Naruto the Black Void: Story of an Antagonist
by Silversentiment
Summary: Naruto grows more powerful in darkness everyday. If Ventus went inside Sora where did Vanitas go? Can Sora change the dark grim future?
1. Story of the Devil

**AN: This is a Fan of Fanfics 21 challenge. It was suppose to be an Ultimate enemy Danny Phantom story with Naruto but I decided to make it a KH Naruto story instead.  
**

%/%

"_From the wake of despair the devil's apprentice arisen with tails of nine"_The smell of dead bodies and filth filled the air of Konoha. Those who were alive fled for there lives as young a man with blond hair yellow eyes and whiskers walked down the empty streets. The young man had a long ripped vested trench coat. His pants were tight and black as the darkest shadows. Slowly watching all the humans run for there lives he closed his eyes and chuckled. "Futile" he said as he opened his eyes, his eyes had an upside down cross on it filled with light. Dark flames engulfed the area swallowing every one who had run from him.

"With the sins of seven he slowly engulfed the worlds in darkness"

The blond haired young man zipped threw all the enemies that approached him with lighting like speed leaving a ghost of himself in the tracks of his steps.

"_Threw reveling in despair a man of deep __**WRATH **__arisen whose thirst can only be quenched by blood" _

A boy whimpered in fear behind a broken building. "Mommy" he cried as he saw his mom completely engulfed in flames. The boy then felt a presence behind him. Before he can even turn around he was in paled in the chest by a lance made of complete darkness. The man in question had a dread locked ponytail with horns coming from the side of his forehead he was a man wearing black purple and white that glowed in dark fog. He had purple eyes and a smile that can make babies cry. He smirked evilly and dark lances appeared piercing all those who where hiding in different directions.

"_With her body drenched in the sweat of her enemies she curses them with no remorse of her __**Lustful **__actions"_

Men all charged into battle against a woman with long blue hair holding a Keyblade that was dark blue and black that looked like Aqua's rainstorm Keyblade but Demonic. She was busty and was wearing an outfit similar to Ivy from Soul Caliber 4 but the strings where all dark blue and the bigger layers the woman laughed manically as she raised her Keyblade to the sky. Rain fell from in dropped down as ice spears slaughtering all who apposed her.

"_His sword of __**GLUTNEY **__carves the remains of his foes. His hunger for flesh matches equally his hunger for battle"_

A shark like man wearing black slacks with armored legging along with stripped light blue arm bands and a torn Akatsuki trench stared at all the foes he just slaughtered with satisfaction. He turned to see more humans who drew out there weapons. He chuckled with a carnivorous look in his eyes. He drew his sword and cut threw all the humans using his power to disassemble body parts and shredding them to pieces all with the look of fear on there faces before they died.

"_The graceful warrior whose beauty only matched his __**PRIDE, he **__swings his blade with the beauty of blood remaining on his hands"_

A man with pink bushy hair and green eyes wearing an all white Organization coat flipped his hair as he stared amongst all those who stood to defend there home. He quickly zipped threw the shinobi army leaving blood spraying everywhere and a trail of white flowers behind.

"_The __**SLOTH**__ that remains under a rock fights in the performance of millions"_

A man with red hair wearing an black cloak raised his hands. Dark puppet servants appeared from the darkness. Using his mind he controlled the puppets like a ventriloquist using there them to assassinate any one who tried to flee.

"_**GREED **__can lead to corruption and make you lose sight of what you were aiming for. But unfortunately some bullets are more accurate then others" _

A man with a black and white ponytail wearing an eye patch summoned his black and red guns. He had campo army pants with an opened trench coat revealing his chest along with a red scarf. He chuckled and shot his bullets hitting everyone who was running in sight. Once the bullets hit it went inside there bodies and exploded from the inside.

"_Jealousy and __**ENVY**__ creates art which explodes into every color of death breaking any chained connection that remained in memory"_

A with long black hair stood holding her Malefic Phantom Keyblade (An all black Keyblade that was black and green and covered in darkness). She was wearing a Lolita like black dress with many frails along with stockings and an upper torset that made her waste look even smaller. She swung her Keyblade in the way of an X and created a cross wave of green ember flames that set everything it touched on fire.

The young man with blond hair and whiskers ascended to the sky "With the call of divinity I judge you all guilty for your crimes" he said as he summoned a Keyblade (Rise of the Fallen: A black Keyblade that looks like it is made up of bat wings and raven feathers. The end of the Keychain was the symbol for spite), he then sprouted out nine red tails filled with chakra. "Justice takes its true form as we spread the darkness of anger spite as we all come together to create a world without LIGHT" he then surrounded his Keyblade in Nulistic light that exploded into the sky turning it completely dark swallowing the remains of the world in complete darkness.

"_As the pain grew in his heart so did the darkness. Now everything he comes across is lost to naught"_

A boy with brown hair watched as the shinobi world was swallowed in darkness. He knew it was the doing of him. The demon known as the nine tailed fox. He was standing next to a mouse with a red and black outfit holding the Keyblade.

"I thought once Xehanort was completely gone we would have noting to worry about. I guess I was wrong… fiercely wrong" said the mouse king.

"This has to stop… to many people have died thanks to all this foolishness" the young spiky haired boy looking at the good luck charm he got long ago. The two looked as the blond young man and his 7 deadly demon warriors flew away from the dieing world.

"Now threw hatred and spite we will spread our insanity amongst the universe" the young blond haired man said. As he and his seven demons flew threw space laughing manically. As he opened his hand blasting darkness everywhere and watching it descend to all the other worlds.

**%/%**

Far away in a dimension in between time and space a man wearing an all black Organization coat watched the events that transpired from a sphere. "His whole universe swallowed in darkness. Such great potential wasted" the man said. He waved his hand with light energy. "However the results are not eternal… they can be dealt with" the man said opening a dimensional portal. "Time waits for no man except me" the hooded man said walking threw the portal.

**%/%**

_**Every story has a beginning. This story begins with a question. If Ventus soul went with Sora what happened to Vanitas?**_

**%/%**

Naruto rested in the vast security of sleep. He had a lot on his mind. The fact that Sasuke did not want to come to the village and the fact that he had to go back to the village the next day. Normally he would have been existed but lately he has been having dark thoughts. Thoughts of death and killing those of the village. For many years the villagers did noting but spam the flames of hatred for him. All because he had something inside him that made him different from the rest. Sometimes I wish they can suffer as much as I did those years. Sometimes I wish they could all die.

"_Quite wishful thinking you have there" _said a soft dark voice. Naruto opened his eyes and saw a boy with jet black spiky hair. His body was covered in a black and red body suit. _"You clame yourself as a hero yet you think dark thoughts like that… interesting" _the black haired boy said. Naruto got up and punched the boy. His punch went right threw the boy.

"_Relax I am merely a ghost" _the boy said.

"You gotta a name?" Naruto asked.

_"Some call me Vanitas but you can call me a friend" _

"What do you want from me Mr. Vanitas"

_"Don't you want power" Vanitas said._

"I already have that" Naruto said not interested.

"_I can give you more. I can tell you where you can become a god. I can make you ruler of the galaxy. All you need to do is take my hand and ultimate power would be yours" _Vanitas said reaching his hand out.

"_No catch just opportunity and he chance to become what you always wanted… with this power you can be Hokage with ease" _Vanitas said.

"And what happens if I say no?" Naruto asked.

"_I disappear for ever and you miss out on the deal of a life time" _Vanitas said.

"So you need this deal to survive?" Naruto asked.

"_You can say that. If you accept I can finally sleep just like my brother" _Vanitas said.

"So all your looking to do is die in peace" Naruto said.

"_YES"_

"I see… I will accept your little offer" Naruto said shaking Vanitas hand which became tangible. Vanitas smiled evilly as he disappeared and went inside Naruto's heart. Naruto's body glowed with dark energy.

"I feel it already" Naruto said smiling evilly.

**%/%**

Elsewhere Sora sat on a tree in the island. He felt a disturbing cool breeze. "Something is not right" he said.

"How right you are" said a man wearing the coat of the Organization. "Didn't I get rid of all you already" Sora said getting up and summoning his Keyblade.

"Indeed but I am someone of a different sort" the hooded man said.

"So your not with the Organization?" Sora said.

"You said it yourself… you destroyed them all" the man said.

"Why are you here then?" Sora asked.

"I just thought it would be in your best interest to know that something wicked and vile is brewing. Be prepared" the hooded man said.

"But Xehanort was destroyed how can they still be evil. Unless it's Maleficent ad Pete using there same bag of tricks" Sora said.

"You may have to give it more thought" the man said. Sora looked at the man with a lost expression.

"I hope you can change the future Sora. We will be in touch" the man said disappearing.

**%/%**

Naruto woke up in the mourning feeling the effects of his new power. Jiraiya was already up and have already packed. "Have you packed already" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes but I must ask you a question pervey sage" Naruto said with his voice a tad bit more aggressive.

"An that is" Jiraiya said.

"Why do even bother with this tiresome village? It's a waste of time when we can keep training" Naruto said.

"I promised Tsunade that you would return in three years" Jiraiya said. Naruto sighed "What a pitty" Naruto said evilly.

"What's eating you" Jiraiya said a tad bit concerned.

"Nothing pervey sage… nothing at all" Naruto said calmly.

**%/%**

**Disney Castle:**

King Mickey walked the halls of his castle. He looked around to check if everything was in place and it was. The corner stone of light w as in place, the halls where spotless and there was not a heartless in sight. There was only one thing to do next… check the Library. He went into the Library to see Daisy and Queen Minnie standing around talking. He took a seat and sighed. Minnie immediately took notice "What's wrong?"

Mickey sighed again… "Noting I just have been having these bad feelings lately" Mickey said.

"What about my dear" Minnie asked deeply concerned.

"I just feel that we did fully destroy evil" Mickey said.

"What do you mean? Organization 13 and Xehanort's heartless where destroyed. The only ones left that can be of any trouble are Maleficent and that rascal Pete" Minnie said.

"That is what I am worried about. Although they are all destroyed what if that was only the catalyst for something worse" Mickey said.

"Well I am sure Sora and the others will handle it" Minnie said.

"We cannot always count on them" Mickey said getting out of his seat.

"I'm going to take a trip to some of the other worlds. I really need to think" Mickey said leaving the room.

**%/%**

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the gates of Konoha. "So how do you feel to be back in these walls" Jiraiya asked.

"I feel absolutely ecstatic" Naruto said. As they walked threw the streets Naruto noticed that some things have changed. There where new buildings and stores. Some of the town people he had never seen before some where the same old folks from before. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him. She hugged him which pushed him back. "Your back… your really back" Sakura said happy to see her friend again. Naruto did not speak as he hugged the girl. Sakura then withdrew her hug. "Naruto are you O.K?" she said. Naruto then giggled "Never better Sakura I see you're as radiant as ever" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto why are you talking like that? Stop trying to impress me" she said giggling.

"Negative… if I where trying to impress you I would be a little more impulsive. I simply wish to engage in a friendly conversation with an old comrade" Naruto said.

"Is that so Naruto… you surly gotten smarter over the years I can say that much" Sakura said. Naruto only smirked. "Yo Naruto" said a familiar voice. "Naruto turned around to see his old teacher and friend Iruka. "Sensai Iruka how it is nice to get reacquainted with you" Naruto said smiling. He then hugged Iruka. "You really got tall. Your no longer a shrimp" Iruka said jokingly. "I see your still the same as always" Naruto said.

"Te hahahahah I see your sense of humor has changed a bit. Is it a sign of maturity? Iruka asked.

"I guess it is" Naruto said.

"Come I'll treat you to ramen" Iruka said.

%/%

From a corner a cloaked man with long fading blond hair watched as Naruto walk away with Iruka. "I see so the soul of the dark one has manifested its self within the Jinchuriki of nine. This truly peeks my curiosity" said the blond haired old man with a scientific voice.

%/%

**AN: In this story Naruto is smarter then the regular seeing as darkness is slowly taking over his body. The darkness mellows him and makes him less enthusiastic then normal (In other words you can say he is high). But as the story continues we will see how the darkness takes its tool and how Naruto will react to this darkness. **

**Other then 1 OC there will not be many more OCs. Unlike in Naruto of the Light the OC organization members will not appear as Absent Silhouettes or maybe not in this story at all.**

**The cloaked figure spying on Naruto is a member of the Organization. In the next chapter we will learn how this Organization member survived after being brutally murdered in Castle Oblivion. As for the other cloaked man we will defiantly see more of him in the future.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Mugengan

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**AN: **

**%/%**

Naruto and Iruka went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. The old chef smiled as he seen his old number one customer. "Ah Naruto its so good to see you" said the old man with glee. Naruto looked at the old man and gave a simple smile. "It's good to see you two Ichiraku. How is life" Naruto said politely.

"I see you grew up a lot" Ichiraku said still happy to see an old face. "I'll have two bowls of misu Ramen. What do you want Naruto" Iruka said.

"Same" Naruto said simply. Time progressed as Iruka and Naruto sat and ate there ramen.

"So Naruto, how was training with Jiraiya?" Iruka asked.

"Cant complain I learned some neat new tricks" Naruto said with a distant look in his eyes.

"That's good to hear. You sure have grown a lot, your no longer that little boy who use to cause trouble for attention" Iruka said smiling at the boy. Naruto did not respond at the comment. It only made him think of how he used to act just to get people to like him. He felt something that felt very familiar… displeasure.

"That still does not change the fact that you're still a Genin" Iruka said much to Naruto's displeasure.

"It's only a label that has no true meaning to it. I'm strong in my own way, and threw my own way I will surpass them all" Naruto said sounding like his old self but smoother and darker.

"Such confidents you got there" Iruka said.

"One is aloud to feel confidence especially when one can back it up" Naruto said confidently.

"You know Neji became Jonin along with Kankoro and Temari" Iruka said.

"I defeated him once and I can do it again. He is only a shinobi who uses the same hand me down jutsu passed down by his family. As for the the two sand villagers I have no interest in them. I am however interested in how Gaara is doing" Naruto said showing e motion in his voice towards the end.

"Gaara is a special case, he is the Kazekage of the sand village" Iruka said. For a brief moment Naruto stood quit until he finally spoke. "He deserves that kind of power. Unlike some he works hard and a solute him" Naruto said.

Iruka chuckled "You still want to be Hokage right?" he asked.

"More then anything. To have such power and use it as I see fit is my dream" Naruto said simply. Iruka gave Naruto a stare. _"I cant put my finger on it but there is something different about him" _he thought.

%/%

That night Naruto stood at the training ground looking at the night sky. "I wonder what else is out there. What of kind of power I can obtain" he said out loud. He heard whispers in his head. But instead of a voice they came in the form of words.

"_This world has been connected"_

"_Keyblade"_

"_X-Blade"_

"_Hearts"_

"_Gateway to another"_

"_Light of judgment"_

"_Darkness of assimilation"_

_"Anger and hate are supreme"_

"_Darkness is the hearts true essence"_

"_To find is to lose"_

"_World in-between"_

"_Non existent beings"_

"_Fleeing emotions taken form"_

"_Darkness made real"_

"_Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

"_A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT"_

"_Destroy the light"_

"What is all this supposed to mean?" Naruto said out loud. Naruto then thought of the spiky haired boy who gave the deal. "Vanitas I know you can hear me. What the fuck is all this suppose to mean?" Naruto said getting angrier. Naruto bowled up his fist and punched the ground in anger. "VANITAS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he shouted. Naruto then fell to the floor. "I guess he's sleeping" Naruto said softly. Naruto then started to chuckle, his chuckle turned into laughter. "Look at me getting all worked up for nothing. It's not Vanitas is going to appear out of thin air. The deal was I get strounger and he sleeps inside my heart" Naruto said. He then looked a the ground in dissatisfaction. "But that has ceased to happen. Only thing this deal gave me is a headache so far" Naruto said. More words started to appear in his mind.

_"Great power sleeps within you once you give it form"_

"Now I'm seeing riddles… oh great" Naruto said sarcastically. He then felt a strange dark energy in his hand. He took noticed of his hand. "And what is this?" Naruto said confused. A key was formed from bluish darkness. It was red and grey with an eye at the edge of the blade. Its base was black and silver with chains on it. The keychain its self was a broken gear.

"_Void Gear… the perfect key for one lurking to be stronger"_

"This Keyblade… what is it good for?" Naruto asked. The voice did not respond. "I guess that is something I must figure out on my own" Naruto said. "No matter I already feel its power coursing threw me" Naruto said.

"_His mind is merged with yours"_

Naruto then searched threw his mind to find out what Vanitas know about the Keyblade. I got his answer. "I see so that's what it is, A key that can open and seal doors permanently. A key created from darkness its self. Is that the power I need to obtain?" Naruto said looking threw Vanitas memories.

"The X-Blade is a blade when a heart of light battles a heart of darkness. What a waste… I don't need that frantic weapon" Naruto said out loud. He then looked threw looked threw more of Vanitas memories. "It was because of that same weapon that led to Vanitas end in the first place. Two Keybladers fought him physically and subconsciously and put an end to him" Naruto said out loud.

"Who are they" he said looking threw more of Vanitas mind. Naruto' eyes widened from the info he found out. "Ventus the light half of what Vanitas is, and the Keyblade maiden Aqua… she's cute." Naruto then looked threw more of Vanitas memories.

"The fate of Ventus… he went into a heart that was closer to the light. While Vanitas went to a balanced heart in search of true power… he was going to choose Sasuke but he chose me instead. Why?" Naruto said going threw Vanitas mind. "He saw my potential when I fought Sasuke. That I was holding back something powerful… and with that power one can become truly unstoppable" Naruto said. He then chuckled a little. "So to obtain true power I have to walk the lines of the dark. That is what a shinobi does anyway… well what there suppose to do" Naruto said looking at his Keyblade.

"I find it laughable that Vanitas choose me instead of Sasuke." Blue creatures started to form from the air. When they surfaced they looked at Naruto. "What are these things?" Naruto said looking in Vanitas memories. "Unversed: base like creatures that feed off negativity, similar to heartless but under my command. I guess these things are supposed to be my minions. Like I need any… I can become one or one thousand in an instant. But I guess it is also good to have extra" Naruto said. "Now what are these Heartless?" Naruto looked deeper into Vanitas mind. "Darkness manifested into reality taken the form of sordid creatures, only one of the many lowly creatures that exist only to disrupt the worlds.

White creatures came from no where and attacked the Unversed. Naruto immediately summoned his Keyblade. "What are these miserable creatures?" Naruto said looking threw Vanitas memories. "Very little data on them… close to none. These white husk appear from thin air like there made out of nothing its self" Naruto said analyzing the creatures. "No matter – this is the perfect opportunity to see what this Keyblade can do" Naruto said.

Naruto rushed in cutting down one of the dusk. A dusk came from behind and head butted him in the back. The dusk then piled up on him. Darkness surrounded Naruto's body and he pierced the dusk with dark plasma that turned into swords. _"I see… the darkness and nine tailed makes an interesting mix" he_ thought. More and more dusk appeared. Naruto rushed in with his Keyblade with dark energy admitting from him, he destroyed a number of dusk in a row. He then dashed towards one and stabbed it with his Keyblade. As he stabbed the dusk he filled it with dark energy. He threw what became of the dusk at another one destroying it. A dusk then began to tackle him from behind. He quickly reversed going in back of the dusk. He noticed the dusk looking around as if he lost him. "_These creatures are week from behind… I will keep that in mind" _Naruto thought as he cut threw the dusk swinging his whole body around. A group of dusk then tackled there way towards Naruto. Naruto's instinct kicked in and he forged plasma like darkness from his Keyblade and shot it in the form of dark swords. The dusk army was no more.

"Those white husk where irritating at best. If I would have used my shinobi powers combined with these new abilities I could have gotten the job done quicker… none the less now I have a good idea how these abilities work" Naruto said. _"What do I do from here_" Naruto thought. Vanitas memories emerged creating a flashback.

**Flashback:**

He saw a bald headed old man along with Vanitas except he was wearing a mask. They were both walking in a forest in the outskirts of the rain village. _"I recognize that place. Me and Jiraiya trained there. He told me that training in that specific area would enhance my senses but he never told me why" _Naruto thought.

"What are we even here for?" Vanitas asked

"Patience my boy… this place is a sacred forest that can enhance ones power" the old man said.

"That still does not explain the situation at hand" Vanitas said his voice annoyed.

"My research of this place tells me that there is a great power here. One ancient according to this world" the old man said.

"What kind of power?" Vanitas asked.

"Do you know the legend of the Sinju clan and the Uchiha clan?" the old man asked.

"I've read it in one of your reports. It is said that the two clans come from the Rinnegan sage. That he is the ancient one who created Ninjustsu" Vanitas said.

"You read well my boy. However there was a power so dangerous that it was sealed away in this place. You can call it a failed experiment" the old man said.

"A failed experiment… sounds raving" Vanitas said.

"Raving indeed my boy… such a power I have always been curious of. It is called by many names, the ecstatic venture, the wild avatar, the lost sense but all those names come back to one, the Mugengan other wise known as the mugen eye" the old man said with anxiety.

"Mugen… eye… infinity … eye" Vanitas said.

"The eyes of ruin and creation, They say once in beaded in the host the eyes will adapt to that person slowly growing with that person, giving that person the ability of ruin and creation" the eccentric old man said.

"So the eyes are like puberty … it grows and matures within the person" Vanitas said.

"Correct… however the eyes are picky. A person devoid of light cannot obtain such a power neither can a person devoid of darkness" the old man said.

"So it has to be someone different. Someone who is not like me… one that is balanced at both light and darkness" Vanitas said.

"Yes… only a heart that has a balance of both without one overpowering the other can obtain such a power" the old man said.

'So its useless to us" Vanitas said coldly.

"However there is a lope whole. One with unbalanced light and darkness can obtain such power if there energy is subbed by a wild force of separate energy" the old man said.

"So something like a demon host can obtain this power" Vanitas said.

"Only half correct… a demons energy alone can not withstand such a might. It will destroy that person if they tried. But a demon energy with a disturbed amount of light and or darkness can obtain the power without fail" the old man said dramatically.

"What's the point then? Nether of us can get this power so this trip was just as useless as I see you right now" Vanitas said coldly.

"I just thought this trip would be educational" the old man said summoning a Keyblade of his own. He then aimed his Keyblade at the mountain. He shot a beam of light out which revealed a door.

"This is the door needed to go into the sealed world" the old m an said. Vanitas took a look at the door and then walked away. "What ever, next time Master Xehanort show me something useful" Vanitas said walking away. Master Xehanort sealed the door back. He looked at his apprentice and chuckled. He then waked away from the door.

**Flashback END:**

Naruto's eyes widened realizing what he just saw. "The Mugen Eye… the power of ruin and creation. Only a balanced heart of light and darkness can obtain such a feet. Or one with an eccentric amount of energy mixed with a wild amount of darkness" Naruto said voided of any emotion. He then laughed "It looks like that power was meant for me" he said as he walked away from the training ground.

Little did he know he was being watched by the cloaked man with fading long blond hair. "Such a power can only be mine. I have neither light nor darkness so perhaps I can obtain this power without fail. Yes this truly peeks my curiosity" the scientific man said as he teleported away.

**%/%**

Naruto woke up that mourning feeling reenergized. "What awaits me today" he said as he looked out his window.

Naruto walked outside to see that Hinata, Kiba and Shino were waiting for him outside his apartment. Naruto smiled "I see word gets around fast" he said simply.

"My man Naruto can't believe your back" Kiba said giving him a five. Naruto chuckled "Good to see you to Kiba" Naruto said. "Seems to me like you managed to keep yourself together over the last three years" Shino said.

"Likewise" Naruto said looking over the Abarami. He then took a look at Hinata. "And look you Hinata, puberty has sure treated you well" Naruto said licking his lips.

"Naruto" Hinata shrieked as her face turned bright red. "What ya say pal" Kiba said getting irritated by Naruto's comment.

"Wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Miss Hinata" Naruto said smoothly.

"Why you, you think you can say what ever you want just because you came back. I will claw your eyes out before I let you get away with such disrespect" Kiba said eyeing Naruto.

"You forget Kiba that it is against the rules to kill a comrade. Besides I wouldn't cross me if I were you" Naruto said.

"Shut the fuck up, me and Akamaru can take you" Kiba said confidently.

"Tell that to Akamaru" Naruto said. Kiba turned to see his dog whimpering in fear. "Animals have keener senses the humans. Akamaru knows his place in the world" Naruto said. Akamaru retorted by barking loudly at Naruto. "Sit boy before I fix you!" Naruto shouted. At his command Akamaru sat at his command.

"Look break it up, we are comrades. Save the fighting for the enemy" Kakashi said walking into the conversation. "Kakashi sensei I have been waiting to encounter you" Naruto said.

"Still a troublemaker I see" Kakashi said.

"Not at all, you're falsely accusing me of allegations I had noting to do with" Naruto said.

"Shut up you should not have made that remark to Hinata" Kiba said.

"If I am not mistaken you were the one to jump the gun and get down my throat, ani't that right dog shit" Naruto said. Kiba looked away knowing he could not prove Naruto wrong. Kakashi rolled his eyes "anyway Naruto you and Sakura re to meet me in the training field" Kakashi said. He then jumped a ran away. Naruto started to walk away, he looked backed and smirked. "Next time Shino keep your two mutts on a leach. As for you Hinata perhaps we can start were I left off later before I was so rudely interrupted" Naruto said walking away. Hinata only blushed as she seen her dream man walk away. Kiba cared to his whimpering dog. Shino watched Naruto as he walked away slowly. _"There is defiantly something different about him" _Shino thought.

**%/%**

Naruto went the training field. There he saw Sakura and Kakashi already waiting. "Naruto so you stopped kicking puppies to take the time out to actually meet up here" Kakashi joked.

"Very funny Kakashi sensei" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway today's test is one you have already taken" Kakashi said. Naruto rolled his eyes "You're not going to make us try to get the bells from you again" Naruto said with an unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"You guessed right" Kakashi said.

"How did you know Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Any Neanderthal with brain cells can figure out Kakashi's plans" Naruto said insulting Kakashi.

"Is that so Naruto…? I just want to warn you I will not hold back against you as I did three years ago. You and Sakura have grown as shinobi so I must come at you as if I was going to kill" Kakashi said.

"CHAH I' totally pumped up. What about you Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunai. "Watch this Sakura" Naruto said. Kakashi then departed in the forest. Sakura ran through the forest. She then turned to Naruto who was running much faster then she was. Naruto squinted his eyes "I can see you" he said throwing a kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly dodged the kunai. Naruto then smirked "I got you" he said as his Kunai exploded into flaming darkness. Kakashi was hit by the explosion. Naruto smiled but to his disappointment Kakashi disappeared revealing he was a clone. Kakashi stood in a tree. _"Where did Naruto learn to do that?_" he thought. His chain of thought was then distracted by Sakura jumping down from the sky. As she attempted to punch Kakashi he moved out of the way. The punch then fell to the tree breaking it entirely.

Naruto looked as his teammate broke the tree with one punch. _"Super strength like Tsunade, better be careful not get on her bad side… yet" _Naruto thought.

Kakashi headed further in the forest. _"Can't keep playing it safe with these kids, gotta pick up the speed" _Kakashi thought. He then landed on the ground. Sakura and Naruto quickly reached him. "I see the two of you are not holding back, if that is the case then neither then I!" Kakashi said slanting his headband and revealing his Sharingun. Naruto looked at Kakashi and could only smile. "Multi shadow clone jutsu" he said making hand signs and summoning his clones. Kakashi quickly used his hand signs "Water style water dragon jutsu" he shouted as water sprouted from the lake creating a water dragon.

"_The jutsu he learned from Zabuza… impressive. None the less I still will not use the Keyblade" _Naruto thought as his clones charged at Kakashi. Kakashi directed the dragon to the clones washing some of them away. Sakura moved in close and started a punch kick combo. Kakashi read her moves and dodged them with lighting like speed. He then jabbed her in the middle of her chest. He the surged lighting threw his arm. "Lighting blade" Kakashi said punching the ground with his lighting blade. Sakura rolled out of the way. Naruto came down using his Rasengan. Kakashi quickly defended by using his lighting blade on the clone.

_"Unfortunately for you Kakashi that clones not just an ordinary shadow clone" _Naruto thought as he smiled. Sakura looked at Naruto and felt at ease. _"He must be planning something" _Sakura thought. The clone then exploded into a dark energy damaging Kakashi greatly. _"It's DARKNESS!" _Naruto shouted in his mind. He then used the darkness to boost his speed and grabbed the bells.

Kakashi got up still holding his wounds. "Looks like you pass" Kakashi said as he collapsed to the ground. Sakura quickly ran to Kakashi and started to heal him. _"Looking threw Vanitas memories came in handy. He studied well in his time alive. It turns out one of Xehanort's plans was to use darkness along with chakra for explosive results, putting darkness and chakra together into an object can often lead to a dark explosion, that's why it worked so well with the kunai. Using a shadow clone is a more unorthodox way of doing it but Vanitas and Xehanort had no knowledge of the jutsu at the time. Looks like I did not have to use the Keyblade at all… what a pity" _Naruto thought as he turned his attention to Sakura and the injured Kakashi.Naruto looked in disgust _"Is this the best the village has to offer, I expected more. Staying here my strength will be limited for sure. I will only become as strong as they will allow me. I need true power… I need the Mugengan_" Naruto thought as he began to walk away. Sakura turned to Naruto "Where are you going?" she asked. "Cloths shopping, I look tacky" Naruto said walking away.

**%/%**

At the still of night Naruto looked at the whole village by standing on the top village wall that guarded the village. He was wearing an all black vest with a sleeveless blue t-shirt. He had black ninja pants with black sandals. He wore black and silver arm bands. "Take a look at this empty place. To the heart seeking freedom this village is a prison, surrounded by this barricaded wall" Naruto said as he took of his head band. He summoned his Keyblade and slashed threw the middle of it. He then dropped it to the ground. "Let them try to find me and I will show them were my loyalty really lies" Naruto said as he jumped off the wall and exited the village.

"There is only one thing I am loyal to and that is power" Naruto said dashing away. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino watched Naruto from afar.

"I knew he was up to something" Kiba said.

"I have planted one of my female beetles on him. He wont get far" Shino said as the three dashed off.

**AN: Naruto leaves the village. What will he encounter on his quest for power and who will try to stop him.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Cruelty

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**AN: **

Naruto leaped from tree to tree in the forest. _"Seeing as I have the blueprints in my mind along with this advanced speed I should make it there in a day" _Naruto thought.

**%/%**

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino chased Naruto threw the trees. "Hey Shino where the hell do you think Naruto is headed" Kiba said.

"Can't really say … something is off about him though" Shino said.

"You're telling me, he is getting piss cocky for no reason. Surely Jiraiya's training couldn't have made him that powerful" Kiba said.

"What ever it is I don't like it. Surly Naruto is not trying to escape the village" Shino said.

**%/%**

Naruto sniffed _"Interesting the dog brat and Shino are following me. How about I let the unversed have a little fun" _Naruto thought.

At that moment miniature blue like creatures manifested from all directions. One of them pounced on Shino. Kiba clawed the creature off of him. "What are these things" Shino said.

"I don't know they have no scent" Kiba said. Kiba slashed threw one of them with his claws. He noticed Akamaru was not attacking. "Akamaru! Lets go boy!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru did not listen. A gang of floods attempted to gang up on the distracted Kiba. Shino quickly defended him using his bugs. The bugs feed on the floods and devoured them slowly. "What ever these things are they can be eaten by my bugs" Shino said. More and more unversed started to appear (this time creepers a bruisers). Shino went in front of Kiba. "Try to get Akamaru back to his senses, I'll take care of these guys" Shino said. Shino opened his sleeves, "parasitic insect swarm" Shino said. His bugs devoured all the Unversed.

"Is this the best you got" Shino said. "What are you talking about Shino? You lost me" said Naruto's voice echoing from all sides. Shino's eyes tightened under his glasses. "I knew you were behind this. What are you up to?" Shino demanded.

"Nothing at all Shino" Naruto echoed through the dark forest.

"Alright I had enough of your shit, show yourself" Kiba shouted. "Mwafafafafaahha HAhahahahqahhahahahahahahahah" Naruto laughed manically trough out the forest. Just then Shino started to gather his bugs. To his surprise all the bugs were filled with dark bluish energy. "Your insect Kekki Genki interests me, the fact that they can trace chakra and absorb it as well. You could have become one good tracker ninja have I would have let you lived" Naruto said.

"Let me live? What are you saying Naruto!" Shino shouted his voice cracking and showing emotion composed to his normal monotone voice. "Your insects ate quite a bit of my Unversed. They can devour chakra and anything else of the sort. you probably thought you can eliminate my army of fleeing negativity by using your bugs to devour them entirely. Unbeknownst to you that using that jutsu only signified you demise" Naruto said with no emotion in his voice.

The insects then charged at Shino at once, thy started by devouring his cloths and then moved on to his flesh. Biting their way threw Chino's body blood splattered everywhere. Kiba and Akamaru could only watch as they heard their comrade scream for his life. The screaming was soon over and all the bugs dropped to the ground surrounding the bloody corpse. Kiba had the look of fear on his face. "How could you? He was your comrade!" Kiba shouted in fear.

Naruto walked into the clearing. How he came from between the two trees looked as if he came from darkness itself. "I guess I did say it was against the rules to kill a comrade, but what can you do. I have always been one to bend the rules" Naruto said evilly.

"You MONSTER!" Kiba shouted as he stood his ground. "Although the bugs are tied to Shino, I could not use them after he is dead. So it looks like we have to do this one on one, that's good anyway because from all what you was saying in the village you wanted a rematch" Naruto said.

"No way me and Akamaru are going to take you down" Kiba shouted. Naruto then did his hand signs with speed rivaling Kakashi. Just then a Naruto clone appeared near Akamaru slicing his head off. "AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted running closer to the Naruto clone getting ready to claw him. The Naruto clone only smirked as he exploded into dark chakra, blowing Kiba back against a tree.

"I don't like cheaters. I said one on one!" Naruto said angrily. Kiba shrieked in fear as he got back up to his feet. He ran t Naruto and clawed him but Naruto only disappeared into darkness. "I gotta go but I promise you, there is enough of me to go around" Naruto said as his voice echoed away. Kiba looked at the disappearing Naruto in shock. His eyes widened when he found himself surrounded by Naruto clones in all directions

**%/%**

Naruto continued his escape from the village. _"Shino probably would have posed a threat if I did not know his Kekki Genki so well. As for Kiba he and his dog pose no threat to me"_ Naruto thought. He then looked at his Keyblade _"seeing as I just killed Kiba and Shino the village may try to link my disappearance along with their death. Better play it safe and not do anything to hasty yet"._

**%/%**

Sora sat at his usual spot on the tree. After reading the letter Mickey gave him he has been puzzled what to do. Te mysterious hooded man from before had a lot to do with this confusion. _"What more can I possible do?" _Sora thought to himself. He then heard footsteps on the bridge. "Riku" Sora said jumping out of the tree.

"Have you decided" he said having a somewhat distant look on his face.

"Not yet, there is just to much to think about" Sora said. Riku then walked to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Whatever you choose I support you, you're a talented kid" Riku said.

"I know it's just that I don't know what to do anymore. I thought after Organization 13 I can just relax and live life without having to worry. But I fear as though this battle for the light of Kingdom Hearts is not over" Sora said. "You can say that" said a voice echoing in all directions. Sora and Riku looked around. "That voice I know it" Sora said as he summoned his Ultama Weapon. A body started to manifest from thin air. It walked slowly towards Sora. Sora could not make out the body but he knew the person was wearing black and white. "Your feeble light cannot defeat ME!" the man shouted as shadows surrounded the appearing body. The darkness helped filled the body revealing that it was Xemnas.

"Xemnas you were…" Sora said. Xemnas then grabbed Sora and threw him in a dimension whole. Riku quickly summoned his way of the dawn. He ran at Xemnas trying to cut him. "Guardian!" Xemnas shouted as his guardian heartless emerged and pouched Riku back with the force of darkness. Xemnas then folded his hands and disappeared. Riku ran up to where Sora was standing. "Sora SORA!" he yelled but nothing happened.

**%/%**

Two shinobi observed the dead bodies of Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. The first shinobi wore the anbu outfit with an owl mask while the second wore the same outfit but with a tiger mask.

"What could have done this?" said the first shinobi. The second shinobi walked to the decapitated Akamaru head and picked it up. "What ever it was it showed no mercy" he said.

"Let us report this to the Hokaga" the first shinobi said.

**%/%**

Sora got up, he automatically noticed he was in a deserted area filled with broken rock formations. "I've been here before" Sora said as his eyes widened. _"It was when I fought that guy in armor" _he thought to himself. Xemnas then appeared from darkness. _"He looks like Xemnas but uses darkness like Ansem, who is he?" _Sora asked. "Ansem or Xemnas, who ever you are I'm not going to let you get away" Sora said summoning his Ultama weapon.

"I am all in one and I now have enough power to rid you from the universe, along with all the Keybladers. I am the perfect Xehanort but you can still call me Xemnas sense you are so use to the terror I can bring" Xehanort said (same voice as Xemnas) as he summoned a Keyblade (same as in KH BBS). His left hand surged with energy.

**Song: Disappeared Kh1 Final Mix**

Without a word Sora got his Keyblade ready. The battle started "so you think you're a Keyblade master" Xehanort said. Xehanort dashed in towards Sora. Sora started by blasting Xehanort with ice crystals. Xehanort chuckled. Sora then ran at Xemnas zipping straight towards him. He then hit Xemnas with a combo slash from his Keyblade. This attack was parried by Xemnas light saber shield. "Not good enough" he said. Sora then quickly recovered and glided towards Xemnas. "Is this all you posses?", Xemnas swirled around Sora shooting aerial blades at him. Sora guarded the attack.

"Pierce" he did the same thing. Sora used Reflectaga which knocked Xemnas off his focus. As Sora moved forward the guardian heartless blasted him with two dark balls of energy that blinded Sora temporarily. Xemnas then slashed Sora with a combo with his Keyblade, his Keyblade combo chained to a combo with his aerial blades which chained into the guardian blasting him with a last off darkness. As Sora got to his feet he casted Curaga and dodge rolled out of the way of Xemnas rushing in and slashing him with his Keyblade. Sora tried to get some distances away.

"You think you can escape ME! I am a Keyblade master" Xehanort shouted as he casted a black thunder spell. He then rushed in towards Sora holding his Keyblade in one hand and an Aerial blade in another. "Wallow in your imperfection" he shouted as he brought his aerial blade down and created a wave of energy that hit Sora. "We shall go together", he then grabbed Sora in threw him in the air. Sora recovered "Give me strength" Sora shouted as he went into final mode. He forced light ice crystals from his hands that shot back Xemnas. He then hit him with a barrage of light fire balls. He then moved in and hit Xemnas with a combo attack with the Keyblades levitating around him. Xemnas guardian then bursted Sora with a blast of null energy, He then brought his Keyblade down on Sora's head. Sora recovered by blasting Xemnas with light. Xemnas blocked the attack with an energy shield, he then dashed at Sora blasting Sora with light sabers. Sora used super Reflectaga blasting Xemnas with his own energy as well as the shield itself. Sora then used a barrage of thunder spells at Xemnas. Xemnas then dashed out of the way and cut threw Sora with is Keyblade. Sora then fell to the floor.

"The hero of light falls to the drifter of perfection, how does it fell to stare destruction in its face" Xemnas said.

"I'll never give up to the likes of you" Sora said getting back up.

"Very well, then die with your honor" Xemnas said as he brought his Keyblade down at Sora. A Keyblade blocked his own. The Keyblade then forced Xemnas back. Xemnas tightened his glare at the sight of the warrior holding the Keyblade. Sora also looked in shock of the warrior holding the Keyblade.

"It doesn't matter how far I burry you, you always come back" Xemnas said. The armored warrior stared him down and stood his ground while in his fighting stance.

**Song End**

**%/%**

After running the whole night and half the day Naruto found his way to the forest outside the rain village. _"Here is the spot" _Naruto thought. He then summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the hidden door. As he walked in the man in black followed him.

Naruto found himself in front of a ruined castle. It was gold but looked worn detachable. The sky around it was all red like the color of blood. "In this castle is the Mugengan. Once I obtain it everything will fall into place" Naruto said.

The hooded man hid behind a broken pillar looked at Naruto enter the worn castle. "Not if I get it first. Unlike you I have other ways of doing things" the scientist said walking threw a dark corridor.

**%/%**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get Naruto to the temple so I can get on with the true plot. For readers I do hope you enjoyed the story so far. I will update this story probably sooner then I update Naruto of light and defiantly sooner then I update Flawless Military. **

**This story will have a few OC characters, not as much as Flawless Military.**

**Please Read, Review and ask questions. I love questions.**


	4. A great fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts **

**AN: Wow it has been forever sense I updated this story. Sorry for the lateness I have been dealing with my remake of Flawless Military along with school and personal stuff. The next thing I will update will most likely be Naruto of Light or RE: Flawless Military.**

Naruto entered the mugen temple. He looked around a vacant area leading to the stairs. _"So silent … it's almost soothing" _Naruto thought. At that moment the creatures in white appeared surrounding him. Naruto summoned his Keyblade "So I thought. As expected, this place has it shares of trails" Naruto said.

One of the dusk started to walk towards him. Naruto bashed it with the edge of his Keyblade. For the other three that surrounded him, Naruto swiped his Keyblade in a circular motion getting rid of the dusk. More dusk appeared along with creepers and samurai. Naruto smirked "Oh please, this is child's play" Naruto said using the darkness to move quickly piercing through a group of creatures. One of the Samurai's moved in and slashed Naruto, a second one slashed him with a two hit combo, a dusk then tackled Naruto. Naruto forged a dark fire blast from his hand killing the dusk. Before he knew it he was surrounded by samurai. "Is this a numbers game you want to play" Naruto said raising his Keyblade to the sky. Just then five Naruto clones appeared in front of him. The samurais looked to see that they were now surrounded by a group of clones in the hundreds. "Decimate" Naruto shouted as all the clones dashed towards the creatures cutting through them repeatedly. More creatures appeared but they were cut down by the clone army. Every time a Naruto clone attacked a creature it disappeared after that. All the clones soon disappeared, there were now no more creatures appearing. "Perimeter secure must proceed" Naruto said moving forward.

**%/%**

**Song: Rage Awakening (Lingering Sentiment Theme Song)**

The Lingering Sentiment rushed towards Xemnas. Xemnas also dashed towards him holding his Guardian Keyblade. "Raghhhhhhhhhh!" Xemnas screamed as he swung his Keyblade at LS. Ls blocked the attack with his Keyblade, he then strike raided his Keyblade at Xemnas. LS then dashed through Xemnas cutting him quite a few times, Xemnas the retaliated by blocking with the guardian heartless. He then blasted Ariel blades at LS "kneel" he shouted as the red arrows at LS. Sora then shot Xemnas with a barrage of Ice blast. Xemnas turned around "you forgot about me" Sora shouted still in his final form. He shot ice crystals at Xemnas from a distance while the lingering sentiment dashed through him continuously.

"Be gone to Oblivion" Xemnas shouted as he created massive spheres of energy surrounding him. "ROOOOOOOAR" he shouted as the spheres collided down at the party. Sora surrounded the two with a Reflectaga shield. He kept spamming the attack until they he was out of MP. When he was at his last the rest of the spheres all collided at once. Xemnas then rushed in holding his Keyblade filled with dark energy. He drove his blade down at Sora. LS blocked the attack he forced Xemnas back with his own strength. He then flipped backwards and let Sora hit Xemnas with a barrage of light fire blast. The guardian heartless appeared blocking the attack. "You're an eye soar" Xemnas shouted as the guardian heartless swirled around him. He then charged rapidly through Sora and LS. The guardian heartless then grabbed Sora. "Can you spare a heart" Xemnas used the power of nothingness to try to pull out Sora's heart. LS attempted to charge head first, but a clone blocked him off by blasting him with laser arrows. The Lingering Sentiment blasted the clone with an ice spell, he then rushed in and finished it off with a full swing. He then rushed in and elbowed Xemnas in the chest. Sora strike raided Xemnas with both of his Keyblades before reverting back to normal.

Xemnas fell back, he felt his strength weakening. Sure he could take on Sora, but Sora and the Lingering Sentiment is another story. _"I will have to end this quickly". _The guardian heartless bursted into gashes darkness. The darkness created a huge whole of dark energy. "Let the darkness pull you in, you will be forever lost in its absent void" Xemnas shouted basking in self assumed glory as the darkness grew bigger. Sora tried to run away from the darkness that was covering everything in sight. _"Don't be afraid" _Sora heard a voice. He looked at the suit of armor and knew it was him. Sora stood his ground. "I'll cover you" Sora said to the suit of armor. The Lingering Sentiment ran towards Xemnas. "So your giving in so easy" Xemnas said. LS jumped in the air. "You fool" Xemnas shouted as he forced the darkness to pull in the sentiment. "Sorry Xemnas you lucked out" Sora said. Xemnas turned around to see the boy behind him. "It's over!" Sora shouted shooting a beam of light from his Keyblade through Xemnas chest. The darkness started to disappear. LS used the opportunity to jump on top of Xemnas. "What are you doing" Xemnas shouted. "What did I tell you before, I am showing the door old man" a voice echoed from all directions. The Lingering Sentiment dug his hand in Xemnas chest. He pulled out a ball of light and absorbed it. "Xehanort, you listen to ME for no on!" the voice echoed as the lingering Sentiment absorbed the ball of light. Xemnas body faded back into darkness.

**Song: END**

The Lingering Sentiment got off of the floor. His armor started to disappear until it was completely gone. A Keyblade warrior appeared, he had brown hair similar to Xemnas but slightly shorter. He wore a black body shirt with red straps over it. He had the Lingering Sentiments armor on his left arm. He wore light brown Samurai pants. "I will control it this time" the man said. Sora looked at the man knowing he saw him before but could not put his finger on it. The man turned around and looked at the young Keyblader.

"You got a lot bigger sense I last scene you" the man said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Your Riku's friend aren't you" the man said. Sora nodded his head. He then remembered the kings letter. That besides Ventus and Aqua, Terra was one of the Keyblade Knights. He knew it was him because Mickey said he was the most mature looking one who went astray thanks to Xehanort. "You're Terra Right" Sora said.

"So you heard of me" Terra said with a distant look in his eye.

"You were the one Xehanort choose. The one that he choose to assimilate with" Sora said.

"That is pretty accurate. May I ask you how you got this info?" Terra asked.

"My friend Mickey, he is a king of Disney castle" Sora said.

"Mickey" Terra said with a surprised look.

"You know him" Sora asked.

"I cannot say I had the pleasure of actually meeting him face to face, but I know of him" Terra said.

"So you have been wandering in this wasteland for along time" Sora said.

"Yeah, it's my own fault. I was too dumb to realize that Xehanort was trying to seduce me with darkness. Despite my friends and masters warnings I just kept on following under Xehanort. I went astray, but no more" Terra said. Sora looked at the man knowing he had a ruff life. Dealing with Xehanort was no easy task. Sora should know he dealt with the guy twice.

"What are you going to do now?" Sora asked.

"Simplest question I heard in awhile. I have to find my friends" Terra said.

"Ventus and Aqua, they are somewhere out there" Sora said.

"Our first thing is for us to get off of this wasteland" Terra said.

"How do we do that? I have no gummyship and no way of creating a portal" Sora said.

"Somewhere in this world is an exit point. All we need to do is find it and we can both leave together" Terra said.

"If that was the case how come you been wandering this place for so long" Sora asked.

"When I bond my soul to the armor the armor was bonded to this place. Without my heart I could never leave, Now that I have it back all we need to do is find the exit point" Terra said.

"Sounds like a plan mister Keyblade master" Sora said happily.

"Not a master… not yet, I am a trainee just like yourself" Terra said as he started to walk forward. Sora smiled and followed the earth Keyblader.

**%/%**

**Destiny Islands**

Kairi followed Riku to the far other side of the island. "Riku what are you doing?" the princess asked.

"Sora went through hell trying to find us. Now it is time for us to return the favor" Riku said. He summoned his way of the dawn. He pointed it at the ocean. A bluish light came from the tip of his Keyblade, out from the light came a yellow and blue gummyship. "Seeing as I can no longer use the corridors of darkness anymore, I have been working on a gummyship just in case something like this was to happen" Riku said. _"So this is what he has been doing all those hours" _Kairi thought.

"You're a Keyblader just like me now Kairi. It is our responsibility to help people in need. Sora is our best friend and we cannot let Xemnas get the best of him. This time we will be the ones to save Sora" Riku said.

It is about time I get to be of use. No more sitting on the sidelines" Kairi said. The two entered the Gummyship and took off.

**%/%**

Naruto proceeded through the temple, now he was in a library. He walked down the hall of endless books. He made a turn and proceeded. He looked back to notice the path had changed from the one he challenged. _"A maze… interesting. This may take some time to figure out" _Naruto thought. Making a few turns Naruto saw the darkness manifest itself into real form. "Heartless, shadow verity; what drives these foolish creatures?" Naruto said as he started to look through Vanitas memories. "They are drawn to the Keyblade like fly to a light bulb, more so towards Keybladers of the light. Someone must be controlling these heartless" Naruto said. Naruto summoned Unversed of different verities. "Unversed Vs Heartless, of course I can take these shadow underlings on myself, but I am on a tight schedule. No time to waste on these fools" Naruto said running from the scene while the unversed fought the heartless.

Naruto kept running turning every time he saw a corner. More heartless emerged accompanied by dusk. "The white husk accompanied by Heartless" Naruto summoned his Keyblade, Naruto zipped through the enemies. Fangs of darkness came from his sides and cut through all threats. For a second Naruto turned black and white but then reverted back to normal. _"What was that? A new ability?" _Naruto thought. Naruto kept running, nobodies and heartless poured him down. _"I guess I cant keep using the Unversed to keep fighting them. Very well, I wanted to try this for the longest" _Naruto thought He pointed his Keyblade forward "Mega Flare!" Naruto shouted as he shot a giant flaming ball, the ball exploded and the shockwave destroyed all enemies leaving what ever was left to burn away. Naruto kept running, when he turned the corner he did not expect to see what he saw. It was a young woman reading a book. She had long black hair and violet purple shimmering eyes with a cute innocent face. She was wearing a Lolita like black dress with many frails along with stockings and an upper torset that made her waste look even smaller. "I thought I was the only one here" Naruto said to the girl. The girl stopped reading her book.

"Yet another who wants a death wish" she said, she had a very noticeable Louisiana casein accent.

"Far from the case my dear. I have come…"

"Yes … you have come for the Mugengan, Just like the others" the girl said.

"What others?" Naruto asked.

"Many have come for the Mugengan, and many have failed" she said.

"You seem to still be here, are you also after it?" Naruto asked.

"You really are un aware of the details. I am Agatha of the drowning flames. My soul is tied with the Mugengan core binding me to this place" the newly revealed Agatha said.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"I assume you have a Keyblade" the girl said.

"Yeah I do" Naruto said summoning Void Gear.

"It was the Keyblade that sealed my soul to the Mugengan core" Agatha said. Naruto smirked, "Then that might give you the incentive to want to kill me. Fine bring it on" Naruto said going into his fighting stance.

"No need to get hostile, I have no wish to have a bout with you" she said summoning her Malefic Phantom Keyblade (An all black Keyblade that was black and green and covered in darkness.). "Like yourself I am a Keyblader of the dark, it was the lords of the light that sealed me away" Agatha said.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

"I brought great Terror in my time in the outside world" Agatha said.

"Tell me your tale" Naruto said.

"A long time ago before the worlds scattered I was young girl. My family was famous for the power of sleep and fire. I always loved Pyro training with my father. He taught me that to use fire one would need restraint" Agatha said holding a green flame in her hand. "As I grew up I heard stories about the Keyblade, how the weapon was used to stabilize the world, that was only what I heard however… once I obtained the Keyblade I found out what it can really do. The power to seal doors and unlock hearts, with that power one could be unstoppable in theory. It was later that I learned that if one can gather seven hearts of pure light, one can open the door to darkness and obtain unmatched power. This along with other mass power theories interested me so to the point were power became my obsession and then slowly became obsessed with darkness" Naruto kept listening. "The darkness was so comforting it made me do terrible things to men, so much that I liked it. So many times I have lured men to my bed room to mutilate and experiment with their bodies. Their one track minds provided it easy for me to use them" she said.

"How exactly did you use them?" Naruto asked.

"I shared with them the warmth of my bed, after that I tutored them by experimenting on them with pains so violent and gruesome they screamed for their deaths" she said smiling and seductively. Naruto did not know whether to be turned on or creped out.

"When I was done with the bodies I turned them into mindless battle zombies to do my every whim, whether it meant psychical needs or destructive needs" she said.

"It was years after that which I joined the Keybladers of darkness under the great Yuganda lord of the Silent Naught (different Yuganda then the one in the Original Flawless Military, will explain his character in later chapters). He had many soldiers including myself who fought against the light. The light always shunned us nightlings, always trying to drag ourselves to our end, because they were jealous. Jealousy is a feature deep rooted in the light. It is encoded in their DNA, so much that they shine their barbaric light on us creatures of the dark driving us back to the caves and innards of the jungle" she said. Naruto put his head down, "that light has always seemed to be a problem" Naruto said it an apathetic tone.

"In the great Keyblade war us darklings fought to destroy the light. In the mixed of war I was sealed away to this castle and my soul sealed along side the Mugengan" Agatha said.

"The Mugengan and the Keyblade war?" Naruto said. He then looked at Vanitas memories. "Lifeless Keys that used to be full of power … the area is now known as the the Keyblade graveyard. The location of the great Keyblade war… however I know nothing of how the Mugengan was active in that war" Naruto said.

"It seems you know a little of the events. The Mugengan was only an experiment made by one of the most powerful Key mages. He is also the one responsible for the Sharingan and Rinnegan of the shinobi lands" Agatha said.

"So the Rinnegan sage was a Keyblader, who would have known" Naruto said.

"Seeing as I was too dangerous to let exist he sealed my existence with the Mugengan core" she said.

"This Mugengan seems to be a lot of trouble. Do you know what it can do?" Naruto asked.

"I can only imagine that the power is scarcely destructive. No one has been able to obtain such a power. Many have tried, none have succeeded. You are no different… you will fail like the rest" Agatha said.

Naruto drew his Keyblade and pointed it at the girls neck "How do I know you didn't just kill the others? You did mention you have quite the kinky interest with those you capture".

"The seal forbids me from even the slightest of violent or sexual activity. I can only use my powers as a demonstration, I cannot use it so long as the Mugengan core exist without a host" she said.

"So you want the seal to be broken, so your wickedness can run ramped without stop. Quite a discernable punishment those light dwellers gave you" Naruto said smiling.

"Don't get me wrong, all these hundreds of years living in solitude has made me incredible lonely and consequential towards others, maybe even down right sympathetic" she said. Naruto simply chuckled. "Do you know how long it has been sense I have felt the hard penetration of the opposite sex. Ohhh how I would love to fuck you every way but north. If it were not for this dawm seal I will make you explode in more ways then one" she said with the most seductive voice she can muster.

"Poor creature… you want freedom don't you" Naruto said. The girl nodded. "Your life is of very little concern to me. After I obtain this Mugengan you may do as you please" Naruto said.

"Your confidence blinds you young child, no one has ever obtained the Mugengan. You are no different, you will die just like the rest" Agatha said.

"Then I guess we will have to see if your hypothesis is right. Show me the way out of this maze. If I am right you get your freedom, if wrong you get to see me die. Ether way you will be entertained. It is better then just sitting here pondering you petty thoughts" Naruto said.

"I like you style, let us hope you can back up what that tongue spits" Agatha said. She then followed Naruto through the maze.

**%/%**

**Keyblade Graveyard**

Sora and Terra walked the empty badlands of the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Organization 13, a group comprised of Xehanort's nobody along with 12 others" Terra said.

"They caused me and my friends trouble for awhile. I don't really know what happened to five of them but six of them faded into darkness and Roxas became one with me. I guess he was the only one who truly had a heart" Sora said.

"And what about Maleficent, you told me she is still out in about" Terra said.

"The king warned me of trouble but did not clarify whether it was Maleficent and Pete or something new. Now that Xehanort is truly gone I don't know what's next" Sora said.

"Is Vanitas still around?" Terra asked.

**Song: Strange Whispers**

"Who is that?" Sora asked and was some reason shaken by the name.

"An apprentice under Xehanort, back in the day he tried to destroy me, Ven and Aqua along with our friendship" Terra said.

"You mean the masked boy. The king only briefly mentioned him. He said that he disappeared after attempting to take over Ven's body. He did not clarify if he was destroyed or not" Sora said.

"So it is possible that Vanitas is still out and about. This is not good, we must find Ven and Aqua before anything's escalates" Terra said.

**Song:End**

"I think that will have to wait. We have company" Sora said staring at a man who blocked their path. He was white with short light blond hair with a blond goatee and blue eyes. He had an all silver suit with a white trench coat that blew in the wind. Sora recognized the man off the back. "He's with Organization 13" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. Terra did the same "so I guess these clowns did not all die" Terra said. The man in question smiled. "Yesterday I was an enemy, however today I am a friend" he said his British accent highly noticeable.

"Your Luxord, the gamer of the Organization. A year ago he caused trouble in one of the worlds by drawing me and my friends into twisted game like battles" Sora said.

"Oh come now Sora, I was just following orders" Luxord said.

"You think I supposed to believe that" Sora said. The man chuckled "of course you wouldn't. However I am not your enemy this time, I am an ally sent by the drifter of time. The same man that recently paid a visit to you" the man said.

"I thought you nobodies faded into darkness" Sora shouted.

"I guess there is more to the riddle of these nobodies" Terra said.

"It is true I did fade into the blackness, however the game is never over. I have been giving an extra life in this new sequel we call existence" Luxord said.

"Then I will just have to take that life away" Sora said with anger. Terra put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I don't know anything about this man but let us hear what he has to say" Terra said. The man mustered a smile, the same smile he gave when he first took of his hood in front of Sora.

**%/%**

Agatha led Naruto through the long annoying maze. Naruto saw the end of the maze, he smiled being so close to what he wanted. That smile was short lived. Flames emerged from the ground. The flames pilled together making hissing sounds. "Through the fire and the flames his soul roars violently. The flames burn his enemies away into dust. Gorlag the living flame. To get to the Mugengan you must destroy the burning sentinel" Agatha said. The flame took the form of a burning humanoid demon holding a fire whip. In his eyes shinned the souls of the defeated victims that disintegrated by the hands of this beast. Naruto summoned his Keyblade.

**Song: Magna Dragoon Stage (Megaman X4)**

"Lets see what your made of" Naruto said going into Vanitas stance. Agatha watched as Naruto was drawn into a battle. The flame sentinel swung its fire whip around wildly. Naruto dashed away and slashed the monster in the chest. The sentinel retaliated by whipping Naruto with his whip repeatedly. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the sentinel, he brought his Keyblade down on it making ice come from the tip. The flame sentinel back handed Naruto against a wall. _"Physical attacks do little to no damage on him. I'll have to get some distance" _Naruto thought.

Naruto forged darkness within his hand. He then blasted the creature with a dark Firaga. This attack did nothing, "that was stupid of me. Why would I use fire on something made of it" he said. The flame sentinel punched the ground creating a wall of fire that rapidly hit Naruto. He then used his speed to come towards the in air Naruto. He whipped Naruto repeatedly juggling him in the air. He then used his whip to capture Naruto and bring him towards him. He opened his mouth attempting to devour Naruto. Naruto's arm broke free, Naruto covered his Keyblade with ice and strike raided the beast hitting it with a Keyblade of cold.

The sentinel hissed in agony. The fire started to get bigger and the sentinel went back into battle completely enraged. Naruto then back flipped back and shot a dark Thundaga blast at the sentinel. The sentinel slashed his whip forward destroying the attack. The sentinel slapped his whip to the ground creating a barrage of burning fire towers. Naruto dashed away trying to dodge the attacks. The sentinel dashed in front of him whipping him with his whip sending him to the fire pillars.

Naruto got back up, the sentinel laughed maniacally as it charged up a ball of solar energy. It blasted Naruto with the blast knocking him unconscious. The sentinel slowly walked towards Naruto's unconscious body. "I guess he was all talk" Agatha snorted. She looked at Naruto's body as it filled with darkness. His body became coated into a dark body suit. He was all black and white with a mask that portrayed the unversed sign. His Keyblade turned white and black (Twighlight Void Gear). He got up and looked at the sentinel. The sentinel hissed at Naruto feeling the presence of the end. In the blink of an eye Naruto slashed through the sentinel. The sentinel screamed in agony as it was blinded by rage. It charged at Naruto whipping its whip wildly. "Willow in despair" Naruto said as he covered his whole body in a sphere of darkness. Dark Naruto clones rained from the sphere slashing the sentinel in different directions. The sentinel felt its existence dieing as he started to disappear. Naruto came out of the sphere and shot the monster with one last blast of bluish darkness. Naruto walked out of the maze reverting back to normal as the flames died.

"_He destroyed the Sentinel, maybe he is different" _Agatha thought as she began to follow him.

**What awaits Naruto further in the temple? What is Luxord up to? To be continued.**

**%/%**

**AN: Her character is based on Lorena Kiski from True Blood (my favorite True Blood character besides Franklin Moot). I figured I would give Naruto a mode that turns him into the Vanitas Sentiment. This mode is known as Twighlight Mode seeing as it is black and white. I know Void Gear is the name of the White and Black Keyblade you get after defeating Vanitas Sentiment however it is also the name of Vanitas regular Keyblade. I don't want to ruin too much but we will see more of Twighlight Mode Naruto. Read, review and send feedback.**


	5. Mugen Infinity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**AN: This took longer then I expected mainly because I have been busy with school. Hopefully during the vacation I can get a lot more done for this story, Re: Flawless and Naruto of Light. I might make another Naruto crossover later on but before I do that I have to finish this and Naruto of Light. **

**%/%**

Luxord stared at Sora, "It surly has been along time sense we last met. If I do remember I believe the last time I saw you, you were cutting through my body with that Keyblade of yours" Luxord.

"I'll gladly do it again you filthy nobody" Sora spat.

"How raciest, you wont give me a chance because of my origin" Luxord said.

"So what, ll you nobodies are the same. All you care about is yourselves. You have no heart so you injure everyone around you so you can get one back. I wish you all would disappear forever" Sora said.

"Tell that to Axel and Roxas, two people you trusted and felt sorrow for" Luxord said. Sora turned his head knowing the man was right.

"Someone like you does not come empty handed. What brings you here?" Terra asked.

"It's quite simple. There is a new game with a different set of rues. I am sure you heard about the Black Void?" Luxord asked.

"being who is destined to cover the world in eternal blackness. His eyes reveal the a twisted madness. He who holds the demon of nine tails becomes one with the dark remnant" Luxord said.

"Demon off nine? Dark Remnant?" Sora said.

"The dark half of the original light hero. His soul combined with the host of the nine tailed demon. Together their powers are great… but unstable. The eyes he bares stabilize his body" Luxord said.

"And what is the name of this dark void" Terra asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki. His story has already started, the drifter sent me to help create an alternate ending" Luxord said.

"And you think, you alone can stop this so called Naruto Uzamaki?" Sora asked.

"Not alone which is why I have been assigned to platoon with you and your friends. The dark void is incredible powerful. Right now is new found powers are still developing. We have a chance to stop him before he becomes to powerful. But even with that he is not alone" Luxord said.

"What do you mean" Sora asked.

"He will try to recruit others to do his biding. The soldiers he recruits are just as powerful and ruthless as he is" Luxord said.

"So if anything we should kill this dark void before he starts any real damage" Terra said.

"Precisely, there is only one problem. The dark void moves incredible fast. He makes no hesitation in his plans if we are to act we must act now" Luxord said. "Then get us out of here already" Sora said.

"I am no longer able to use the corridors of darkness. Even if I could use them it would be a risk on both of your parts" Luxord said.

"Then it is best we keep searching for the exit point" Terra said. Luxord joined the party and the three searched for the exit point.

**%/%**

After many hours of slaying heartless and nobodies Naruto and Agatha finally made it to the core room. Naruto sniffed the air around him, air filled with power. He felt plunge in his blood, as if to say the two energies were connected. "Welcome to the core Naruto" Agatha said. Naruto smiled in satisfaction, "yes, this is it!" Naruto said. The room was vacancy and whiter with a yellow core of energy being surprised in a machine like tube. He walked forward, the closer he got to the core the stronger the darkness pouring out of him became. "This power I will use to set a blaze to all my enemies" Naruto said his hand desperately reaching out to the tube. As he moved forward dusk surrounded him. "You simpletons would dare interfere in my destiny" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. "You will rue the day you were ever imagined in this world" Naruto said as he stood his ground. The dusk all swirled at him tackling him. "WRAGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Naruto yelled as he exploded with dark energy. The dusk disappeared from once they came. Naruto held his head in pain. "What is this pain?" he said out loud.

"_He surly is a strange unstable creature" _Agatha thought. He moved forward his sight beginning to fail, he yelled. "What the hell is going on?" he said holding his head.

"Your body is not use to such darkness, now it has finally taken its tool on you" said a voice appearing from the darkness. Naruto's sight shortly returned to him. He saw the fading haired blond man who stood before him. "At first the power acts accordingly, but after awhile it takes back what it has given" the man said. Naruto looked through Vanitas memories, it had little to no data on the man other then, "Even… if I am correct. You were a scientist at radiant garden" Naruto said his body felling weak.

"Correct, I go by Vexen now. The Mugengan is not fit for someone such as your self. Only one with an intellect such as mine should have that kind of power" Vexen said.

"That is what you think" Naruto said, darkness pouring from his body. He felt weaker then before, have taping into Vanitas power to much as made him feel this way?

"The Mugengan can stabilize you, making your powers over the dark balanced with your deteriorating body… however" Vexen said. He summoned his shield Frozen Pride. "That power is mine and mine alone. No one shall stand in my way, never again" Vexen said. He then remembered that day from a year ago. "_Axel took my life, or what seemed to be me. Only a clone took the blow from Axel's explosion. While they twitted their thumbs and played their games with the Keyblade master a sat dormant in an abandon laboratory in the __Ninja Lands. __I observed my comrades from afar, Larxene was the first to parish, then Lexeaus fell to the hero of darkness, Marluxia ambition was scattered across the boundary and then Zexion was out schemed. What I did not anticipate was the death that befallen next. My precious Sora replica, Xion met her end by the Key of Destiny. After that the melodious Demyx played his last tone, Xaldin then met his demise and disappeared along with the wind, Axel perished in the sacrificial flame of illusionary friendship, Xigbar then disappeared having the last laugh, Luxord lost the game as well, Saix was overpowered and Roxas assimilated with his other. Last but certainly not least Xemnas died, everything they stood for was no match for that one boy and his strong heart. Now I stand here the last of Organization 13. I outlived even the strongest nobodies, I alone will fulfill the ambitions my brotherin before me have failed. That Mugengan can only belong to me and me alone… I will not allow this ruffian who came from no where to obtain it" _Vexen thought.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Naruto shouted felling the darkness breaking down his body. Vexen took note of this, "you hope to defeat me with your powers acting against you like that, how pathetic. Your kind is truly fun to watch" Vexen said. Naruto growled at him, "Shut up old man"

Vexen laughed that famous granny laugh he always had. "Come on boy, I will chill you to your death" Vexen said evilly. Naruto growled and ran forward, Vexen stood there standing his ground with shield in hand.

**%/%**

**Song: Another Side**

Naruto slashed against Vexen's shield. Vexen pushed him back with the force of his shield. "No good" he said as he conjured ice from nothingness. He shot Naruto with an ice scatter shot. Naruto ran out of the way, running towards him. Naruto shot a blast of dark fire from his Keyblade. Vexen took the full attack. Naruto then rushed forward infused with the darkness. He brought his Keyblade down. Vexen then jabbed Naruto in the stomach with the edge of his shield. He then pushed Naruto back creating an ice pillar from the ground. Naruto summoned his clones, they ran towards Vexen attacking him with their Keyblades, Vexen pushed them back with a barricade of ice. Some of the clones exploded into darkness sending Vexen flying. Vexen regained his balance in the air by levitating. "You're too much trouble" Vexen said as he started to summon frozen wind. Naruto felt the pain of darkness go through his body, _"shit, I cant keep it up. If I do anything to drastic I will die" _Naruto thought. Vexen then closed his hand, the wind picked up scarring Naruto with frozen shards and cuts. As the wind continued the shards became pillars that scarred his body more and more. Naruto felt the pain of the ice and darkness. Naruto staggered to his knees. "You lost boy, your power is very unstable. To use most of it you risk your own heart and existence. One like me who is void of a heart does not need such a struggle" Vexen said. He then forged a spear of ice from the cold, "Let the cold chill in as I swiftly end you with this spear from the devil cage" Vexen said. "Die fiend" Vexen said as he swiftly shot the spear Naruto's way. Naruto screamed in agony as the chill scarred him all over. _"He was not the one, just like the rest he has fallen" _Agatha thought. The spear moved closer and closer to Naruto. "You don't get it you old basterd…" Naruto whispered. He then quickly moved out of the way, he appeared in front of Vexen and stabbed him in the chest with his Keyblade. Blood spewed out of the nobody's chest. "I AM THE DEVIL!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Vexen's dieing face. The two fell down on the ground, Naruto landing on top of Vexen.

**Song end**

Naruto picked up Vexen by the neck, "Impossible… I… I was suppose to become omnipotent" Vexen said as his body slowly started to fade to darkness. "Omnipotent is my fate not yours. You are just one of the many stepping stones I need to becoming the most powerful being in the universe" Naruto said. He started to suck in Vexen's remaining energy. "You know to much I am un aware of… I will use you essence as knowledge and put your remains to good use" Naruto said absorbing Vexen. "You wont… get away with… this… you lunatic. Sora… will… stop … you… you… will… never…succe…" and with those last words Vexen faded and became a part of Naruto. Narutos body glowed nobody energy. "You've become apart of me. With that done with I will now achieve what is meant to be" Naruto said running for the Mugengan core and slashing the tube open.

"Yes… THIS IS IT" Naruto screamed. The Mugengan core glowed a yellowish light. It's energy gravitized the whole place, pulling Naruto in. "Here it is Naruto, this will kill you or make. Go for it NOW!" Agatha yelled. As the core pulled Naruto in he reached his hand out for the power. The energy soon pulled him completely in putting his whole body in pain. The core started to break down the molecules in his body, slowly destroying it. _"His body is trying to reject the power, he might die" _Agatha thought. As the core slowly destroyed his body, demon chakra started to emerged from his body, it started to fill in the parts of his body the core was destroying. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain for the feeling of his body kept being broken down and reconfigured. Naruto used his force of will to compress the Mugengan energy with his heart. "It … will… be mine!" Naruto said as his body glowed with darkness as well as yellow Mugengan energy. The calibration of energy retreated back inside him, the Mugengan fusing with his body. Naruto then landed on the ground, he opened his eyes. "COMPLETE!" he said with his eyes glows an upside down yellow cross. His eyes released an energy that filled the whole castle.

"_He did it, I feel my strength returning" _Agatha thought. The temple started to crumble, as it crumbled Naruto looked up. Not even worried that the temple would collapse on him Naruto just stood there. Agatha looked at the young man who was completely fazed by the falling castle. Naruto raised his Keyblade to the sky, he opened a hole in the sky that swallowed the dibree from the falling castle.

Naruto scanned Vexen's mind. "Once a scientist who dabbled to deep in the dark, along with your 5 associates you became subjects in your own experiment. Nobodies: smarter then heartless they are the empty shells left behind of a person who secluded themselves so dark they became heartless. Organization 13: a group of high functioning nobodies trying to become whole and gain unmatched power… in some case. Made up of 13 nobodies Xemnas being there leader, hey all met their ends by Keybladers Sora and Riku, except two… the one called Axel sacrificed himself to save Sora… Axel a true weakling. The one called Roxas became apart of his original self… Sora. Who is this Xemnas?" Naruto asked as he continued to scan Vexen's mind. "Top nobody and remnant of Xehanort a scientist at radiant garden… he originally stole Ansem's name and continued the research. Is this Xehanort the same Xehanort that Vanitas associated with?" Naruto asked as he then scanned Vanitas memories. "Master Xehanort originally attempted to steal Terra's body. Terra… the only difference between Terra and the scientist Xehanort is the hair, skin and eyes… they have the same features none the less. Concluded that Master Xehanort and Scientist Xehanort are one and the same" Naruto said. Agatha looked at Naruto who was standing in the middle of where the temple used to be as if he was basking in the sun. _"What is he doing… is he looking through that guys memories" _she thought. "Who is this Sora and Riku?" Naruto asked himself looking through Vexen's memories. "Sora: a young boy with an exceptionally strong heart. He wields the Keyblade and sets order to the worlds no mater what the cost. He is responsible for the deaths of Ansem the heartless and most of Organization 13. A worthy adversary if you ask me… I look forward to fighting him. And for Riku… Riku: a strong hearted boy who is the best friend of Sora. He Sora and Kairi are insuperable, a fact the Organization was trying to prove wrong. His heart was close to darkness making seduced by Ansem… the heartless of Xehanort, this is just like Terra but smarter. And this Kairi… Kairi: a girl who used to reside in radiant garden. Her heart is pure light. Only few have hearts of pure light. Sora is infatuated with her, something the Organization used against him" Naruto said. Agatha began to walk to Naruto… "you did…" she was cut of by maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHHA…heheheheheh. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Terra, Ventus, Aqua… these Keybladers are interesting. Just even more interesting then my so called brother Sasuke… I wonder what can I truly accomplish with this new found power. I wish to put it to the test" Naruto said out loud. Agatha smiled "I always heard the one who obtains the Mugengan will become mad with power. I did not speculate how" she said. Naruto turned around and looked at her. "Mad you say… I like that word… mad. Am I mad for being curios… if I am so mad then let it be so. I will use this madness as I see fit" Naruto said. "Good to hear, I always admired madness" Agatha said with seduction in her voice.

"Of course doing it alone will be boring. I intend to have company on my way. I have a few people in mind… some impossible but with this Mugengan I will make it possible. I open the invitation to you. You do have your freedom now. So what will you do?" Naruto asked Agatha. Without hesitation she impulsively kissed Naruto. They both closed their eyes in the magic of the moment, both their tongues danced like serpents in a cave in. Naruto released the kiss. "I will take that as a yes" he said. She kissed him again confirming his answer. Her hand slowly moved in between his legs, massaging his most special place. Naruto hands grew tight around her ass. They made out in a lustful embrace. Agatha whispered in Naruto's ear. "Be as ruff as possible, this is my first time in a long while".

**%/%**

Riku and Kairi made it to the ruins of the world that never was. The vacant city was pretty much in ruins. Far different from the steel cold lifeless city it used to be, this place was now a shadow of what it once was. No nobodies were present. The only thing that remained of the thirteen was the vague memories of the challenge they presented before Sora and the others.

"This place is cold" Kairi said shivering.

"If Xemnas were to bring Sora anywhere it would be here" Riku said.

"This place is empty, it feels like no ones here" Kairi said.

"That's how nobodies are, empty and void of life. If Xemnas is back nothing surprises me as of now" Riku said. They looked around the vacant city, not a soul was there. Not a heartless or a nobody.

**%/%**

After having savage ruff sex with Agatha, Naruto surrounded himself in darkness putting his cloths back on magically. "That what incredible satisfying… but now we must go on" Naruto said. Agatha surrounded her self with green flames putting her cloths back on. "Almost intoxicating, tasting you is almost addictive" Agatha said wiping her lip. Naruto summoned his Keyblade, "that aside there is still much to be taken care of. That Sora kid is still out there with nothing to do and no threats to hold him. I think the worlds have been at peace for to little to long." Naruto raised his Keyblade to the sky. Blue darkness started to poor off his body. The darkness went in separate directions and disappeared into the ground. "Fledgling emotions of pure darkness, scatter like roaches and make my enemies where of me" Naruto said darkly. Agatha smiled at the man she physically loved, "where are you going to start" she said.

"From what I gathered from Vexen those Akatsuki are after me. He did info on them, Itachi, Kisame, Saisori, Deidara, Kakazu, Hidon, Pain, Konan, Zetsu and even there secret leader Madara Uchiha. Starting with them may seem fun, I might even make a couple of friends" Naruto said.

"You think some of them would follow you. Along time ago a man told me of them while trying to obtain the Mugengan. Orochimaru, the only man to escape death from the Mugengan core. His heart was strong enough to obtain the Mugengan but for some reason he the power rejected him. I know little of them but I have my doubts someone of there caliber would go along with you" Agatha said.

"Negative, like I said before I want to have fun with them. There are still things I do not know about this Mugengan. The info I have is very little, I need to test this power to see how much I am worth. The Akatsuki are just the perfect test dummies" Naruto said. "That's cute, they're like toys to you" Agatha said.

"As for Orochimaru, I have a bone to pick with him" Naruto said.

"And what exactly is this grudge against him?" Agatha asked.

"Along time ago he took my best friend away from me. I made a promise I would bring him back to the village. I intend to do that one way or another" Naruto said. Agatha smirked, "I believe you have a more darker approach to this situation" Agatha asked. Naruto stood quiet for awhile, he then opened a portal from darkness. "Enough talk, let us go" Naruto said walking through the portal. Agatha followed.

%/%

Terra, Sora and Luxord walked through the Keyblade graveyard. Terra felt something in his stomach. Terra summoned his Keyblade immediately. "Something's up" he said. Luxord turned around to see a blue creature emerge from the ground. "What are these things" he said. Sora summoned his Keyblade "Are they Heartless?" Sora asked.

"No they are Unversed" Terra said. The three then quickly ran into battle.

%/%

Riku and Kairi walked the vacant streets. Riku then felt like something was watching them. He summoned his Keyblade and slashed the creature in question. Once he did 10 more of them surrounded him and Kairi. ""Heartless, they must be a different verity" Riku said.

"I am not sure if they are heartless, something seems a bit off" Kairi said. The unversed kept emerging more and more at a time. Kairi and Riku cut through most of them but there was still too many. "We can't beat them all" Kairi said. Just then they both saw someone spinning in the air shooting pearls of light at every Unversed. As they disappeared back to once they came the person in question landed before them. "Your majesty" Riku said looking at his friends (Mickey Kh2 outfit).

"Gosh Riku, how many times do I have to tell ya you can call me Mickey" said the mouse king.

**%/%**

**AN: This Fic is going to be a lot darker then what I originally anticipated. I am not good at writing lemons. I tried before and I failed, I will leave it to your imagination on what went on between Naruto and Agatha. **

**What will Naruto do next, what can this Mugengan do, what will become of Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki. To be continued.**

**I believe someone asked me if Sasuke was going to join Naruto, that is a defiant no because I got something much darker planned for Sasuke. **

**Please read, review and send feedback.**


	6. Black Void

**AN: 2010 was an epic year for me… other then that I cannot say much in this authors note.**

Riku smiled at the mouse king, "Mickey it's so good to see a friendly face". Mickey smiled back at his friend (to me it seems he is stock with a non stop smile on his face at all times even when he is upset). He could not help but think how much Riku has grown sense the Ansem incident. "Your Majesty, would you happen to know what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Something is amiss; I sense something terrible is about to happen to everyone" Mickey said feeling somewhat confused.

"Xemnas has returned he has taken Sora" Riku said.

"I see… that is truly troublesome, but something is still amiss" Mickey said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"we all know about what happened 11 years ago?" Mickey asked. The two nodded their heads. "After Xehanort took control of Terra's body he started to experiment with the darkness and later on formed Organization 13" Riku said.

"Very true but Xehanort and any of his alterations is not what I am worried about" Mickey said.

"If not Xehanort then who?" Riku asked.

"His apprentice Vanitas" Mickey said.

"Vanitas? Wasn't he destroyed?" Kairi asked.

"Cant say for sure, all I have is a theory" Mickey said. Kairi and Riku gave Mickey their undivided attention. "If Ventus heart of light went inside Sora, where did Vanitas heart of darkness go" Mickey said.

"It should have gone to the realm of darkness" Riku said.

"I have my doubts… although I originally went to the realm of darkness to look for Aqua I came across the dark realms Keyblade. I found no remnants of Vanitas in that place" Mickey said.

"The realm of darkness is a huge place, I am sure some part of him is there" Riku said.

"Maybe but what if his heart did go to another" Mickey said.

"What is the worse that can happen. I mean if Ven beat him before I am sure we can do it again" Kairi said.

"Ok lets use our brains" Mickey said insulting Kairi a little. It was extremely obvious the mouse king barley cared for the girl. "Ventus heart went inside Sora, sense then Sora has done much good for the worlds. Vanitas was cold, ruthless, heartless and calculating. With His heart in the right individual the vessel can be even more ruthless then the real thing" Mickey said.

"Then we better find this person and take him out" Kairi said.

"Correction, me and Riku need to find Sora first and then worry about a possible Vanitas uprising. You lack the training and proper skill to be a truly effective Keyblader" Mickey said.

"I have been training with Sora and Riku. I can take care of myself" Kairi said.

"You are a liability, you would only slow us down" Mickey said.

"No I wouldn't, tell him Riku I am a good Keyblader" Kairi said.

"I'd hate to admit it but your skills can use some work. It's best if we just go and you go home for now" Riku said.

"Hell no, I'm not going back home. Remember what I said before. I am done sitting on the sidelines. This time I am sticking with you guys until the end" Kairi said. Mickey rolled his eyes. He then opened a portal made of light, "you will go to the castle and home your skills with Donald and Goofy. Leave the real fight to us" Mickey said.

"But your majesty…" Kairi said. Mickey glared at Kairi, a glare so powerful it was as if to say, "question me again and I will make sure I put you in a coma". Without a word Kairi went into the portal. Riku breathed easy, "at least she is safe now. Sora would kill me if something happened to her" Riku said.

"I don't see why Sora would bedazzle himself with someone like that" Mickey said. Riku looked at the irritated king, "I take it you don't like her" Riku said.

"There should be something that can help us in the castle ruins. Lets go, we are wasting time" Mickey said changing the subject. _"What does Mickey have against Kairi" _Riku thought. He then shrug the feeling off and followed the king.

**%/%**

Terra/ Sora and Luxord finally made it to the exit point. He summoned his Keyblade and shot a beam of light at the Keyhole. He opened a portal which the three went through.

**%/%**

Staring in the still of night stood Naruto, except this time he was different. He wore a warped version of Vanitas mask (think Zero from Code Geases), an all black body suit with the Unversed sign on his chest. He wore a large cape that looked as though it showed the whole galaxy. He wore tight leather pants and Organization 13 boots and gloves. Agatha came from the dark, "He is no more, an old lady and a pink haired girl stoke him down" Agatha said. Naruto breathed easy. "What is with the new outfit, are you trying to impress me? It is working" Agatha said flirting with Naruto.

"I am a rouge shinobi… the art of a ninja deals with concealing your identity. I would not like to sully my identity yet. I need a new name… I am still thinking of one" Naruto said. Agatha looked at the young man, "What are you planning to do now. The man you seek is a corpse now" Agatha said.

"Exactly… there is something I want to try out… and the corpse of the former puppet master is the perfect tool to do so. Stay put and make monitor the dead" Naruto said. He then walked away, as he walked away the scene went to battlefield of dead shinobi.

**%/%**

Sakura laid dormant in her bed, thinking of all the vents that transpired two days ago. Gaara was saved by Granny Chio, she really has faith in the boy. And old bag of dust who cared nothing for the baby of the village gave her very life to bring Gaara back. Perhaps she did it out of the concerns of her own heart. As Sakura dreamed she dreamt of her Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi eating ramen together. Feeling comfortable that all her teammates was together with no fighting. She laughed and joked around with her teammates. Little did she know a man came to sit next to her, This man was wearing an all black cloak with his face concealed by the hood. "Staying stuck in the pass will only delay your future" the man said. Sakura looked at the man, "what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"By the time you catch up he will be a different person" the cloaked man said darkly.

"What are you talking about Sasuke is back in the village" she turned to her teammates and saw no one sitting there. She then looked around to see no one else was around. Just her and the coated man. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"A dream, a manifestation of the subconscious" the coated man said.

"I'll get out of this dream" Sakura said trying to snap back to reality.

"I am afraid this is not the type of dream you are allowed to run away from" the man said.

"It doesn't matter, we will get Sasuke back… Naruto promised" Sakura said in fear. The coated man chuckled "Oh my dear… who ever said I was talking about Sasuke" the cloaked man said as he disappeared. The next thing Sakura saw was a battlefield full of corpses. The corpses were familiar to her, "Tenten, Neji" Sakura said in fear. As she walked through the battlefield she saw more familiar corpses. "Lee, Shikamaru, Ino". The next corpse scarred her to death. "KAKASHI SENSI!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards her dead teacher. She tried to use her medical Ninjustsu to bring him back to life but to no avail.

"Oh you poor thing" said a demandingly powerful voice. Sakura turned around to see a man wearing the same coat as the guy from before (his face completely concealed). This man was different from the man from before, his voice was completely different. Sakura looked around to see six other figures just like him surrounding her. One was bulky with his arms behind his back, one was skinny his coat was close fitting, one was a female, another was a tall man who had a strap around his chest with a sword on his back, one was a medium sized man, one was short and it was hard to determine the sex. "What do you want?" Sakura asked with fear in her voice. The first man started to walk forward. Sakura ran in and punched the man; the man quickly zipped away leaving behind flouting Sakura petals. The man with his arms behind his back withdrew one of his hands and forced Sakura back with a force of wind. Sakura tried to regain her balance but she was cut off by the skinny man who shot her in the chest (his weapon was all black and hard to see). All of them withdrew their weapons, the bulky man held a spear of darkness. The skinny one held dark guns, the female held a sword of darkness, the short one also held a dark blade, the average one also held a blade, the tall one grabbed his tapped up sword and freed it revealing a huge sword of darkness. The lancer stabbed Sakura in the chest, the skinny one shot her in the chest, the others continuously slashed through her. The onslaught of attacks went on forever with the main one watching. The main one summoned a scythe forged in darkness; he used Sakura petals to raise her body. He then threw his scythe making it go through her body and severally damaging her. Sakura fell to the floor, blood leaking from every direction. The main one drew his scythe and prepared to behead her. Just then a man grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the way. Although he wore the coat Sakura knew he was different from the others. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up, she looked at his face and could not see him. All she could see was those evil upside down cross yellow eyes staring into her soul. "Goodbye… Sakura… my comrade" the man said as he dug his hand into her heart.

At that point Sakura woke up holding her heart. That dream was too intense. Only one thought went through her head. "I gotta find Naruto" she said.

**%/%**

Kankoro and a group of sand shinobi headed to the cave where Saisori was last seen. "Are you sure about this?" one of the shinobi asked Saisori.

"Yup, Temari told me her self that Saisori is dead. I plan to use his puppet body as one of my own" Kankoro said.

"I don't know master, something tells me that an ill omen is near" said one of the shinobi. Unlike the others (who were all wearing Jonin and Chunin outfits except Kankoro) this one stood out. He was the youngest out of all of them, he had short black hair with a red scarf around his head. He had a scar across his left cheek. He had a opened Chunin vest and wore dark brown shinobi pants (shriken and Kunai pocket holders as well).

"Relax Chip you will be fine" Kankoro said. They entered the cave, they saw Saisori's body on the floor. What they saw next surprised them, there was a man in black with a spacious cape standing over the body. "…Kankoro? Long time no see" Naruto said. Kankoro gasped.

"You know him boss?" Chip asked.

"Something feels familiar but I cannot put my figure on it" Kankoro said. Naruto turned around and stared at the shinobi through his mask. Naruto zipped away and cut one of the sand Jonin in the back with his Keyblade. The shinobi drew out their weapons. "Good lets see what your made of" Naruto said rushing into battle with Keyblade in hand. One of the shinobi disappeared into the darkness. Another ran forward, "Tag team arts, double cyclone slash" they said as one used the wind to enhance is speed. Naruto zipped out of the way of both these attacks. Naruto then used his hand signs, "Mugen style SIN: cross sacrifice" Naruto said as his eyes glowed bright yellow through his mask. The two men's attacks redirected at each other both killing and scattering their body parts everywhere. "What did he just do?" one of the shinobi said.

"I guess I can explain seeing as you will all die here. Their hearts were weak, so they are easy to manipulate in such a jutsu" Naruto said.

"A Jutsu that manipulates weak hearts, that's insane" one of the Chunin said. Naruto chuckled "You think that's crazy watch this. MUGEN style Wind: cry of distortion" Naruto said as he swung his Keyblade creating a sound wave in the direction of the Chunin. The pressure of sound was so loud his whole body disintegrated. "What the hell" now he has sound attacks Chip said. Kankoro brought out his crow puppet. "Who ever you are you are powerful, but you cannot stop me" Kankoro said charging crow at Naruto. Naruto dashed out of the way. "Cry of distortion" Naruto said as he sent the sound wave Kankoro's way. This pushed Kankoro back damaging his body and making his bones vibrate. _"That attack should have killed me. Perhaps there is a flaw within his attack pattern. None the less that attacked took some great damage out of me" _Kankoro thought.

"_Unlike some of these ninja's Kankoro's heart is stronger then those others. So it will take a lot more then that attack to kill him. Lucky for me I have so many more tricks up my sleeve"_ Naruto thought. A Shinobi appeared behind Naruto throwing a bomb kunai at him. It exploded on contact. Before the jonin knew it two Naruto clones appeared next to him and exploded into exploding darkness damaging the shinobi. Naruto then rushed through the shinobi and chopped his head off. Three shinobi attacked from different directions, "Fire style: Great Flame" they shouted as they all breathed fire out of their mouths. The flames surrounded Naruto but before the flames can make contact Naruto used his hand signs, "Mugen style Water: River of sadness" Naruto said as water emerged as a shield to protect him from the flames. Naruto then imprisoned the three shinobi in water shaped as two maidens, the moans of sadness echoed from the water.

"This is my chance" Chip said as he rushed in with two kunai in hand. Kankoro followed up with his crow puppet. When chip got close Naruto used more hand signs. "Mugen Style Fire: Hades BREATH!" Naruto shouted as he sprouted out blue flames from his mouth that covered chip. Kankoro redirected crow out of the way so it won't take damage. Chip fell back getting up from the attack. "Mugen Style Water: Liquid Nitrogen Burst" Naruto shouted as the water that imprisoned the shinobi turned to ice. Naruto then used the ice he created to shot ice crystals in every direction to kill all the other sand shinobi (except Chip and Kankoro).

Kankoro then imprisoned Naruto in his Black Ant Puppet. "Now for the end of this play" Kankoro said summoning Salamander. Crow came apart and stabbed the Black Ant. Salamander then used its flamethrower to burn the Black Ant. "It's over" Kankoro said. Kankoro then felt his life flashing before his eyes. He looked down to realize that his body was being covered in shadows. Kankoro tried his best to shake the shadows off of him. Naruto then emerged from the puppet, "Mugen Style SIN: Apathy of the strong. Now become swallowed by your own pride puppeteer" Naruto said. Kankoro tried to scream but the darkness covered his throat. His whole body was coated in darkness until it rapped him into a cocoon of darkness.

Naruto then looked at Chip who was the last sand shinobi standing. "Flee to your village, tell them that your crow was slaughtered by the black void" Naruto said coldly. Without a word Chip ran out of the cave.

Naruto then looked at the cocoon of darkness. _"Apathy of the strong: a Jutsu that can only be used with the sacrifice of lives along with me being on the verge of death. When Kankoro imprisoned me in the black ant he did not know that four of his sand ninja were still alive. Sense they gave up on life and accepted their suffering I was able to turn their bodies into the darkness that covers Kankoro. A very situational jutsu that can only be used five times. I now have three times to use it seeing as I tested the jutsu before hand. When the cocoon cracks Kankoro and his puppets will make one hell of a Heartless" _Naruto thought. He then looked at Saisori's corpse. "Now for you" Naruto said as he surged chakra to his hand. "You body is half puppet half human, which means a resurrection jutsu would only take a quarter of what it normally would take to bring you back. Naruto Mugengan glow yellow as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it forward. "Lifeless vessel return from the other side and become my new soldier" Naruto said. A yellow light came from the tip of his Keyblade and went into Saisori's body. "Mugen Style Sin: Lightless Resurrection". The body started to glow a dark blue light. The corpse started to shake until it came alive. Naruto landed the corpse back to the ground. Saisori looked around, "I'm supposed to be dead" he said.

"I have returned you to the land of the living, Saisori of the red sand" Naruto said.

"And what can you possible gain from brining me back to life?" Saisori asked.

"You carry a lot of blood in your reputation. I admire that, I want to offer you a position as one of my soldiers" Naruto said.

"And if I was to refuse" Saisori said.

"The answer is obvious, you return to the dead" Naruto said.

"I wish not be bored by dieing again. So I will take you up on your offer" Saisori said.

"Wise choice, as you can see my Jutsu comes with a few gifts. Learn to use you new abilities along with your old ones" Naruto said.

"Just who are you anyway?" Saisori asked. Naruto's helmet started to dissolve, it revealed his face. "Nine tailed Jinchuriki, I see" Saisori said.

"The Akatsuki are going after me, so I figure I take the fight to them" Naruto said as his helmet rematerialized over his head. "Which is why I brought you back to life, you along with 6 soldiers that I deem worthy will be my seven messengers of death" Naruto said. With no more words to spare Naruto began to leave the cave, Saisori followed. The second has now graced us with his presence.

**%/%**

Out from a portal of light Sora, Terra and Luxord emerged. Sora looked around to see the barley reconstructed radiant garden. "Well this place sure went to hell sense I last saw it" Terra said.

"A lot as went on here" Sora said.

"I wonder if that skinny basterd Braig is still around" Terra said.

"Unlikely, he met his end before me a year ago. I doubt we will be encountering him" Luxord said.

"I forgot was he the one with the blue hair or the one with the mullet" Sora said.

"He is the one who you wasted nearly an hour fighting because he kept teleporting from place to place" Luxord said.

"Oh the old guy with the eye patch. He pissed me off, I cant stand that basterd" Sora said.

"I am sure he is smiling in his grave for those words are an appraisal to someone such as him" Luxord said.

"At least when I fought you, you had the decency to shut up while fighting" Sora said to Luxord.

"So when I shot him in the eye, he got an eye patch for that. Well what ever, the point is he is gone. Let's go, I am sure Merlin can help us out" Terra said. The three then walked to Merlin's house fighting Unversed on the way there.

**%/%**

Naruto and Saisori met Agatha back in the forest. "I see you got what you came for" Agatha said.

"Saisori meet Agatha of the drowning flames" Naruto said. The puppet master reached out for a hand shake. She shook the man's hand feeling no sort of body temperature from him. "it's true what they say. You are a puppet" Agatha said.

"Is that an issue to you? If it is I am afraid Naruto will be down one temptress" Saisori said. Agatha smiled, "I like this one" she said.

"Seeing as you know him so well, Saisori it is your job to take out Deidara" Naruto said.

"Understood" Saisori said quickly.

"You sure that wont be a problem, from what I understand you two were a little close" Naruto said.

"It is the job of a shinobi to accomplish all missions without fail. This is no exception… besides I always wanted to see whose art is more supreme between the two of us, so it all evens out regardless" Saisori said.

"Do not fail me Saisori" Naruto said. Agatha then walked towards Naruto attempting to grab his crouch, Naruto moved her hand. "Not now … wait till later. There is still work to be done" Naruto said.

"What now then?" asked a sexually frustrated Agatha.

"Let's just say Akatsuki are not the only ones I am interested in…Organization 13 also concerns me" Naruto said.

"But from what I understand they have passed" Agatha said.

"True… however I can change some of that. There are really only three that interest me the most. All three having dark and destructively cunning aspects I can use" Naruto said.

"destructive qualities you say" Agatha said.

"The first in this list is what some would call a complete ass. The Freeshooter, I can use someone like that" Naruto said. Naruto then opened a dark portal. "I shall depart to the world that never was, Agatha you stick around and accompany Saisori just incase someone else wants to interfere" Naruto said walking through the portal.

**%/%**

At night Sakura ran to the Hokage tower, she then felt her footsteps stop. "_What is going on?" _she thought. Black crows emerged from every direction, they then came together to form a single being. The man in front of her looked just like Sasuke but older and a ponytail instead of Sasuke's spiky hair. He had an Akatsuki coat which scared Sakura. _"This man looks just like Sasuke, is this that brother of his I heard about" _she thought. Itachi looked at Sakura, his crimson red eyes looking as if they were staring into her soul.

"Sakura Harono, we need to talk" he said emotionlessly.

**AN: Early in the chapter I said that Mickey did not really like Kairi. I have my reasons for portraying Mickey that way. It will be more explained in future chapters.**

**Naruto's Mugengan has many abilities. As you can probably guess most the Jutsu he used is determined by the strength of his opponents hearts. **

**Continue to read and send your feedbacks, Reviews and ideas make a happy Jadai.**


	7. As if

**AN: Great timing for the next chapter, just when Re: Coded and BBS Final Mix came out. **

**%/%**

Sakura stared at the renegade Uchiha Itachi. Fear engulfed her heart. She heard rumors about this man and his cruelty. The same man who killed his own clan leaving his brother to live without a kin. Only a true monster can do that and still look at himself in the mirror. The man stared at Sakura, his eyes cold as steel. "Sakura Haruno of team Kakashi" Itachi said. Sakura gulped, only having encountered Itachi once before in the mission to rescue Gaara. That time it was hard for them to even deal with this master of Genjutsu. Without Naruto it was only her along with Kakashi and Chiyo at the time to fight him. If it were not for Chiyo and her expertise on dealing with Genjutsu users they probably would not get out of that fight alive.

"Yes… I am Sakura. What do you want?" Sakura said trying to put some backbone in her voice. Itachi moved towards her his face so close to Sakura, if they were a little closer they would be kissing. "Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"Ev… even if I did know the answer to that question why would I tell you?" Sakura said. Itachi moved back. He stared at the girls eye's. "I see… your telling the truth" Itachi said.

"Is that all you came for?" Sakura asked as she could not help but be curious of why Itachi would go out of his way for Naruto. For awhile Itachi stood quiet, "…perhaps he

Is lost in the dark, just like my brother…" Itachi said. Sakura looked at the man with a puzzled stare.

"You'd be wise not to follow ether of them. Both of your teammates can only do more harm then good" Itachi said making it clear to Sakura.

"What are you talking about? Naruto will not go down a dark path. Neither will Sasuke, the three of us will be a team again just you wait" Sakura said standing up for her friends. Itachi closed his eyes, "The wind tells a different story, one of great devastation. The one responsible time still gambles with. Don't get to close to them or you will be pulled into the darkness" he said.

"And I would trust your words, why? Your one of the Akatsuki, you are after Naruto for your own selfish ambitions and you have the nerve to tell me who my friends are I outta"… she was cut off. Itachi opened his eyes; a shiver went down her spine from the look of his eyes. She never felt so much fear in her life. "How rude of me to put my faith in someone like you. What a pitiful girl, you to be stuck in between to rocks that only shades themselves" Itachi said as he started to disappear into black birds. "Be smart and listen to the words I spoke. It may not seem like it but I have your best interest at heart" Itachi said, his voice echoing away.

**%/%**

Sora, Terra and Luxord went to Merlin's house. "Merlin" Sora shouted but o no avail. "You just missed him" someone said. Sora looked at Squall laying on the bed. "Leon" Sora said running to his friend. "Long time no see, you have grown an inch" Squall said. Squall took notice of the two guess. "I see you have new friends" he said. "Oh yeah this is Terra and this is Luxord" Sora said. "I'm Leon leader of the Radiant garden Restoration Committee" Squall said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Luxord said shaking the man's hand.

"Something feels strangely familiar about you" Squall said. Luxord only smiled, he remembered the day he was with Organization 13 and they taunted Sora along with his friends. Squall was there on that day.

"Merlin said something about going to Yen Sid's" Squall said. Sora put his head down. "How are we supposed to get to Yen Sid's" Sora said feeling a bit defeated.

"Merlin left a gift for you, just incase you ever had trouble crossing from worlds" Squall said. He went into one of Merlin's cabinets. "This gummy peace can teleport you and your friends anywhere you want to go. All you have to do is think about it" Squall said. Sora smiled, "thanks Leon" he said.

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin when you see him" Squall said. Sora then held the peace to his heart. He Terra and Luxord then teleported away.

**%/%**

Kairi came out of the portal, there she saw Goofy doing push ups in the training room. "Goofy" she shouted happy to see the humanoid dog. "Kairi, hyuk" Goofy said equally happy to see the light princess. "What are you doing here?" Goofy asked.

"Mickey sent me here to train with you and Donald" Kairi said.

"Well I was just working out. Donald is spending some time with Daisy.

"Will he back anytime soon?" Kairi asked.

"He said he would but I'm not sure, you know how Daisy can be Hyuk" Goofy said with a smile and a slight blush.

"So what do I do till then…" Kairi said. Goofy armed his shield, "Bring out your Keyblade. For now your gonna fight me" He said. Kairi turned around surprised from what the dog said. She looked at him and his smiling face which seems to be the staple of everyone at Disney Castle. She looked in his eyes and knew the dog was not kidding. She summoned her Keyblade, "whenever your ready".

**%/%**

Naruto teleported to the ruined castle that never was, a ruined castle thought to be forgotten by time "A great battle was fought here" he said out loud. He walked around the area looking at what was once a fortress for heartless vessels. "Sora and his friends defeated all of Organization 13" Naruto said as he sniffed around. "Well at least most of them, the essence of the other members are scattered within the worlds they died in. Here I only smell to, that of the Lunar Diviner Saix and the Freeshooter Xigbar. Xemnas and Luxord's faded essence most be elsewhere, unless they found away to return." He then came across the grave stones of the organization members. All their gravestones were destroyed with all of them glowing red except Luxord's. "Vexen is gone for good, this time. But Luxord is still alive, a meaningless casualty. I am not ailed by the revival of him. So long as I have the Mugengan he posses little threat" Naruto said confidently. Naruto then heard something in the distance. "I have company" Naruto said, he then snapped his fingers. "Take care of them" he said summoning his unversed underlings.

The unversed appeared before Riku and the king. "More" Riku said summoning his way of the dawn.

"Where are they coming from" Mickey said. Mickey jumped into battle attacking one of the floods. He swung his Keyblade around so lightly and powerfully as if it weighed noting at all. Riku used his speed to his advantage cutting down the Unversed as they came.

It did not take long for them to take out the Unversed.

"Nice job your majesty" Naruto said teleporting to where the two where at.

"What…. Who are you?" Mickey said. Mickey then turned to Riku who was shaking. "Riku what's wrong" Mickey said.

"His scent, it's similar to Sora's but completely dark. Not only that his scent varies in many different ways. It's as if he is made up of more then just one entity. No way… this is the darkest person I have ever seen. Even darker then Ansem the Seeker" Riku said.

"Oh I'm flattered" Naruto said smirking under his mask. "Something is familiar about this guy" Mickey said. Naruto then put his hand forward and summoned his Void Gear Keyblade. Mickey's eyes widened at the look of the weapon. "That Keyblade, your Vanitas!" Mickey shouted.

"I prefer the black void but if that is what you want to call me then so be it" Naruto said going into his fighting stance. Riku went into his fighting stance which was similar to Naruto's just more lax. "I don't care who you are I don't like the way you smell, and your in my way" Riku said all his fear leaving his body.

"You have stood your ground and for that you have earned my respect. Bring it Hero of darkness" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Sakura headed to Tsunade's office. "Lady Hokage do you have any information on the whereabouts of Naruto" Sakura said bursting in the room. Tsunade shock her head, "Afraid not, we sent several Ambu and Tracker ninja to find him. But nothing was found, not even a scent" Tsunade said.

"Well your Ambu's have to try harder!" Sakura shouted.

"They are trying as hard as they can! Nothing can be traced his scent is gone from this earth!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura started to tear, "Calm down Sakura we are doing the best we can" Tsunade said. Sakura felt sadness and anger, "calm down, CALM DOWN. How the fuck can I calm down. First I lost Sasuke and now Naruto is missing. I cant take this shit anymore" Sakura said punching Tsunade's desk breaking it. Tsunade pressed Sakura against a wall. "Look I understand you miss your comrades, there is little I can do about that. Calm the fuck down Sakura. It would not be wise to anger me any further then I already am" Tsunade said getting furious. He let go of Sakura. Sakura fell to her kness crying, "*sob*…*sob*.. Naruto… Sasuke…NARUTO!" she shouted as she broke down in tears.

**%/%**

Deidara flew through the skies on his clay eagle. He looked through his mini telescope to see something he did not expect. It was a fast moving shadow coming at his direction. Out of a sudden reaction Deidara shot bird clay bombs at the moving target. When it exploded Deidara saw plastic and wood peaces fly everywhere. Deidara took notice that something else was flying at him. He created more clay bombs and blew them up. "Who ever this is is incredible persistent" he said. He began to fly forward but was blocked off by what looked like a man… but it was not a man, it was a puppet. "What is this?" Deidara said as he created more clay bombs. Before he could react he was ambushed by another puppet that spinned like a drill, the puppet sawed through him. Deidara then exploded destroying the puppet. The real Deidara jumped in the air and created another clay dragon to fly on. He flew within the forest were the enemy hid.

"Make it easy on your self and come out" Deidara said. Nothing was heard except the sounds of the enemy dashing through the village. "Suit yourself, I would tell you that I am known for my art. And art is an EXPLIOSION!" Deidara shouted as he through clay bombs in different directions. They clay bombs blew up most of the forest surrounding him setting most of the area on fire. "Who ever you are you are now buried under my art!" Deidara said confidently.

"Still as overconfident about your art as ever huh Deidara" said a familiar voice. "Who are you?" Deidara said. "How many times do I have to explain, Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty." The smoked cleared, from it came Sasori. "Master Sasori, I thought you were killed?" Deidara said in shock. It was Sasori except something was different about him; he wore a cloak coated in darkness that looked like it was constantly set on endless black fire. "Art can never truly be forgotten. I was brought back by the fire of hell" Sasori said smirking at Deidara.

"Sasori my man, I am so glad your back" Deidara said with a look of relief. The look Sasori returned was not fun.

"You do not understand the circumstances of the matter. We are no longer comrades, I play for a different team now" Sasori said. Deidara had a shocked look on his face. His face changed to rage, "I see how it is" Deidara said creating more clay bombs. "You have been sent eliminate me, Sasori my man I cant let that happen" Deidara said.

"Then come on already, you know how much I hate waiting" Sasori said.

**%/%**

Riku dashed towards Naruto attempting to slash him. "Fool" Naruto said as he zipped away Mickey came from behind and it him with his Keyblade with a combo. Riku then beat Naruto with his Keyblade. The two kept attacking Naruto until he went to his knees. "Is this the best you got" Riku said. "On the contrary" Naruto said from a distance. Riku and Mickey turned to see Naruto standing on a pile of ruble. "Mugen style wind: suicidal tornado" Naruto said using his hand signs. At that moment Naruto's shadow clone dispersed into a tornado that imprisoned and greatly damaged Mickey and Riku.

Mickey spammed Reflega and got rid of the tornado. The two then used the force of the wind to force them selves towards Naruto. With Keyblade in hand Mickey shot a barrage of light energy balls at Naruto, Riku shot his dark Firaga multiple times. Using god like hand speed Naruto performed more hand signs ," Wind Style Spiral Barricade" the wind picked up and absorbed there attacks and threw it back at them. Mickey used Reflega to reflect the attacks back at Naruto. The attacks hit him. Riku then used the opportunity to rush in and slash him. "Mugen Style WIND, cry of distortion" Naruto shouted as he swung his Keyblade and hit Riku with a pressuring blow of wind and sound. Mickey then came in and shot more pearls of light at Naruto. The attack hit. Mickey followed it up with a combo from his Keyblade.

Naruto flipped and dashed backwards. "Your quite strong mouse king" he said. Mickey ran forward holding his Keyblade. He span in the air surging with electricity. "How ya like this" Mickey said as he blasted lighting in every direction. Naruto blocked the first few thunder strikes but was caught by the sixth on. Riku then ran to the paralyzed Naruto. "It's over" He said filling his Keyblade with dark energy. Naruto laughed, "It's never over" he said as his body blasted Riku with a dark Firaga. He Mickey took notice of this and picked up the speed of his twirling Thundaga. Naruto then forced himself to take the pain. He then pointed his Keyblade to the sky where Mickey was twirling. "Mugen Style… Water, frozen death shot" Naruto shouted as he blasted out a huge spear of ice and shot it at Mickey. Riku moved in the way of the attack. The attack exploded on contact making Riku fall to the ground. "I … cant … move" Riku said. Mickey broke his attack, "Riku!" Mickey shouted as he casted a rushed to Riku's aide. Naruto rushed in front of Mickey and went to stab him. Mickey blocked the attack with his Keyblade. "You have much power mouse king, and a strong heart to boot. You would make such a lovely warrior to serve me" Naruto said.

"I will never work for you. It's people like you that make this universe a terrible place to live him" Mickey said his Keyblade glowing with light. Mickey's honest eyes staring at the expressionless mask of Naruto, the pure king vs the evil heathen of darkness. "If you wont serve me, Then DIE TOGETHER" Naruto said as he swung his Keyblade with such force it gave Mickey's stomach a cramp. Naruto used his hand signs, "Mugen Style Lightening, Will OF ZEUS(a lighting form which is high in power but weak in defense. Unable to use Keyblade and other jutsu in this form)" Naruto said as he surged with black lighting his Keyblade disappearing. He ran towards Mickey with lighting like speed. He punched that Mickey in the stomach rapidly, "MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAH" Naruto laughed like a feminine maniac as he rapidly punched Mickey in the stomach. Mickey used Hastaga, He ran at Naruto quickly attacking Naruto with his Keyblade he then shot Naruto with a rapid barrage of flames. "It's a shame you cant use your Keyblade in that mode" Mickey said holding his Keyblade firmly.

"Very observant" Naruto said as he swung his arm and shot lightening at Mickey. Mickey used Reflega and returned the lighting attack. Naruto blasted more lighting balls at Mickey. Mickey dodged the attacks trying to get close to Naruto. Mickey finally got close to Naruto and uppercut him with his Keyblade. He then swung his Keyblade at Naruto with incredible speed. He then blasted Naruto with a huge light pearl knocking him out of the lighting form. _"That mode is a liability, best not use it again" _Naruto thought.

Mickey landed and looked at Naruto with cold honest eyes. "You just don't know when to quit you stupid mouse" Naruto said.

"Something you should know about those of the light, we don't give up" Mickey said. Naruto looked at Mickey who held his own quite well. "Then I will burry you forever, Mugen Style EARTH, Pawn from bellow" Naruto said as he created earthly creatures made from the ground. The three earth clones used the ground to slide towards Mickey. Mickey bashed them with his Keyblade. "Mugen Style Lightening, quake of thunder" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards Mickey with a Keyblade filled with electricity and swung it at the mouse king slashing and paralyzing him. "Mugen Style Earth, filth pummel" the earth clones pummeled started to pummel Mickey. Riku (his body glowing dark energy) dashed in the way and sliced and diced them.

"We cant beat this guy right now, lets go Mickey" Riku said.

"I wont let you leave" Naruto said as he summoned shadow clones. They dashed towards Riku and Mickey. Riku and Mickey went back to back. "Lets team up" Mickey said as the two twirled around throwing light energy balls at the clones. The clones were destroyed. Mickey opened a portal of light with his Keyblade and the two then escaped.

"Not bad" Naruto said. "I expected to kill them, but I guess I still need a little work with the Mugengan. I am only using the basic stuff now and I thought that was enough. But that Mickey is something else. More powerful then most and probably everyone I have seen before. Playing with him will be fun, as for Riku if it was not for that king we would be dead. Oh well, these Keybladers of light interest me so. The next time we meet Mickey it will be one on one and I will kill you" Naruto said teleporting away. 

**%/%**

Sora, Terra and Luxord teleported to the middle of the sorcerer's loft. Yen Sid looked at the three. "I was accepting you" he said. "Master Yen Sid, it's been awhile" Terra said. "Likewise Terra, I see you have overcome Xehanort" Yen Sid said.

"Yes, it took me awhile but he is not going anywhere now" Terra said.

"You do know you can use Xehanort's power for yourself" Yen Sid said.

"What?" Terra said.

"The heartless and nobody that was created by you and Xehanort. You can use them as forms" Yen Sid said.

"Yen Sid where is Merlin?" Sora asked.

"He just left" Yen Sid said. He then took notice of the man that was with the two teens. "A former member of Organization 13" Yen Sid said.

"Formally only, I am here to help tip the odds in Sora's favor" Luxord said.

"I'll take your word for it for now" Yen Sid said. Merlin was concerned about the uprising of Unversed."

"So is it true" Terra said.

"Yes, Vanitas has returned" Yen Sid said.

**%/%**

Naruto teleported back to the castle ruins. "Now where was I" Naruto said. He looked at the gravestones once more. "Organization 13, a group of nobodies that long for a heart, some for just power" Naruto said. He then walked to Saix's gravestone. "I could bring Saix back, he was a powerful warrior but only under the moon. Not to mention he was one of the easiest for Sora to defeat. No, brining Saix back would be a big mistake" Naruto said gathering dark energy in his hand. He then went to an open space around the ruined castle. "Mugen style sin, Lightless Resurrection" Naruto said. Naruto let go of the darkness in his hand, the darkness flouted in the middle of the broken down hall of empty melodies. Naruto surged light blue energy through the darkness, the darkness grew bigger. It started toi take form. In short time it took the form of a man with grey and black hair with a scar on his face and an eyepatch on his right eye. He wore a close fitting Organization coat. "Holy crap I'm alive, awesome" the man said.

"Welcome back Freeshooter" Naruto said.

"The name's Xigbar, were you the one that brought me back" he said.

"Yes, I have returned you from death to be one of my warriors of death" Naruto said.

"As if, I see no reason I should go with you" Xigbar said.

"I have brought you back and this is the thanks you give me, I can take away your life and just bring back that other one. I believe his name is Saix" Naruto said.

"Oh hell no, im not letting that douche nugget outshine me. You got your self a partner buddy" Xigbar said.

"As of all my warriors I will allow you to see my face" Naruto said dissolving his helmet. Xigbar smirked, "So I'm being pushed around with some kid who barley hit puberty. How the mighty have fallen" Xigbar said.

"Naruto is my name, some refer to me as Vanitas… but I prefer the black void" Naruto said rematerializing his helmet.

"Vanitas you say, so the hold coot Xehanort found away to come back. I knew that sly fox had a few tricks up his sleeves" Xigbar said.

"Unknown weather Xehanort is still around. But I assure you I do not work for anyone… I am my own boss" Naruto said. Xigbar chuckled, "So Mr. Vanity decided to take charge, I'd have to say that is quite funny. But I'm am interested to see how you are going to do this exactly" Xigbar said.

Naruto opened a coridoor of darkness. "Just to tell you, I have to more Organization 13 members in ind for recruiting" Naruto said.

"And who might they be" Xigbar asked.

"The lancer and the assassin" Naruto said.

"Two good choices and two of my favorites. I totally would not mind seeing those two again, but what ever you do please I beg of you don't bring back Demyx" Xigbar said joking.

"Like I would do that" Naruto said going through the portal. Xigbar smirked, "this is going to be one fun ride" he said following Naruto in the dark portal.

**%/% **

Deidara shot clay bombs at Sasori. Sasori blocked the attack with a puppet that emerged from the shadows. Deidara took notice of this ability. Saisori then summoned three more puppets from the shadows. One had a giant guillotine blade and looked like a jonin (**Blaz**), the other one had six arms and six blades with each sword representing a different element (Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Steel) and had the face of a lion (**Leogun)**. The last puppet was much like his Hiruko puppet but looked more like a mutated scorpion **(Hiruko… Advance but is simply known as Hiruko)**.

Deidara laughed, "seems you have been at work with these new ones". Sasori closed his eyes and smiled, _"With these new powers over darkness it took nothing for me to create these new puppets of death. Now I get to use them in battle against a familiar opponent" _he thought.

"I will blow them all away" Deidara said throwing his bombs at the puppets. Sasori directed the puppets with his eyes. Blaz created a shield of shadows to barricade the puppets from Deidara's attack. He then rushed in and swung his heavy blade effortlessly at Deidara cutting his coat with a blade of darkness. Deidara quickly shot clay bombs at Blaz, Leogun intercepted with a sword of lighting and negated Deidara's bomb attack. It then kept slashing Deidara with blades of all elements. Deidara flipped backward taking the full it and summoning a giant clay dragon. "You cannot defeat me, I know all about your strength and weaknesses" Sasori said.

"_He does not even use chakra strings to control them. But he has not moved at all. He has to stay in that position in order to use the puppets" _Deidara thought. He then flew towards Sasori dropping a barrage of bombs at him. Once he got close Sasori raised his hand to the sky and directed a gang of puppets to tackle him. Deidara blew them away with his clay bombs. He then summoned three huge dragons of clay and sent them Sasori's way. Hiruko intercepted and separated into different parts and slashed through all the dragons making them explode. Hiruko pieces came flying at Deidara, he began to bring out more clay but before he knew it he was impaled by Leogun. "Impossible" Deidara cried. Sasori walked forward, "I know you to well, I barley lifted a fingure and I took you out" Sasori said walking towards Deidara.

"Mater… Sasori" Deidara said.

"You pride your momentary art so much. It sickens me so" Sasori said. Deidara fell to his kness in pain. "How would you like to become a piece of permanent art" Sasori said. Deidara tried to create clay bombs but to no avail. "Deidara, I will die you heart white and make you a master peace" Sasori said sadistically. He covered Deidara in chakra threads. "You bitch…. NOOOO!" Deidara screamed as his flesh turned into plastic, his mouth became that of a puppet. Before Deidara knew it he was a human made puppet. "I am the artist, you are the picture and that is what you will always be. A portrait of what you once was… Deidara" Sasori said. The Deidara puppet got back up and sinked into the darkness along with Sasori.

**%/%**

Naruto and Xigbar walked out of the dark portal into their cave hideout. The first to take notice was Sasori. "The mission is done, Deidara is now dead. His body however I am using for a puppet" Sasori said.

"Good job Sasori… you truly live up to your reputation" Naruto said. "Who's this guy" Agatha asked giving Xigbar a look. 

"Meet Xigbar, he is one of us now" Naruto said.

"Hey" Xigbar said. "Hey yourself" Agatha said lifting an eyebrow. Naruto took notice but did not care, she was noting more then a weapon to him. She had no sentimental value other then to get things he needs done. What she did on her own terms was up to her.

"I did not think there would be a girl here. In Organization 13 Larxene was the only girl (do to the fact that Xigbar lost his memories of Xion along with everyone else)" Xigbar said.

"Your Organization is like that to, mine also had only one female" Sasori said.

"Yeah dude we need more chicks, I really don't want another sausage fest" Xigbar said.

"I see no quandary of why the members need to be female. It makes no difference what sex they are so long as they get the job done. But of course such narrow perverted minds will think such meager thoughts. Whatever, I'll look in to it" Naruto said.

"There is noting long with a little perversion here and there" Agatha said rubbing Naruto's shoulders. Naruto chuckled, "Of course you would think that, you are the most perverted one here" Naruto said. This made Xigbar think dirty thoughts, Sasori was as well but he did not make it so obvious unlike Xigbar who just stood there holding his chin looking at the sealing and smiling.

"Ether way it does not matter, I am going to this so called Beast Castle to fetch Xaldin" Naruto said opening a dark portal. "Sasori come with me, I need your assistance just incase" Naruto said. _"Truth of the matter is although the Mugengan is powerful I still yet to master it. Having someone at my side will increase my chances of killing who I need to kill and getting what I need to get. Besides I wish not to cock block Xigbar. I see how those two are looking at each other. An old hippie and a dominatrix whore… whatever they can do what they want so long as they stay useful" _Naruto thought as he walked through the portal. Sasori followed. At that point Agatha looked at Xigbar and Xigbar looked at Agatha, the screen then went black and all that could be heard is the sound of kissing.

**%/%**

**AN: **

**I am currently thinking of writing another story. Unlike some of my other KH stories this new idea is strictly KH with no indications of Naruto what so ever. This story will be about Roxas being mentored by someone other then Axel. The choices are between Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Luxord and Marluxia. Sense he is impressionable Roxas can be made to be different. You can vote in my poll on my profile page. I would love to see the choices you come up with. **

**If Roxas is raised by anyone of these he would gain these traits. No these are not Yaoi. **

**Xigbar/Roxas (Cynical, Unpredictable, Humorist)**

**Xaldin/Roxas (Sadistic, Psychotic, Manipulative)**

**Zexion/Roxas (Rouse, Intellectual, Loyal) **

**Saix/Roxas (Apathetic, Militant, Brutish)**

**Luxord/ Roxas (Precarious, Clever, Unreadable)**

**Marluxia/Roxas (Ambitious, Deceptive, Cunning) **

**AN2: Next chapter Yen Sid will explain to Sora and the others what is going on, along with the return of Xaldin. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, please send your feedback and please vote. **


	8. Scorn of the Piercer

**AN: Yes, New chapter. %/%**

Terra looked at the Master slightly surprised but not quite.

"What but that is impossible, Ventus destroyed him" Terra said.

"Their minds merely went astray, Ven's to Sora and Vanitas to another" Yen Sid said.

"Vanitas is in someone else body?" Sora asked.

"Like Ventus Vanitas heart resides in another. The vessel can gain all the abilities of Vanitas and then some" Sora said.

"So it is as if we are looking on the other side of the mirror" Luxord said.

"In a sense you can say that. Vanitas heart is made of darkness and who ever the host may be more dangerous then the actual Vanitas" Yen Sid said.

"More dangerous?" Terra said. Yen Sid closed his eyes and the opened them. "As you know there are many worlds. The world used to be one place until the Keyblade wars started. The war over Kingdom Hearts nearly destroyed the world. The some survived, the big that once was became separated into pieces." Sora was the only one amazed by the history seeing as Terra heard the story once before and Luxord read about it.

"What I simply mean is throughout the worlds there are beings powerful and dangerous. If Vanitas heart went into someone destructive and dangerous it could be quite troublesome. Worst case scenario the end of us all" Yen Sid said his face serious as always.

"It doesn't matter, Ven beat him before. We can beat him back to where ever he came" Sora said confidently.

"Ask yourself this. How would any single one of you suffice if what you face was not a single one of him?" Yen Sid said. Yen Sods words paused Sora's confidence.

"He is the apprentice of Xehanort after all, he must be plotting something" Terra said.

"I am not sure what Vanitas has planned but I can assure you this, at the rate things are he may become more powerful then Xehanort ever was" Yen Sid said.

"The student often does surpass the teacher" Luxord said.

"True but none the less it is your duty that you get rid of him" Yen Sid said.

"No sweat, you can count on me" Sora said. He began to walk out the door. "By the way, Yen Sid I have another question" Sora asked. Yen Sid gave him his attention. "Do you know a man that still wears the Organization coat? He came to me speaking of the worse and said I am to save the world from disaster" Sora said.

Yen Sid starred at Sora with expressionless eyes. "I can't say that I do, but you should head the mans words" Yen Sid said. Sora then exited the room.

"_So this universe has become apart of the Twighlight Conundrum" _Yen Sid thought.

Terra, Sora and Luxord exited the castle "Where to next" Terra asked.

"We gotta find Riku and the others, after that we go look for Ven in Castle Oblivion and after that we find Aqua" Sora said.

"So we are going back to the islands?" Terra asked.

"No, I know Riku to well to think he would stay put on the island. He probably went somewhere to look for me" Sora said.

"I say we venture to Twighlight Town. That was the staple area for your last quest" Luxord said.

"Then Twighlight Town it is" Sora said putting the using Merlin's teleporter to teleport them to Twighlight Town.

**%/%**

Naruto and Sasori walked through the halls of the Beast Castle. Naruto knew full well the story of Beast. To be loved and love in return unless stay a beast forever. He knew Xaldin faded away somewhere around the castle. Fighting against Sora, Donald, Goofy and even King Mickey Xaldin was no match for the team of heroes. But this time it would be different. With enhancements from the Mugengan Xaldin can be more then just a threat to Sora and company.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is so special about his Xaldin" Sasori asked.

"Like Xigbar he is a member of Organization 13. Along with his ruthless personality and the ability to summon nobodies he has mastery over the wind. I can use someone like that" Naruto said.

"I see… can Xigbar summon these nobody underlings?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, just wait and watch Sasori" Naruto said opening a back portal. The two walked through. At the last moment a young woman with brown hair and a yellow dress saw Naruto walk through the portal.

"They travel through the shadows, just like… him" she said.

**%/%**

Mickey and Riku sat in the basement of the Twighlight Town Mansion. "That Vanitas, he is too powerful" Riku said. Mickey only gave a secluded stare. It was as if his mind was in another universe. Riku looked at the distant king wondering what can possible be on the kings mind.

"Mickey are you OK?" Riku asked.

"I'll be fine, Vanitas has a whole new bag of tricks sense I last fought him" Mickey said.

"LHE GOT STRONGER?" Riku asked.

"Last time me and Aqua fought him he used the power of the X-blade along with his Keyblade skills. Now this time he is using some sort of magic I know little about. These… Jutsu" Mickey said.

"The moves take time to perform but the results are catastrophic" Riku said.

"Yes… I learned a little about Jutsu. There magic that requires an energy source. They are mainly used in one of the worlds in the red zone" Mickey said.

"Red Zone?"

"A Zone of worlds that are incredible violent and dangerous. For Keybladers it is one of the worlds we barley visit. Their own powers alone are monstrous. If such a world possesses a Keyblade wielder it can spell trouble" Mickey said.

"In other words we gotta take out Vanitas fast" Riku said.

"Yes… but fighting him one on one wont work. He was holding back on the both of us, what we need to do is gather all the Keybladers to destroy him once and for all" Mickey said.

"So we gotta find Sora and get Kairi and the others" Riku said.

"Not just them, we need to find Terra, Ven and Aqua" Mickey said.

"How do we do that?" Riku asked.

"I have to ask Yen Sid, he would know what to do" Mickey said.

**%/%**

Naruto made it to the bride at Beast Castle. Naruto looked in the air, "his scent is everywhere. This is the graveyard of the whirlwind lancer… Xaldin" Naruto said. Sasori looked around bur saw nothing,"_How is he possibly going to bring back this… lancer with nothing. To summon me he needed my body. Is the fact that Xaldin is a nobody is what makes this him, different, then again I still do not know how he brought back Xigbar" _Sasori thought. Naruto looked at Sasori who looked a little puzzled.

"Something worries you?" Naruto asked.

"No… I just am curious to see how you are going to pull this off" Sasori said.

"I know you hate suspense but be patient, by the way it would be nice if you take care of that man" Naruto said. The two turned off to see a blond haired man wearing blue and yellow. "You must be Beast or should I say that's who you used to be" Naruto said.

"State your business or leave here" the former beast said holding a gun.

"So you have succeeded in your quest Beast. To be loved and love in return, or else stay in that beastly form of yours" Naruto said.

"How do you know about the curse" the former Beast said. A brown haired young woman wearing an all yellow elegant dress came from the castle. "John…." She paused to see the man in the mask. "You were the man I saw in the castle" she said.

"You must be Belle, I have to say you are quite a vision" Naruto said. The girl was unfazed, she stared at the man knowing he had evil intent. "Sasori I take that back, you don't have to do a thing. Without his transformation he cannot possible do any harm" Naruto said. "That's what you think" John said shooting Naruto with his shotgun. Naruto forced his hand and deflected the bullet back at him hitting him in the knee. John screamed in agony, "Your appearance has changed but that beastly personality remained. Still so quick to jump first" Naruto said. John tried to stand up but feel back to his knees. Belle came to his aide, "john stay still" she said. "Anyway let me get this underway, I would hate to keep you waiting Sasori" Naruto said gathering dark energy in his hands "Mugen style sin, Lightless Resurrection" Naruto shouted, Naruto let go of the darkness in his hand, the darkness flouted all around the area. The darkness started to mix with the wind. It then all gathered in one spot. It started to take form, John and Belles eyes widened as they saw the form it took was that of the same man that tried to ruin their relationship once before. "Xaldin!" John shouted. Xaldin took form and the first thing he saw other then Naruto and Sasori was the wounded former Beast and Belle. He can only smile as he looked at the blood soaked in Beast leg.

"Welcome back Xaldin" Naruto said his helmet demartializing.

"I can only guess you have brought me back" Xaldin said.

"Yes I have, I will make this short. Join me Xaldin and this new found life can be ever lasting" Naruto said. Xaldin smiled evilly, "very well then" he said. He then turned his attention to Belle. "It looks like you helped the Beast break the curse. Too bad his strength could not come with him" Xaldin said.

"I won't let you have Belle you sick monster" John said grabbing attempting to grab his gun. Xaldin forced his hand forward blowing the gun back against the door. Belle ran to go grab the gun, Xaldin rushed in front of her, "what do you think you doing blackless maiden" Xaldin said. Belle slapped him in the face. Xaldin turned his face back at her smiling with much lust. "Very feisty, just as feisty as when you elbowed me in the chest" Xaldin said. Belle looked at the devilish perverted lancer in fear. "You always did catch my eye… I always wanted to know how tight a maiden of pure light was down there" Xaldin said. He then grabbed Belle's arm. She tried to fight but could not escape the Lancer's grasp.

"BELLE!" John shouted. Sasori then sliced his head off with a sword made from darkness. Naruto looked at Sasori, "I gave know such orders" Naruto said.

"My bad… his annoying yelling was pissing me off: Sasori said. Naruto rematerialized his mask. "No matter, that's taking an initiative I like that in my soldiers" Naruto said.

"What about Xaldin, shouldn't we go get him" Sasori said.

"I'd give him some time, like you he took an initiative. He is going to bone her dry" Naruto said. Sasori rolled his eyes. "For someone who mocks perverted behavior you never seem to stop it. Not that I blame you" Sasori said.

"It is only nature for one to lust whether it be a lust for sex or a lust for power. If I was to stop someone from lusting I would be a hypocrite" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasori waited outside for about 15 minutes. "When do you think he will be done?" Sasori asked.

"In about three two one" Naruto said. On q Belle screamed so loud that it echoed outside the castle. Naruto opened a dark portal, Sasori followed. The two warriors entered the west plain of Beast Castle, blood was splattered everywhere. In the middle of the room laid Belle's dead naked body covered in blood and semen. Xaldin zipped up the zipper of his coat. "I take it you enjoyed yourself" Naruto joked.

"Very much so nameless boy, a maiden of light is such a tight fit. I expected her to be at least formidable in bed but she screamed and cried like a baby while the interaction took place. Oh well, you get what you pay for" Xaldin said with a sick deranged smile.

"I do have a name by the way, it's Naruto but I prefer the black void" the masked boy said. Sasori walked over to Belle's naked body, He began to pick it up but Xaldin words paused him, "what do you plan to accomplish with that, are you some sort of necrophiliac" Xaldin said to Sasori.

"I specialize in a very specific field, a am a marionette master. That is all that needs to be said" Sasori said to the wrathful dread headed man.

"I took the liberty of brining one more of you nobodies back to life. Xigbar the Freeshooter is on my side as well" Naruto said. Xaldin smiled, "Xigbar huh, this team of yours seems quite interesting" Xaldin said.

"I have another in mind, the elegant saber Lumaria but you know him as the Graceful Assassin" Naruto said.

"Marluxia, good choice. He is one of the strongest the Organization has to offer. You are wise to pick such fruitful members. At least I don't have to deal with Demyx's constant lethargy" Xaldin said. Naruto opened a dark portal he and Xaldin walked thought. Sasori thought for a moment. "_Should I even bother turning this dead maiden into a puppet. No I'll let her stay here as proof of our existence" Sasori said walking through the portal. _

**%/%**

A dark portal opened in the cave hide out. Out from it came Naruto, Xaldin and Sasori lagging behind. "You have returned" Agatha said.

"It was a lot easier then I thought, no protectors this time" Naruto said. Naruto looked around but did not see Xigbar anywhere in sight. "Where is Xigbar?" Naruto asked.

"Seeing as there are things about Akatsuki Sasori does not even know. I sent him to look for more info on Akatsuki. I gave him enough intel so he should be fine. If we are lucky we can find out all their strengths and weaknesses" Agatha said. "Good" Naruto said pleased with his servant.

"I only know the abilities of Kisame, Hidon and Deidara. There is still a lot I don't know about Itachi, and Kakuzu. I have no information about Pain or Konan" Sasori said.

"What about Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"Who?" Sasori said with a blank stare.

"That's right, he is your replacement so you would not know anything about him. All I gather from Vexen is that he is Madara Uchiha, an ancient member of the Uchiha clan" Naruto said.

"Hopefully Xigbar's info can tell us the rest because I know nothing of Madara or his persona Tobi" Sasori said. He then turned his attention to Xaldin and the Agatha. "Meet Xaldin, the whirlwind lancer" Naruto said. Xaldin looked at the girl, he was puzzled. "You look familiar, where are you from?" Xaldin asked.

"Beyond your time… I am from a place lost in history. My origins fall way back to the witches who manipulated fire and sleep" Agatha said. Xaldin face was relived, "So your origins tie in with that dreadful witch Maleficent, I figured much. You to are alike in the face with the exception of you looking younger and possible cuter" Xaldin said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" she said trying to flirt with the lancer. Xaldin did not take too kindly to that. To him he prefers woman who will deny him so he can show them pain beyond belief. For a woman to be so promiscuous even to flirt with him was a turn off. Agatha read his facial expression, _"He is different from Xigbar, not easily taunted by the needs of the flesh. Or at least not mine. His eyes belly a savagery unlike anyone's I seen before. He could even be as ruthless as … no not at all" _Agatha thought. 

"Now that we are all acquainted I need rest" Naruto said as he walked deeper into the cave. He sat down on a bed he created from darkness and chakra. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**%/%**

**Secret Episode: Black and White**

Naruto's mind drifted off into a dream. He stood in a vacant area, his body glowed a purplish darkness. "Where am I?" Naruto asked out loud. Looking around all he saw was endless darkness. He looked bellow to see he was standing on a platform. This platform was all purple with a chip missing. "This is your heart?" said another voice. He looked to see another Naruto covered in pale light, he wore nothing just like Naruto.

"I don't remember my heart being this dark" dark Naruto said his voice dark raspy and devilish.

"You did it to yourself, the closer your lust for power gets the closer you get to the darkness. Keep going on forward" light Naruto said his voice humble, calm and monotone.

"And what are you supposed to be, some sort of silhouette from the light" dark Naruto said. Light Naruto smirked, "just as you are a silhouette of the dark. I am your light, the two of us make you up Naruto…but it seems to me that the power works in your favor darkling" light Naruto said. Dark Naruto laughed, "What do you mean?" dark Naruto said.

"Vanitas sleeping within our heart, the nine tailed fox evil chakra sustaining the body, the Mugengan giving you nearly unlimited powers… all powers to enhance your darkness. That's not good" light Naruto said.

"If I'm darkness then that is good for me, why should I listen to the light" dark Naruto said.

"Without light all you will become is darkness… an evil fiend that feeds off of suffering and the malice of others. Should we lose ourselves to that fate" light Naruto said.

"Better to be consumed by darkness then to be blinded by light" dark Naruto said.

"I say it's better to live in the comfort of light then suffer in the solitude of darkness" light Naruto said. Both of them stared each other down, one being made of hatred, rage, lust, and pride. The other made of love, friendship, honor and promise, Light Vs Dark, Black Vs White.

The dark Naruto started to chuckle which then led to evil laughter, "what does it matter of what you think. Like you said the darkness has more support over light. You voice holds no value here… you can wither away until you are nothing" dark Naruto said.

"I leave you with this, there is always I light within the darkness. In the end you will lose and the light will prevail. It will shine over the darkness and obliterate it from relevance… just you watch" light Naruto said.

"MWAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHH! Me obliterated I'd like to see that happen you diluted fool, go elsewhere and watch from afar as the darkness takes over and the light is forced away… JUST YOU WATCH AND DIE" dark Naruto shouted as he exploded with darkness.

"I am patient unlike you, I will watch you FAIL!" light Naruto said exploding into light. The darkness tried its best to pull in the light as the light tried to out bright the darkness, a never ending conundrum.

**%/%**

**AN: The secret episode is a possible future. I don't want to explain too much in an Authors Note. At the end of this story there will be a secret episode. **

**It is probably weired that Luxord is tagging with Sora and Terra. Trust me the gambler of fate plays a major role in this story.**

**As much as a stressed it in the last chapter please vote for who will mentor Roxas in my next story. The choices are between Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Luxord and Marluxia. Sense he is impressionable Roxas can be made to be different. You can vote in my poll on my profile page. I would love to see the choices you come up with. **

**If Roxas is raised by anyone of these he would gain these traits. No these are not Yaoi. **

**Xigbar/Roxas (Cynical, Unpredictable, Humorist)**

**Xaldin/Roxas (Sadistic, Psychotic, Manipulative)**

**Zexion/Roxas (Rouse, Intellectual, Loyal) **

**Saix/Roxas (Apathetic, Militant, Brutish)**

**Luxord/ Roxas (Precarious, Clever, Unreadable)**

**Marluxia/Roxas (Ambitious, Deceptive, Cunning) **

**%?%**

**Some probably noticed I have not updated RE: Flawless Military yet… I am still working on the next chapter and plotting of the rewrite. But for now please enjoy my stories that I am updating which will mainly be this one, Naruto of Light, Obsession and maybe (big maybe) Sunsets and Moonlight. **

**Send your feedback through reviews. If you have any questions please ask. I will ether acknowledge it in the next chapter or PM you. **


	9. God

**AN: I finally got me Birth By Sleep Final Mix, it is such a bitch to unlock Eraqus Armor and No Heart (Xemnas Armor). I am only at level 20 at the mirage arena. If some one could tell me if there is an easier way to get to level 30 in mirage arena it would be much appreciated. So far I beat Monstro and Red Eyes, All I need to do is unlock the other two secret bosses.**

**Anyway that aside here is the new chapter, don't know when I will update any of my stories again considering that school is such a bitch but knowing me I get my work done fast and efficient not to mention I am an excellent multitasked so I might get the next chapter done by at least 2 or 3 weeks from now. If not I will update a new chapter in my other stories (except the Yugioh ones because I am at a blank pointy with Yugioh). Most likely **_**Naruto of the Light**_** will be the next story for me to update. All things considered enjoy. **

**%/%**

**Hideout**

Back at Naruto's hideout Naruto sat on a throne made of darkness. He slouched as if he was bored. It has been three days sense Xigbar was sent to gather information on Akatsuki. For his plan to move forward he would need all the info he can get.

In the last three days Naruto mostly spent his time practicing his Mugengan and Keyblade skills on anyone who traveled through the forest (forest right outside the cave hideout). This helped his skills greatly seeing as combining the two powers at its best he is virtually strongest Keyblader up to date… but that is only a theory.

Agatha, Xaldin and Sasori has also been out, all three of them doing the things they love most. Agatha went man hunting, lusting for the hearts of strong but foolish men. Sasori tuned up his puppets or at least collecting more for his collection. As for Xaldin he no doubt was taking advantage of a poor soul and slaughtering anyone who would get in his evil way. He has a thing for goody girls who refused his every whim, most notable maidens of light. Although it is unknown where the Lancer went he said something about White Snow, Naruto and the others had no idea of what he was talking about.

But Naruto sat there bored, he had already did his training for today and now there was nothing to do. He is patient; he knows it takes awhile to gather secret files from well guarded villages. No matter how sly Xigbar is he still would not be so reckless to go in and start blasting everyone in sight that would be stupid. If he did that the Shinobi would shorely increase their forces.

The first to arrive back was Sasori. Naruto's eyes opened under his mask. "You have returned" Naruto said.

"I just tuned up some of my puppets, now they will be more flexible on the battlefield" Sasori said. Naruto did not say a word after, he had nothing to say to Sasori. The only thing he cared about at this moment was Xigbar's return.

"Any word from Xigbar" Sasori asked. Naruto shook his head. Sasori sighed, "It's such a shame, he should have been back by now" Sasori said.

"Be patient Sasori, Xigbar is an S-Rank spy, the Intel he will provide shall be plentiful" Naruto said. The next to arrive was Xaldin, the twisted Lancer arrived with a look of accomplishment. "I take it you had fun" Naruto said.

"I never thought those stupid dwarfs would dare try to appose me. Obviously the result was not pretty for them. As for my second maiden she is… well lets just say something's are better left unsaid" Xaldin said smiling sadistically. Naruto nodded his head understanding full well what the sadistic lancer said.

"My my you shorely are an atrocious one Xaldin" Agatha said teleporting into the cave. The three looked at the darkling maiden. "I just came from that once peaceful world you ruined. Everywhere I went was traced in your brutality. You left no trace off humanity in that peaceful woodland. Not a man, woman animal or child survived your wrathful lunge. If I am not mistaken you took advantage of that poor poor blackless maiden" Agatha said.

Xaldin grunted, "I feel very offended when people try to run from me" Xaldin said. Agatha narrowed her eyes but her smile still remained. "Why are you so interested in these blackless maidens anyway" Agatha asked.

"It's a fetish I have, to obliterate those without darkness physically and mentally. You can say I find it unfair that god would bless them with such a prowess as to be devoid of darkness when I was casted away to nothingness, forced not to feel or to care" Xaldin said.

Naruto raised his head, "God?" he simply said. Xaldin, Agatha and Sasori brought there attention to the masked heathen. "God is… unreal. The simple contradiction that light is good is surreal. If there is such a god why would he allow you to manipulate men and scorn their insides like a virus? Why would he allow you to turn a living being into a toy? Why would he allow you to simply wreck anyone who opposites you? Why would he forsaken anyone with shortcomings and mistreatment? What kind of god would live in the warmth of fire and let his children freeze out in the cold? There is no such thing as god" Naruto said coldly. The three soldiers looked at Naruto bewildered by his speech. "The only gods that can exist is those who immortalize themselves as such. God is only a title one can earn. Even those gods of Olympus have their limitations, just like any other powerful being that is on the same tear as a god. God is a fallacy, a road paved in blood and sacrifice" Naruto said.

"If a god is a lie then why do you search for such power on the same tear?" Agatha asked.

"That's simple, because I want to become a god" Naruto said simply. Agatha looked at Naruto with much respect, _"Well said" _she thought. Xaldin looked at Naruto seeing an image of Xemnas, the man who once led the mighty Organization 13. Sasori simply smiled knowing Naruto has the potential to live by his words.

"We will all become gods in a tear of or own. Those who see us will ether know worship or fear" Naruto said. All felt confident, like Naruto was the leader they were looking for. Xigbar walked in on the conversation from behind a wall. "That was heart warming" Xigbar said.

"What are you doing spying on us" Sasori asked.

"Displaying to our master how well my spy skills really are" Xigbar said. Naruto smirked from under his helmet. "Did you get what you were sent for?" Agatha asked. Xigbar took the papers out of his coat pocket. "Could you ever doubt me?" Xigbar said. Agatha looked at the papers, she looked through them and saw little to no information. "This is useless" she said.

"Of course it is, you think I would give you the real papers, as if. I got everything stored right here in my brain" Xigbar said.

"Oh" Agatha said.

"I did it that way so it wont be traced back, I read the files and returned them. I then wrote down everything I learned on a separate info book of mine" Xigbar said summoning a journal from darkness.

"Nice job Xigbar, I knew I could trust you" Naruto said.

"Wouldn't have been easier just to get the actually files" Xaldin asked.

"As if, there are ninja that can track by those papers. The darkness clouds our scent from even the best tracker ninjas, but there are some that can track us by those papers. The papers could be tagged and traced, specifically by the Akatsuki member Zetsu" Xigbar said. Agatha and Xaldin looked surprised, Sasori was not too surprised seeing as he knew Zetsu was a spy/tracker ninja (even though he did not know the full scale of Zetsu's powers).

Naruto summoned a desk out of darkness. He then moved his throne to the desk. He summoned seats made of darkness from Xaldin, Xigbar, Sasori and Agatha. "Let us hear what you have to offer" Naruto said.

"I gathered info on the Akatsuki, their history and their abilities. Where should I start boss man?" Xigbar asked.

"On their leader, Mandara Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Good old Mandara, he was a difficult one to find out. His history starts in the past around 100 years ago. He and the first Hokage was in the great shinobi war. The Uchiha and Sinju clans were the most powerful and well known clan, Uchiha for there Genjutsu and Sharingan and the Sinju for there Jutsu and power. Some time passed and the two clans along with a few others made a treaty. They built Konoha other wise known as the hidden leaf village. The Uchiha wanted political power but never got the chance. The Sinju clan took leadership over the village leaving the Uchiha only with the police force. Mandara tried to gather his clansmen and plan a ku but did not succeed. He left the village after that and was never heard from again… at least that what he wanted people to think. He formed Akatsuki to capture the nine demons sealed within Jinchuriki. Each member is scarcely powerful in their own way" Xigbar said. Out of all of them Sasori was the most surprised, he always assumed Pain was the leader of Akatsuki. "Mandara Uchiha went back to the village and attempted to destroy it. He summoned the nine tailed fox to do his biding" Xigbar said. This bit of info shocked Naruto but no one saw the reaction thanks to his mask. He and the forth Hokage fought, the only way for the forth to win was to seal the nine tailed with in his son… Naruto Uzamaki" Xigbar said. Naruto already knew that part, "Mandara Uchiha… what is his capabilities" Naruto said.

"Other then a more advanced set of Uchiha jutsu, he has the highest level of Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan. He also has the ability to go into different dimensions although it is not on the same level as my own" Xigbar said.

"Mandara Uchiha… interesting and what of Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said.

"Oh ho ho I was wondering when you was going to ask me about him. Your gonna dig this boss man. Remember when he slaughtered his whole clan?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, an act of murder because he wanted power" Naruto said.

"As if, he was ordered to do that from the third Hokage and the village elders, although he neglected to kill his little brother which is why he had to become a rouge ninja" Xigbar said. This also surprised Naruto, "so Itachi was not one who hungered for power, only a puppet who got manipulated by the puppeteer" Naruto said. Sasori smirked from the puppet reference.

"Yup, he joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on Mandara Uchiha; he is till secretly working for Konoha. He is a double agent" Xigbar said. Naruto stood quiet for awhile, "what can he do?" Naruto asked.

"He is a master of the Sharingan and Genjutsu, he has the Mangekyo Sharingan which enhances the effects of his Genjutsu. Other then that he is skilled in fire and water jutsu along with having a flock of crows spying on whoever he needs to spy on" Xigbar said.

"_If he is spying on me it has been stopped, ever sense I got the Mugengan I cannot be traced by Sharingan or scent. His birds must have lost their target long ago. But now I know he use them to spy, My next plan of attack will draw Itachi out" _Naruto thought.

"Anyone else you want to know about?" Xigbar asked.

"Tell me about the rest later, the only person I want to know about now is Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Oh the former Akatsuki member, I did not get much on him but I know he is a scientist who uses forbidden jutsu. Another thing I got was their current hideout" Xigbar said.

"I know about Orochimaru" Sasori said. Everyone turned to Sasori. "He experiments on people and turn them into monstrosities. He is in search for the perfect body, specifically one with the Sharingan. He left the Akatsuki because he could not defeat Itachi no matter what Jutsu he had" Sasori said. _"So that's why he wants Sasuke" _Naruto thought.

"Here is what we are going to do" Naruto said. He then opened a dark portal and got two Organization coats. "With the exception of myself, you will all be wearing these coats for the time being. With the hood on they hide your face and with enhancements from the Mugengan your scents are already hidden" Naruto said. Agatha and Sasori grabbed the coats. Xigbar and Xaldin were already wearing theirs. "We will go to this hideout and take out Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Why Orochimaru?" Sasori asked.

"Because I need to get to Sasuke" Naruto said. Agatha and Sasori put their coats on. "Does this make my butt look big" Agatha asked. Sasori looked , "Yeah it kind of does" he said. "Good" Agatha said satisfied with the coat.

"If I get rid of Sasuke that will draw out Itachi, and I get rid of Itachi the others will come in place. It's a cycle of deaths that will reward me with the end of Akatsuki" Naruto said. Xigbar opened a dark portal. "This will lead us a few feat away from their hideout" Xigbar said. Naruto walked in the portal without a word. "Lets give them hell guys" Xigbar said pulling up his hood. The others did the same as they all walked through the corridor of darkness.

**%/%**

Outside of Orochimaru's castle stood four hooded figures and the masked Naruto. Without a word Naruto ran forward. He used his hand signs, "Mugen Style Wind Squall Blow" he said as he blasted out a gust of wind from his mouth/mask. The gust of wind destroyed the door. Naruto and company ran through the fortress. Sound Shinobi came at them from every direction. At once they all created a sound wave out of chakra. Naruto did more hand signs "Mugen Style Sin Mirror Force" Naruto shouted as mirrors surrounded him and his platoon. The mirrors reflected the sound attack back at all the enemies making them explode from the pressure.

Through out the loud speaker Kabuto's voice rang. "Attention everyone attention everyone, destroy the intruders". More sound Ninja came from every direction blocking Naruto and his platoon. "Show them no mercy" Naruto said as he and Sasori disappeared into the shadows. Xigbar, Xaldin and Agatha summoned their respective weapons. Xigbar warped away, "Wind guard me!" Xaldin casted an Aeroga spell over him. Shinobi tried to get near the lancer but was scarred and decimated by the intense wind shield.

Agatha swirled around like a top, "Burn!" she shouted as she span with flames creating a green flaming tornado. Shinobi tried to run away from her but they were pulled in by the burning tornado. When they made contact they burned to ashes. One of the shinobi used a water shockwave in an attempt to stop Agatha's fire tornado. "BEWARE THE WIND OF DESPAIR!" Xaldin shouted as he blasted a burst of wind from his hands that collided with the water shockwave and severed the shinobi into pieces.

More shinobi ran to the area but as soon as they saw the catastrophic damage Agatha and Xaldin did some began to run away. As soon as they turned to run Xigbar shot them down with bullets that explode on impact. The shinobi looked everywhere but could not spot the Freeshooter. The bullets came from different worm holes from the void of space. One of the shinobi looked at the slaughterhouse that became of their hideout. He began to run but he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a hooded figure pointing a gun in his face. The shinobi went to his knees "please don't kill me" he pleaded. The hooded figure laughed at the shinobi begging for his life. He pulled the trigger while laughing and blew the shinobi's head right off his shoulders. "Opps my finger slipped" Xigbar said.

Xaldin levitated throughout the fortress, his wind shield ripping apart anything it touched. He walked passively and bored with one hand behind his back. "Where's the fun in this?" he said having no one else to kill. He then grabbed three of his lances and started to rip apart shinobi that were trying to escape. One of the shinobi used a sound jutsu to blast him. He quickly used the wind to evade the attack and elbowed the shinobi in the stomach with his six lances piercing him. Two in his eyes, one in his crouch, two in his legs and one still in Xaldin's hand which he then drove into the shinobi's throat.

Agatha danced a dance of death, with a Keyblade filled with green flames he zipped through the shinobi like a butterfly dancing in the wind. More shinobi came her. Although some was shot down by Xigbar three more nearly got to Agatha. "THUNDER DAWM THESE FOOLS TO OBLIVION"! Agatha raised her Keyblade to the sky and used a black lightening spell. The shinobi that were hit by the thunder attack withered away into ash.

Xigbar kept shooting all the shinobi. Warping from place to place no one can catch this equivocal shooter. If they tried they were shorley shot down to chunks by the freeshooters explosive bullets. He reloaded his guns, the shinobi took the time to attack the Freeshooter until he opened his hand and casted a zero gravity spell. The shinobi lost balance and floated in the air unable to control his light body. Xigbar then used him as target practice as he switched his bullets from blast to shock. The shinobi got shot up and was electrocuted to death.

Before they even knew it there was no more shinobi to fight. Agatha sighed, "was this the best they can muster" she said disappointed. Xigbar shrugged his shoulders, "well it does not matter, boss man said only take apart the soldiers and secure the area. I'd say its pretty secure" Xigbar said.

Xaldin sat on a pile of rubble. He looked around to see the dead bodies of all the shinobi who attempted to survive against them. Most of the bodies were unable to be identified seeing as most of the dead were ether severed, blown to bits or burned to a crisp. Xaldin looked at one of the wounded shinobi crawling away with only one leg and one arm. Xaldin sighed, he then pierced the shinobi with one of his lances putting him out of his misery.

**%/%**

Orochimaru watched the intrusion from a private screen. "Such raw power, who are these fools?" Orochimaru asked. "Lord Orochimaru, given the circumstances I believe we should get Sasuke and get out of here. By that time you should have his body, and if worse comes to worse I can always use… that jutsu" Kabuto said. "And what jutsu would that be?' Sasori's voice echoed through the room. Using Deidara and his clay bombs Sasori blew an entrance for him to walk through. Orochimaru and Kabuto turned their attention to the hooded man.

"A human made puppet, I can only surmise that you are Sasori of the red sand" Orochimaru said. Sasori took of his hood. "You don't miss a thing Orochimaru" Sasori said, His face ever young as always for besides Deidara Orochimaru is one of the only ones that saw his actual face.

"So Akatsuki has come after me, you also have new uniform" Orochimaru said. Sasori did not say a word at first he then summoned his three puppets from the darkness. His guillotine bladed puppet **Blaz**, his elemental duel bladed puppet **Leogun**, and defensive scorpion puppet **Hiroku2**. Along with Deidara Sasori have four puppets in use at the moment. Orochimaru chuckled, "You have a whole new bag of tricks, and you're not using your third Kazekage puppet" Orochimaru said.

"An artist never reveals his secrets, you should know that Orochimaru. All these years you've been in search of forbidden jutsu, forbidden art" Sasori said.

"Clever as always aren't we" Orochimaru said pulling a sword from his sleeve. "I see we have a lot in common. As I searched for jutsu you searched to become immortal in the eyes of art" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto, "Get Sasuke for me" he said. Kabuto ran out of the door. Sasori looked at Kabuto but did not issue any orders out to his puppets to destroy him. "I'll let your apprentice leave, little does he know he is walking into a death trap" Sasori said.

"You speak much nonsense; he and Sasuke are prepared to take on what ever threat this earth has to offer. I made shore of that" Orochimaru said confidently.

Sasori closed his eyes and then opened them, "what if the threat is not of this earth" he said.

"Enough talk, lets end this" Orochimaru said drawing second sword over his shoulders. Sasori glared the man down not making a move but twitching his eyes. Blaz moved forward and Orochimaru charged at the puppet.

**%/%**

Naruto walked through the last room of the fortress. There he saw a wide opened area with serpent statues, standing in between to of the statues was a dark shadowy figure. "Another weakling for me to chop down" the young man said from the shadows. He walked forward to reveal his identity. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who went astray and left his comrades behind.

"Sasuke….." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at the mask boy. "Rumors were going around about a masked shinobi who slaughtered any passerby ninja that came his way. Who would have known that that same shinobi would show up at my door step" Sasuke said.

Without a word the masked boy summoned his Void Gear Keyblade. Sasuke looked at the weapon, "that weird sword... what kind of power might it possesses" Sasuke said.

"I have powers far beyond your understanding. You cannot defeat me" Naruto said calmly.

"You misunderstand, I am of the Uchiha Clan, and nothing is above us. Not even you… who ever you are" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled, "I promises to make this as painful as I can …comrade" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke surged lightening through his blade. "Comrade… teh whatever…. I will herald your end" Sasuke said.

**AN: This story will get a lot darker, I know some are asking why Xaldin is so disturbing and destructive and possibly distasteful to some. This is something I always wanted to do with his character but never really got the chance to. I tried in the original Flawless Military but I did not fit with what I had in mind, which is one of the reason (I have a lot more reasons) I am re doing that story. Remember this is a dark Naruto Fic meaning bad things is going to happen to good people. **

**I am holding off on Sora and the good guys for now next will reveal a bit of Naruto's plan for Sora and his friends. **

**Also don't forget to vote on who will mentor Roxas in my upcoming story, so far Xigbar is winning second is Xaldin and then Saix considering that some people voted through reviews. **

**Send your feedback and ask any questions. I will PM or answer the questions when I update the next chapter. **


	10. Comrade

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or Disney or any other copyrights. **

Orochimaru dashed straight towards Sasori with sword in hand. Sasori blocked with his Hiruko puppet. The scorpion puppet swung its tail at the snake lord. It destroyed the man but that was not really him, it was a mere substitution jutsu. The real Orochimaru stood far away making hand signs. Sasori directed his Blaz puppet to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru summoned his 10 seven foot snakes. One of them tackled Blaz, Sasori directed his Deidara puppet to throw clay bombs at Orochimaru and his snake army. One of the giant snakes jumped in the air and swallowed the bombs. The bombs exploded from the inside blowing up the snake. Sasori then directed his Blaz and Leogun puppets to attack the snake army. Leogun cut down two of the snakes with his blades of fire and steel. Blaz beheaded one of the snakes.

Orochimaru ran up to the Blaz puppet and started a series of sword swings. The puppet blocked the attack and did a slash of his own. Orochimaru evaded the attack with snakelike flexibility. Orochimaru quickly used his hand signs and shot a Pyro blast from his sleeves at Blaz. Orochimaru then slashed the puppet with full force from his blade. He then summoned snakes from his sleeve and covered the puppet. The snakes tightened the puppet breaking its joints. Sasori returned his puppet to the shadows along with the snakes. Leogun came through and attacked Orochimaru with blades of fire and ice. Orochimaru blocked the attack with three more of his giant snakes.

Orochimaru then used his hand signs "Wind style, Great breakthrough" he shouted as he blew a gust of wind at Leogun blowing it back. Deidara flew in the air and threw more bombs at Orochimaru, Orochimaru then used his hand signs, "Summoning Rashamon" Orochimaru shouted as he summoned a demon like wall to defend him. "Arise creature from the black abyss" Orochimaru said. The doors of Rashamon opened slowly, smoke came out. A beast with the same face that the door bared emerged. It had four legs and two arms which were chained up and cuffed; it had many scales and hair in many areas. It's yellow eyes was the most noticeable feature that stood out, for looking at this beast in the eyes weekends your endurance.

Sasori could only laugh, "I know all about that demon" he said confidently. Orochimaru then pointed his sword forward. The demon started to move forward, it swung its arm at Sasori's Leogun Puppet. Leogun moved back away from the demon. Sasori then directed his Deidara puppet to continuously throw clay bombs at the demon. The demon took the damage, while it was taking the damage it blasted a blast of yellowish chakra from its mouth. The attack hit the Deidara puppet. Deidara broke into pieces and fell down. The demon then swung it's arm at Leogun. Hiruko moved in the way and created a wall of black sand in front of both of them Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, _"I see… so you put the remainder of your third Kazekage puppet in your Hiruko, not bad" _he thought. The sand then formed a needle which went straight to the demon. It hit the demon square in the chest. Sasori emerged from the iron sand. He had swords of darkness in his hands, "Go back to hell" Sasori said slashing the demon with his blades of fine art. He then blasted fire from his hands and obliterated the demon from the inside.

Sasori then rushed to Orochimaru,"water style water cobra" Orochimaru shouted as he summoned a water cobra that tackled slithered around Sasori choking the puppet master. Sasori opened a corridor of darkness behind him and fell back into it. He emerged from the corridor unharmed.

"Orochimaru, lets stop playing games… show me what you can really do" Sasori said. Orochimaru chuckled, "you don't deserve it" he said slithering towards him. He emerged getting ready to cut through Sasori with his sword. Out from the shadows Blaz defended Sasori with his guillotine blade. Orochimaru back flipped, "What I destroyed that puppet" he said.

"My abilities allow me to fix any puppet with darkness" Sasori said. _"So that's why he went through that dark portal, all puppets get fixed by it… even him" _Orochimaru thought. Sasori widened his arms, Blaz stood in the middle of the hall. Hiruko and Leogun then broke apart. The two puppets then started to attach to Blaz.

"Feel the magnificence of eternal beauty" Sasori said. Orochimaru readied himself getting ready to fight the newly assembled puppet.

**%/%**

A stare off started their battle, just then Naruto appeared backwards behind Sasuke. "Lets begin" he said turning around and swung his Keyblade at the Uchiha. Sasuke blocked the attack with his sword. Sasuke moved backwards and activated his Sharingan, "Fire Style, fire ball jutsu" Sasuke shouted. A burst of fire blasted out in sections. Naruto held his Keyblade and shot an ice crystal nullifying the attack. _"What he did not even use any hand signs" _Sasuke thought. Naruto then appeared behind him, "too slow" Naruto said swinging his Keyblade and summoning black lightening. Sasuke back flipped charged his Chidori. _"His movements are hazy for some reason. I could barley catch them with my Sharingan. I will have to electrify him" _Sasuke thought. He surged the electricity through the ground. "CHIDORI STREAM" Sasuke shouted as he created a quake of thunder with his jutsu. Naruto only stood there waiting for the attack. "Mugen Style Fire, Flames of Hades" Naruto said bursting flames from his mask. The flame attack canceled out the electrical attack. Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, "I got you!, CHIDORI!" he shouted as he stabbed Naruto in the heart with his electrified sword. Naruto then exploded into darkness sending Sasuke flying. "Mugen Style Lighting, Norse Hammer" Naruto shouted as he surged electricity through his Keyblade and slammed Sasuke with it electrifying his whole body.

He looked over Sasuke has his back was caved in concrete. "To believe I used to consider you a formidable threat, how laughable" Naruto said his voice cool and distant just like Vanitas.

"SHUT UP" Sasuke said blasting Naruto with an electrical surge. He then threw electrical kunais at the masked boy.

Naruto blasted a burst of ice from his Keyblade and froze the kunais. "Fire and Lightening, is that all you possess?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MASKED FREAK!" Sasuke shouted blasting his fire ball jutsu over and over and over again. Naruto blasted a blast of ice to nullify the attack but Sasuke's persistent fireballs kept going through. Naruto took the full rest of the fire attacks. Sasuke kept blowing his fire attack as if he had no sense of self control. The more he blew the more the curse mark started to fill his body. His body started to grow black spots everywhere. With a full burst of fire he blew a huge dragon flame. After that all that was seen was smoke, he smiled thinking he won. "Mugen Style Wind, SQUALL BLOW" Naruto shouted. He blew a strong gust of wind that blew Sasuke back. "Mugen Style Fire, HADES BREATH!" Naruto shouted as he blew a blue blast of flames that mixed with the flames.

"I got you" Naruto said blowing Sasuke away, unfortunately it was all for naught, Sasuke substituted the jutsu with his snakes. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, "Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu" he shouted as he blasted a fire ball shaped like a dragon at the masked void. He then kicked Naruto up in the air, "I will end this NOW!" Sasuke shouted as he surged electricity through his blade. He slashed Naruto a few times in the air combining his attack with his blades fist and feet. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu. They all slashed through Sasuke with intense strength. Sasuke surged electricity towards his free hand. "DIE!' he shouted destroying the Naruto clones with a quake of lightening. The Naruto clones exploded into darkness and wind greatly injuring Sasuke. "Mugen Style Ice, Snowstorm" Naruto shouted as he slashed through Sasuke with a blade full of frozen energy which created a wave that momentarily froze Sasuke. Without a word Naruto went to drive his Keyblade through Sasuke. Sasuke broke free from the ice blasting Naruto with a huge burst of flames.

Sasuke raised his sword to the sky, "Kerin!" he shouted as a lightening dragon formed in the sky, "let this thunderclap herald your end" Sasuke shouted. He then brings the thunder dragon down on Naruto. Naruto got up from the ground and took the full attack. Naruto then started to steam as he fell to the floor. Sasuke then walked towards the masked boy, "who the hell are you" Sasuke said getting ready to take Naruto's mask off. Naruto then laughed an incredible feminine evil laugh. He got up, "Good job Sasuke… you manage to actually hurt me. But let me tell you a secret friend, I was holding back" Naruto said.

"you…. You masked bitch" Sasuke shouted running forward with a blade full of lightening. Naruto rushed forward and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He then twisted it making Sasuke scream in agony. "Look closely Sasuke" Naruto said as his helmet started to dissolve. "How long has it been sense you seen my face… comrade" Naruto said coldly. Sasuke could only look in aww as he stared at his former teammate. "….Nar ... Naruto" Sasuke said. He threw Sasuke against a wall. "… So you went and became heel just like me" Sasuke said. He noticed Naruto looked different, besides the change of outfit his eyes were no longer blue. They were yellow with a red upside down cross.

"You betrayed me long ago, now I get to keep my promise. I will bring you back to the village… dead" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked, "I would like to see that happen. It does not matter if you got new powers or a new outfit, your still the same helpless loser firm three years ago" Sasuke said. Naruto's glare tightened, "no more games" Naruto said as he started to change his colors from black and red to white and black. His Keyblade turned from red and black to monochrome. "The kid gloves are of Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke gave into his curse mark and became in his cursed state 2. "I'm not playing games Naruto. YOU HEAR ME YOU WEAKLING. IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted. 

**%/%**

Orochimaru stared at the puppet monstrosity, it had Leogun's lion head and feet, Blaz arms which held a combined version of Leogun and Blaz's swords. The tail belonged to Hiroko along with two scorpion pinchers for extra arms. The puppet dropped its massive blade on Orochimaru, Orochimaru slithered out of the way.

"A Puppet that can combine into one, impressive.., it seems to me that you have improved your skills sense I last saw you" Orochimaru said giving Sasori credit.

"I am a puppet master, this is one of my master creations; it is … untitled" Sasori said.

"An untitled project, well if you want to fight with subordinates I can do the same" Orochimaru said. He then bit his thumb, he used his hand signs. "SUMMONONG JUTSU" He shouted summoning his great snake Manda while using up most of his chakra. Orochimaru jumped up Manda's back and onto his head. "This better be good Orochimaru" Manda shouted. Manda then looked at his opponents. He gasped, "There is no way in hell we are going to win" Manda said.

"What gibberish do you speak?" Orochimaru said.

"This man is coursing with energy of a forbidden kind. The Mugengan's energy is all over his essence" Manda said.

"The Mugengan?" Orochimaru shouted. Sasori directed his puppet to move forward. The puppet swung its blade filled with lightening and water at Manda. Manda swung his tail and the puppet quickly withdrew backwards.

"YOU HAVE THE MUGENGAN?" Orochimaru shouted. "not at all" Sasori said directing his puppet. The puppet then flew in the air towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru did some hand signs, "water style water bullets" he said as Manda shot water bullets at the puppet. The puppet dodged the attack with incredible speed, the last water bullet hit him. "After I kill you I will use your remains in my experiment" Orochimaru said he then used his hand signs. Manda breathed incredible hot flames from his mouth. "I will burry you in the flames of ambition" Orochimaru shouted. At that point untitled swung his blade creating a wave of water that back lashed the flamethrower. When the water hit Manda it turned to ice. The puppet then shot miniature electrical spikes from its claws, While the puppet did that Sasori moved forward with his blades of darkness. "Goodbye old comrade, it's over!" Sasori said getting ready to slice Orochimaru in two. Manda intercepted, "I will devour you and the Mugengan's power will be mine" he shouted. Sasori then quickly used a substitution jutsu. He substituted himself with his untitled puppet. Manda swallowed the puppet.

Orochimaru smiled, "Now it is two against one. Now lets kill him!" Orochimaru shouted directing his giant snake to go in for the kill. Manda charged at Sasori with his mouth wide open, Sasori did not move. He stared at the snake and said one word, "masterpiece!" he shouted. At that moment Manda exploded from the inside. The three puppets that formed untitled slashed their way out of his stomach. Manda's guts exploded everywhere. Orochimaru fell of the top of the snake, before he could fall Blaz and Leogun slashed through him over and over again. Hiroko topped off the final attack with a spiral blade from his tail. Orochimaru crash landed to the ground, "and in the end the man who wanted it all fell to a man who ratified his own existence" Sasori said.

Orochimaru got to his feet, "mwahahahahaahash… you just don't get it do you. I am Orochimaru, destined to unlock the secrets of this world. Not you or anyone else shall deter me from my ambition" Orochimaru said.

"Then consider your ambition ended" Sasori said, he then stabbed Orochimaru in the heart with his blade of fine art. On his last breath Orochimaru said "everything … shall be mine!" With that Orochimaru was no more.

"Mission complete" Sasori said to himself. He then opened a corridor of darkness and warped away.

**%/%**

"Show me anger!' Naruto shouted as he surrounded himself in a cocoon of darkness. Dark silhouettes of a masked him came from the cocoon. Sasuke ran away from the shadows. He flew in the sky dodging their slash attacks. At that point Naruto broke free from the cocoon. He rushed in using the speed of his darkness to enhance his speed. He blasted Sasuke with a huge blast of fire. Sasuke blocked the attack with his wings. "Insentient!" Naruto then slashed Sasuke with a heat in blazed Keyblade. "Parish now" Naruto shouted as he blasted a burst of fire from his mouth. Sasuke took the full force of the attack. Naruto went down a drove his Keyblade. Sasuke flapped his wings blowing Naruto back with wind. "Fire style dragon flame" Sasuke breathed out a breath of dragon fire. He then charged at Naruto with a Chidori sword.

"AHHHHHHHH" he yelled cutting Naruto in half. Naruto smiled as he exploded into darkness. Sasuke was sent flying, "shadow clone" Naruto shouted as he created a group of shadow clones. "Mugen Style Lightening Norse Hammer" the clones shouted as their Keyblades surged with electricity. "Onslaught of the GODS" All the clones attacked Sasuke different times bashing him with hammers of electricity. Sasuke felt his body shatter from each earth shaking blow from each clones. "I'd hate to steal your line but… let this thunderclap HEARLD YOUR END!" Naruto shouted. He then appeared on top of a falling Sasuke with two clones next to him. The two clones surged electricity through the real Naruto. "BLITZ RASENGAN" he shouted as he created a ball of spiraling electric chakra. He hit Sasuke square in the chest with the full impact of the attack. Sasuke spiraled to the ground feeling the full force of pain and reverted back to normal. Naruto landed, all the clones disappeared as Naruto began to walk away. Sasuke got back battered and browsed and bleeding from all over his body. He still had some strength left, enough for one final attack. _"He does not suspect me to be alive, I got him now" _Sasuke thought. He charged his Chidori, without a sound he rushed in to finish Naruto. Naruto disappeared as soon as he made contact.

"Your so predictable Sasuke, I knew you were not finished. Your Uchiha pride will forbid you from dieing so easily, it is your main strength and it is what makes you nearly unstoppable. But this time it is different, you met your match from someone who is considered a failure. This time it was the idiot who outwitted the genius and in turn became what he rivaled the most… a perfectionist" Naruto said.

"I don't care, I am an Uchiha, I am destined to kill Itachi and destroy everyone in my path. You are no different Naruto. I don't fear anyone and I will never fear you. I will always be better then you and no one can kill that pride. Not you, not Orochimaru, not Itachi… I AM SASUKE UCHIHA!" he shouted.

"Overconfident to the very end it seems. You have stood your ground and for that you have earned my respect. I will allow you to die like a warrior" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade.

"DIE" Sasuke shouted charging his Chidori through his blade as his cruse mark transformed him once again. "Mugen Style Sin, Pitch Black" Naruto said as the whole area turned black as darkness. From that darkness dark silhouettes of Naruto came from every direction slashing Sasuke everywhere. Naruto's laughter was heard from every direction as the attack took place. Nothing could be seen in this vast darkness, the sound of blood splattering and the dieing cry of Sasuke filled the room. "Let there be light" Naruto said as the shadows seeped away. All that was left of Sasuke was a pile of blood with body parts seeped around everywhere.

To honor his former friend's death he did an upside-down cross sign over his heart. "Rest in peace" he said. He walked over to the remains. He picked up Sasuke's head. "This is proof enough" Naruto said making the head disappear into a portal that led to a tiny dimension. He exited the room without another word. Kabuto walked around the corner. The first thing he saw was Naruto leaving the room with his helmet rematerializing and him reverting back to his regular form. The first thing Kabuto tried to do was run but before he could escape he felt his neck being chocked and his body lifting from the ground. He looked down to see Naruto choking him. "Kabuto… another who betrayed my trust before, I cannot allow you to live, but you know many of Orochimaru's secrets. Your knowledge shall become arc to my successes" Naruto said as he choked Kabuto. His eyes glow bright red anti crosses. Kabuto's whole body started to be converted into darkness and became apart of Naruto. "With this Orochimaru's secrets will only be known by me" he said. He opened a dark portal and exited the area.

**%/%**

After leaving Twighlight Town, Terra, Sora and Luxord arrived at Beast Castle… at least what it used to be. In Twighlight Town they made little to no progress in finding Riku or any remnants of Vanitas.

Outside the Beast Castle was the woods; ever so gloomy. The woods seemed darker and more depressing. "This world seems… dead" Terra said simply.

"This world always did have a gloomy touch to it, but I'm sure its nothing, the Beast and Belle should be around" Sora said with hope. The three arrived at the bridge but the sight they saw was not pleasant, they saw Heartless shadows feeding on a dead body. Sora summoned his Keyblade and strikes the heartless down. He then looked at the body, he recognized the cloths, it was that of the Beast; his dancing cloths. Sora got to his knees and cried, "Beast … how… did this happen" Sora asked himself. Terra could not hope but feel sorry for Sora, he knew Beast was a good friend that helped Sora through his journey. Luxord on the other hand could careless about the moment at hand He has been around death most of his life so much that he is desensitized. The only question he could possible muster was, "who could have done this?"

Sora sobbed over the death of his friend, he could not believe someone would be so brutal to kill beast. His fist started to boil up, he ran inside the castle out of rage. "Sora wait!" Terra shouted. He ran after Sora. Luxord stood there looking at the dead carcass of what used to be the beast. "How brutal, who could have done this to the beast? Maybe it was… that would be impossible. Oh well, I'd best not ponder much thought on this event. Sora is letting emotion get to him. I must follow so he does not do anything stupid" Luxord said. He started to walk briskly towards the castle.

Sora ran up the stairs to Belle's room. Throughout the castle he did not see no one else. Not Cogworks or the others. Terra ran after him, little did they know they were being followed by a black shadow moving through the walls. Sora opened Belle's room door, as soon as he opened it rat's scurried away from Belle's dead body. Her skin was half eaten and she was unrecognizable. Sora fell to his knees and started to cry, he never dealt with death like this before. Both Beast and Belle were considered his friends. "*sob* Belle… Beast" Sora said crying his eyes out. His eyes was filled with overwhelming sadness.

Little did he know a shadow started to emerge from the ground. It arose with teeth as yellow as cheese and red eyes as red as blood. Its body was a typical ghost with a ghostly tail. The creature of pure darkness stared at Sora with malicious eyes and complete evil intent. The creature bared its claws; red as blood. He began to claw Sora, the heartless was blocked by Terra. Sora looked at Terra holding the heartless back with his ends of the earth Keyblade. "Sora get up" Terra said. Sora got up, his eyes filled with anger and hate. He summoned his Keyblade and slashed the heartless. The heartless sunk into the ground and glided all the way to the ball room. Sora and Terra chased the heartless to the ball room. It emerged with a wave of crimson energy that damaged Terra, Sora ran through the wave, completely unaffected by the attack. The heartless clawed Sora back, it the clawed him again and again like a savage. Terra rushed through with his Keyblade, he then used mine to blow up the heartless. The heartless then sunk into the ground and clawed Terra momentarily paralyzing him.

Sora shot it with blizzard but the heartless sunk his claw into the ground and grabbed Sora with a fist of darkness and slammed him on the ground over and over again. Sora got up, he went into his Valor Form holding both Ultama Weapon and Fatal Crest. Sora went completely berserk on the heartless, beating it to an edge of its existence in Valor form. The heartless then turned into a ball and charged at Sora, he pummeled him the ground and clawed him over and over until he reverted back to normal. Sora beat the heartless back with his Keyblade. Sora, yelled like a savage and glided to the heartless spamming his spinning Firaga. He the heartless clawed Sora like a scissor and kept continuing. Sora was near his end, only his rage kept him going against this incredible powerful heartless. It was as if his brain went out the window and he was stuck with instinct. Sora began to swing his Keyblade but fell to the ground at the last minute. The heartless swirled towards him getting ready to off him but it then paused as if time had stopped for it. Terra then appeared in front of it as Xehanort's Heartless (KH1 outfit) and blasted it with a blast of dark energy. The heartless then weathered away back to whence it came. Terra reverted back to normal looking at Sora who nearly died. Luxord walked slowly in the room, having stopped the Haunter Shadow in its tracks he looked at Sora.

"A heartless gains more power through rage and anger, at the rate you were going the heartless would have been unstoppable" Luxord said. Sora looked on the ground completely faded out and lost.

"You would best keep your emotions in check or it will be checkmate for you my friend" Luxord said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora shouted. Luxord was shocked, "you should not talk, you were one of them once and as far as I am concerned you still are" Sora said Terra went in front of Sora, "Sora calm down" Terra said.

"No! Why should I calm down! Because you said so! If it weren't for you and your stupid ass friends none of this shit would happen. It was because of you that Ansem and Xemnas even existed in the first place. Now my friends are dead because of you dawm nobodies or heartless or whatever, I don't care" Sora shouted. Terra took offense to those words, he summoned his Keyblade. "Look pal, we are not the enemy. Vanitas is, so stop your bitching and stop blaming everyone and let's save the worlds. Sure people are going to die, that is what darkness does. You have been battling against the kid stuff up until now. I take responsibility for what happened and I will right my wrongs. Now get up and stop being a fucking baby. You're supposed to be a Keyblade Master, act like one" Terra said sternly.

Sora got up from the ground, he wiped away his tears. "Your right Terra, I'm sorry to the both of you. I am acting like a kid. I can't do that anymore especially when the fate of the world lies on my shoulders" Sora said. Terra smiled, "I forgive you. We all lose sight of what's important in dark times. But we need people around to always remind us that light exist even in the deepest darkness" Terra said, his mind drifted to Aqua and Ven.

"You can count on my forgiveness as well. However, be more careful about how you display emotion, that can be you biggest weakness" Luxord said. "This only means I have to fight harder. To make sure no one else gets hurt… Vanitas who ever you are your going down" Sora said seriously.

**%/%**

In a mountain distance stood Itachi, Kisame was sitting down tending to his blade. A crow came on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi sadly closed his eyes, "I see… he has passed" Itachi said out loud. Kisame got up, "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"My brother is no more" Itachi said. Kisame's eyes widened, other then Mandara, Kisame was the only one who knew Itachi truly loved his brother. "Who did him in?" the shark like man asked.

"Unreadable to the birds, I believe it was the masked shinobi who wields a key shaped sword" Itachi said.

"So it was him? Interesting…." Kisame said.

"He and those hooded silhouettes are the only ones who scent I cannot detect" Itachi said.

"So what are you going to do Itachi, it is not like you to let that slide" Kisame said.

"I will pay this man a visit" Itachi said.

**%/%**

The next day Naruto set up a meeting with his squadron. All were present except Agatha "Thanks to us Sasuke and Orochimaru are no more" Naruto said.

"Now for Itachi…" Sasori said.

"Yes, but something else concerns me" Naruto said. The group all looked at Naruto all at once. "Sora… and his friends" Naruto said. Xaldin grunted, "Need not worry leave them to me. The hero of light and his dim-witted friends were the ones who put an end to me when I was a nobody. I would be honored to put an end to them" Xaldin said.

"No, that wont be necessary, I need the four of you for other purposes. I have a plan for Sora. In every world he went to he made enemies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Naruto said.

"How exactly are we going to get those weirdoes on our side? Last I checked they are not found of the black coat" Xigbar said.

"My motion has already been set in place. I have sent Agatha after the ember witch. The same witch that issued to destroy Sora before" Naruto said. He took out three sheets of paper and gave them to his three soldiers. "Your mission's are on this paper… I expect no failure" Naruto said. All three red the paper, Xigbar chuckled and warped away. Xaldin had a disturbing smile on his face before he teleported away, and Sasori who was expressionless as always just teleported away without a word.

"The seeds will be planted, Sora you're in one hell of a struggle" Naruto said smiling under his mask.

**%/%**

Maleficent walked around her castle bewildered and agitated. She has not yet formulated a plan to get back at Sora and his friends. Pete was no where to be found in these times. Last he was heard he said something about opening his old steam boot ride back at Disney Town. Maleficent has not been in contact with anyone else from her evil Organization. Hades was still in the underworld throwing tournaments. Ursula was somewhere in the depths of the Ocean no doubt trying to overthrow King Triton. Jafar was trapped in his lamp once again. Captain Hook was far to useless and weak to even consider an alliance. Uggie Buggie, Scar, Barbossa, and Shin Yu were all destroyed by Sora and company. Maleficent did not even know who or where to go seeing as they will most likely ditch her help. Most of them could careless about Sora and friends because they were all to busy trying to destroy their respective targets. "If it weren't for those black hooded curs I would have destroyed Sora and Mickey and been the RULER OF DISNEY CASTLE!" she shouted.

"You wanna rule don't you" Agatha's voice rang. She then appeared from a corridor of darkness. She was completely hooded. "Organization miscreants, BEGUN!" Maleficent shouted as she blasted Agatha with a thunder blast. Agatha quaked her hand and negated the attack. "WHAT?" Maleficent said in complete aw. Only one of the ember clans blood running through them can nullify the attack of another ember clan so easily. "That's no way to treat your elders" Agatha said taking off her hood. Maleficent could not believe it, Agatha of drowning flames in her presence. She was one of the Ember clans most powerful and strongest member seeing as she is the only Keyblade wielder of their kind.

"Agatha…" Maleficent said. She bowed to the legendary darkling Keyblader. "Maleficent, my clans blood runs through your veins. Me and my master are in need of your assistance" Agatha said.

"What do you want from me?" Maleficent asked.

"It concerns Sora and his destruction" Agatha said. Maleficent's surprised stare turned to one of deranged happiness.

**%/%**

**AN: Goodbye Sasuke, you will be missed by some but by others not so much. **

**Don't forget to vote for who will be Roxas mentor in the upcoming Fanfiction**

**Remember to send your feedback and or questions in reviews or PM me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this dark fic thus far**


	11. Stalling

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or Disney or any other copyrights. **

**AN: for those who have a problem of the gruesome way some people are dieing in this story and the fact that I kill off innocent and or favorite characters, sorry it cant be helped. This is a dark Naruto story, which means Naruto and his group are evil with a capital E. I don't mean Disney evil when everyone has a happy ending and they j\do something stupid like try to steal Ariel's voice or try to make Hercules mortal (no offense Hades your still my favorite Disney villain only second to Jafar). I mean evil as in everything evil can some up… evil incarnate. For those who have problems with the deaths of some characters please don't complain to me because the last time I died a story down (original Flawless Military) I fucked over the storyline. I do not want to do that again which is why I am rewriting that story. No it is not discontinued I am just trying to pick up the pace with this story before I go back to it. **

**%/%**

Agatha and Maleficent headed to Naruto's cave hideout. When they entered the cave a corridor of darkness automatically opened. Come on" Agatha said, when the two went through the corridor they were in a dark city. "I remember this place… but something is, different" Maleficent said. The whole area was out of whack. Twisted in every way, the sky was green and the area had a deep purplish mist around. "Puzzling" Agatha said simply. She walked forward throughout the dark city. She then saw a Flod Unversed The unversed stared at Agatha, it then made a turn.

"It's leading us… let us follow" Agatha said. Maleficent looked at the puzzling creature as it led them further within the city. _"That is the same creature that flooded the worlds all those years ago. It is not a Heartless, what is it?" _ Maleficent thought.

The Unversed stopped; Agatha and Maleficent stopped and looked at the sight in front of them. It was a twisted version of the Organization 13 castle. It was all green with purple mist flouting around it. Instead of the castle flouting in the sky, it was tilted in the ground. Everything about the castle was twisted in an array of black and green. The Flod ran to the castle. At that point a dark portal opened up once again allowing the Flod to walk through. Agatha and Maleficent walked through the portal.

They exited the portal to see Naruto sitting on a throne made of metal which was colored black, red and blue. "I took the liberty of using this ruined world and warping it as my own fortress" Naruto said. He sat on his high throne staring at his mistress and company. "Maleficent… you are the witch I seek" he said. For a split second she remembered a particular event in the past. When Master Xehanort told her of the 7 hearts of pure light, there was a young masked boy with him who can summon the same creature they saw earlier. "What would you want with me … apprentice of Xehanort" she said. She could only surmise that the masked figure in front of her and the masked boy from her past are one in the same.

"I take it you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, I only know of you" Maleficent said.

"I am known as the Black Void, but others are also known to call me Vanitas" Naruto said.

"Both are aliases, what might your real name be" Maleficent said.

"I take offense to those who dabble to far into my business" Naruto said. Maleficent could not tell but she felt as if the man was staring into her soul.

"What do you want from me, Vanitas?" Maleficent asked getting slightly impatient from the suspense.

"I want you here to be a part of a group. When the others get here I will explain the details" Naruto said. Naruto snapped his fingers and the door opened, take a left and enter the meeting room. You may take a seat while you wait for you other teammates. Maleficent exited the room without a word only confusion. _"If this man is the apprentice of Xehanort he must have something interesting going on" _she thought. When Maleficent was finally gone Agatha asked Naruto, "what made you want to make a new headquarters?"

"Monarchs always need a castle, so I used the Keyblade to seal and reshape this dieing world. Now it is unreachable to all except those who I allow. This world now exist within a mini verse I created within the Mugengan core… so it is set apart from the universes order.

"So you merged the two worlds together?" Agatha asked.

"Something like that. I have to say absorbing Vexen's knowledge really helped me. His scientific snooping really makes it easier to accomplish my goals. Kabuto's knowledge of Jutsu and Orochimaru's studies helps me understand and breakdown the abilities of some shinobi. Bu absorbing his knowledge I learned of a very powerful forbidden jutsu. However I cannot complete it seeing as it is an incomplete project… I am working on a new advancements to make that jutsu work properly and effective" Naruto said.

"What project would this be?" Agatha asked.

"I will let that be a surprise… there is a few others I must absorb to acquire the knowledge I seek to make my master plan a reality. Until then I will have my fun with the worlds and Akatsuki" Naruto said. Agatha smirked, "you have it all planned out don't you. I like that, it makes me so hot" Agatha said sitting on Naruto's lap and coressing his chest. "Might I remind you that there is still work you must do" Naruto said.

"That can wait, we have plenty of time" Agatha said grabbing between Naruto's legs.

"Not now, maybe tomorrow, I have a lot on my mind. Need I remind you that I still have Itachi Uchiha that is most likely trying to track me down" Naruto said.

"Excuses" Agatha spat. "Why don't you want to play with me, I'll be gentle unlike last time" Agatha said.

"Itachi is a powerful shinobi with many Genjutsu. As a Genin I was always weak against Genjutsu. I am not fully confident I can kill Itachi even though I have the Mugengan and the Keyblade. From what I gathered from Xigbar's notes Itachi's skills are foggy. No one has really lived to see Itachi at his full potential. I will admit not having enough info on this Uchiha makes me feel… human" Naruto said.

"But all humans need to release stress. You should just sit down and let me grind you hard and ruff so you can work easier" Agatha said.

"I am not a human, not anymore, I am abnormal, and I will become god" Naruto said. Agatha rolled her eyes, "FINE… I'm going elsewhere"!" Agatha shouted exiting the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed inside of his helmet. _"The apple falls far from the tree. While Agatha is a nymphomaniac with an unbalanced nature, Maleficent is a dominant force who only cares of becoming more powerful. If only they can swap personalities. No, as impulsive as she is Agatha would never betray me. She is eternally loyal and loyalty comes along way" _Naruto thought.

**%/%**

Sora, Luxord and Terra arrived at Halloween Town… or what seemed to be Halloween Town. For some reason it felt more grim and depressing then usual. "This feeling…" Terra said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's just like in Beast Castle… this world feels, dead" Terra said. Sora sighed, "yeah I feel it to…". Sora also noticed how they were in their regular cloths rather then the world changing their appearance.

At that moment a spot of concern strikes Sora' heart; "Jack" he said running from the graveyard into the town. Terra and Luxord followed. On there way there Terra stopped them to see the gruesome sight that was in front of them. They saw a group of Dragoon nobodies using their lances to poke the remains of what used to be Lock, Barrel and Shock. Immediately Terra became enraged and dashed through the dragoons effortlessly.

Terra just stared at the corpses, "What kind of monster does this to kids?" Terra said enraged and unable to control his emotions. Sora just stared at the corpses in a complete state of shock and inertness. "I remember them… sure they annoyed me… but who does this to kids…" Sora said absently. Luxord looked at the dead kids feeling a tad bit of concern. Although he could not feel as much as Terra and Sora seeing as he was missing a heart for such a long time; he could not help but feel some sort of pity for this dieing world. "…I may be wrong… but I have a hunch on who could have done this" he said.

Sora and Terra turned their attention to the Gambler of Fate, "who is it!" Terra shouted.

"It is ether… Xaldin or the revived Vanitas" Luxord said. Terra boiled up his fist, although he only knew Xaldin through the scraps of memories Xemnas has inside of him, he knew Xaldin is the most savage brutal member of the Organization. That given the chance the Lancer would have killed every single member in the Organization with the exception of Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, Lexeaus and Xemnas himself. Although Terra did not fully know Xaldin, he knew Vanitas well. Vanitas was cold, ruthless and calculating. He would also be a candidate for this unfortunate event.

No time to morn, Sora and company headed to the town. In the town square was the sight of many dead Halloween Town folks. The only things that were felt with the slightest touch of life was the dragoon nobodies that flouted around, and Jack Skelington who stood in the middle of the town on his last legs. The man who faced him was the revolting whirlwind lancer Xaldin. "Jack" Sora shouted. He ran to his friend, on q Xaldin threw one of his lances at Jack impaling the pumpkin king. Jack fell to his knees, Sora grabbed him holding his dying body. With Jack's last dieing breath he said, "so much brutality". Jack closed his eyes slowly; he was now as dead as his world.

"You monster" Sora shouted in anger. Xaldin gave off a creepy smile as he stared at the railed up keyblade warrior. "This world was dead to begin with, I just emphasized the word. You have no reason to upset your self with the fallen of this pathetic world" Xaldin said messing with Sora.

"First Beast, then Belle, and now Halloween Town" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. Xaldin laughed, "oh… so you know of my work. However I cannot take credit for the Beast death" Xaldin said. Sora got angry and ran towards Xaldin. Xaldin snapped his fingers summoning Dragoon nobodies and Dragon like Unversed. Xaldin then turned his attention to Luxord. "Long time no see" he said looking at his former comrade.

"Stop this foolishness at once, there is no need for all this savagery" Luxord said. Xaldin's face remained unchanged as he summoned more dragoon underlings. "I have no interest in speaking with you. You can die just like everyone else" Xaldin said directing his underlings top attack Luxord and Terra. Terra swung through the enemies, he then made his way to Luxord bringing his Keyblade down. Xaldin effortlessly blocked the attack with two of his lances. "Your going to have to do better then that boy" Xaldin said making Terra even angrier. Terra's Keyblade turned into a red ethereal blade. His body became that of Xemnas, and he stared at Xaldin with yellow demonic eyes. Xaldin retracted his lances and moved back. "Xemnas… I see" Xaldin said.

"I order you to surrender Xaldin" Terra said as Xemnas trying to get Xaldin to conceive. Xaldin only smirked, "I no longer take orders from you" Xaldin said forcing his hand out and pushing Xemnas back with the wind. Sora and Luxord tried to attack Xaldin but every time they did they were cut off by Dragoon nobodies.

Xemnas levitated quickly, coming over to Xaldin. "You may have had power over me once before but I am far stronger now" Xaldin said blasting Xemnas with a gust of wind. Xemnas put up a shield that halved the damage but the attack still hit. Xaldin flouted towards Xemnas with two lances in hand the other four flouting around him. He went to slash Xemnas with his lances but Xemnas blocked with his ethereal blades. Xaldin then kicked Xemnas in the chest and sent him flying with a whirlwind spin kick to the chin. Xaldin then swirled his lances in a circler motion and blasted a huge burst of wind. Xemnas teleported out of the way and appeared behind Xaldin getting ready to cut him in two. Xaldin's wind around him blew him back and damaged him greatly.

"I see now, you can use Xemnas power, but you do not know how to fully control it. I can effortlessly maim and slaughter you if I wanted to, but those were not my orders" Xaldin said, it was completely true, Terra has only began to learn to use Xemnas abilities. Not to mention that Xaldin is way stronger then before do to enhancements from the Mugengan He opened a corridor of darkness. "I am on a tight schedule, farewell" he said moving back in the portal. Sora ran for the corridor but was blocked off by Dragoon underlings. Xemnas got up and reverted back to Terra. Shot his ultima cannon and blew away all the underlings.

The enemies are all gone and now the three had time to reflect on what just happened. "So Xaldin is back" Terra said.

"He killed Jack, I'm going to tare him apart. This madness has got to stop, that asswhole killed kids. I want to take him out personally" Sora said.

"We can morn later. Right now we need to find out what exactly is going on" Terra said.

"Although he deserves nothing less then his utter demise; Let us think this through. Who exactly is Xaldin working for" Luxord said. 

"Maybe Vanitas, he has to be leading him. Some of those creatures we were fighting were unversed" Terra said.

"Perhaps, but what off…." Luxord was cut off.

"We need to check Christmas Town. I doubt Xaldin even knows about that area" Sora said.

"Let us hope so, it would be a shame if he killed Santa. That would ruin the dreams of a lot of children" Luxord said.

**%/%**

It has been several days sent Kairi arrived at Disney Castle. In the past week Kairi has trained dynamically with Donald and Goofy. Even Queen Minnie added a few pointers for Kairi. The blackless maiden of destiny islands was now a force to be reckoned with. And soon the whole world was going to know of her strength.

Kairi walked the hall full of confidents along side Donald and Goofy, new outfit and all. Her red hair that went passed her shoulders, her red vest with a pink belly shirt; long white gloves and long white boots with a pink mini skirt. She had a determined look in her eyes as if to say _"I'm a bad bitch and a dare anyone to fuck with me."_

Donald and Goofy felt an aura of confidents that increased their own. It was as if she was a female Sora, she had the same powerful yet friendly smile he displayed when he met all his friends in different worlds, the same unfearing stare that he stared down each member of Organization 13 with, the same confidents he displayed when he fought Ansem the Seeker of Darkness for the first time. It was as if she and he were the same person… well I guess that what a strong bonded relationship and a former pregnancy possibility will do to a girl.

They headed to the outer Gardens, into the gummyship hanger. Chip and Dale greeted the three, Kairi patted the two chipmunks on the head. She Donald and Goofy entered the Gummyship. Kairi smiled before saying, "lets give'em hell guys" she said happily as they blasted off.

**%/%**

**Meeting …**

In the meeting area of _**Infinity Castle**__(Naruto's Castle _Maleficent watched as familiar faces entered the room one by one. The first was the freed Jafar, followed by Hades, then Ursula, then Pete and finally a fully tangible Sark. All was brought in by different hooded beings.

Hades looked at Maleficent without an ounce of care, "so your back, I thought you were cooked" he said.

"Watch your insolent tongue death god" Maleficent said.

"Does anyone even know why we are here?" Pete asked. At that moment darkness filled the room. Naruto entered the room along side, Xigbar, Xaldin, Agatha, Sasori and a second cloaked being whose face was covered by the hood.

"Enemies of the Keyblade, I require your assistance" he said sternly. All of the Disney Villains gave Naruto their full undivided attention. "I am well aware of your own personal vendettas. I have personally set measures to take care of your own personal threats" Naruto said.

"And what would you want from us" Maleficent asked.

"Lead Sora and his friends astray. I want you to do what ever you can in your power to make sure Sora and his friends do not interfere. In short kill them, if that is not possible just keep him and what ever other Keybladers busy" Naruto said.

"Why even bother, Sora is of know consequence to me. I can careless of what becomes of him. I see it as too trublesome" Maleficent said.

"Yeah, he is just a waste of time. My only concern is dethroning King Triton and having his daughter as my personal slave" Ursula said.

"I only wish to burn Agrabah to the ground and make Aladdin pay" Jafar said.

"I am only in if you can help me get to Hercules" Hades said. Naruto chuckled, "like I said I have already taken measures to disarm all your vendettas. Along with the destructions of Beast Castle, Halloween Town, Dwarf Woodland, Land of Dragons and Wonderland I have already progressed along way. Hercules is a little threat to me. I will kill him my self after my goals are met. As for Triton, I already have someone in mind for Atlantica." Both Hades and Ursula nodded signaling they were in. "Maleficent, when this is all over you may have this castle as well as my granting you with new abilities. Pete, I will make it so that those fools that sealed you away at Disney Castle pay dearly" Naruto said getting Pete's attention.

"What about me?" Jafar asked.

"I was hoping you would ask. Xaldin, escort him to the basement please" Naruto said. Xaldin opened a dark portal. "Trust me Jafar, you are going to like what you see" Naruto said. The Arabian Sorcerer got up from his seat and fallowed the Fiendish Lancer.

%/%

Jafar and Xaldin exited the dark portal. In the Basement Jasmine sat on the floor. She backed into a corner when she saw Jafar with the fiendish lancer. "I captured her, this is proof that we mean what we say" Xaldin said. Jafar gave off a creepy smile that rivialed Xaldin's. "Although I wanted to put her to the test I was instructed not to lay a finger on this blacless maiden. My boss said that that was your job" Xaldin said.

"Oh thank you so much, this is very much appreciated. What of Aladdin, is he finally dead" Jafar asked.

"No… he was no where in the area when I went through. I just captured her while killing that dawm tiger that guarded her. But you need not worry, Aladdin and his Genie will be dealt with" Xaldin said. He opened up a black portal. "Have fun" he simply said disappearing into the darkness. Jafar watched as the man disappeared, he ten stared at the blackless maiden with extreme madness and lust in his eyes. "Aladdin is not here to save you, and nether is his Genie. You know what that means" Jafar said. The screen turned to Jasmine as she was shaking in the corner as Jafar's shadow became bigger and more Genie like.

%/%

Xaldin appeared in the conference area back at Naruto's side. "Like I said, you scratch my back and I scratch yours. Just eliminate as many of Sora and his friends as you can and you will have nothing to worry about" Naruto said. The hooded man took of his hood. Xaldin gave a smirk when the man was dehooded. It was a man with long blue hair with yellow eyes; elf ears and an X on his face. Maleficent recognized the man seeing as it was the same man that opposed her control over the heartless. "Greetings, I am Saix. I will be your leader. Together we will destroy Sora and his friends" the revived Lunar Diviner said.

Naruto looked at Xaldin, "let's go for a walk" he said opening a black portal. He and the fiendish lancer entered the portal.

**%/%**

Sora and company went to the hinterlands forest. Their they saw many trees with various decorations representing different holidays. The tree in question was the tree that represented x-mas. It was completely intact. Sora tried to go through the tree but was pushed back with a blast of ice. Terra and Luxord summoned their weapons but their was no need. The tree was guarded by a seal that looked like a snow flake.

"This part of the world has been sealed" Terra said. He pointed his Keyblade at the tree and shot a beam of light from the tip. The beam hit the tree unsealing the snow shield. "We can go now" terra said. Sora scratched the back of his head, "I forgot the Keyblade can even do that" he said out loud which earned him a slight chuckle from Luxord.

The three entered the Christmas Town to see that it was still in tact. Not a shred of evil has hit this land.

**%/%**

Naruto and Xaldin warped outside of the old hideout. "One question, did you find Santa Claus" Naruto said.

"I could not, I went to many worlds but there was no sign of the Christmas saint anywhere" Xaldin said. _"If only Vexen pinpointed Santa Claus, now I actually have to hope and be lucky to bump into him"_ Naruto thought. "He is crucial to my plan, he is one of the only beings in this world who has vast knowledge of the worlds as well as other secrets" Naruto said.

"I will do my best" Xaldin said. A thought then crossed his mind. "Why did you bring Saix back? Wouldn't Maleficent be a better choice in a leader" Xaldin said.

"Very true, however, Maleficent is power hungry and would turn on me without a moments notice. Seeing as the rest of you are assisting me I need someone like Saix to put those fools in line. He cannot refuse me, I gave him a offer he could not refuse" Naruto said.

"And that would be?" Xaldin asked.

"Kingdom Hearts" Naruto said. With that said Xaldin started to think, _"Why did he even want to go for this so called walk."_

"You are probably wondering why I wanted to go on this walk" Naruto said. This caught Xaldin off guard. "It is because we have company here" Naruto said. The two turned around to see Itachi and Kisame staring them down. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you know him?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled from under his mask. "I am the one who ended him" Naruto said. Itachi closed his eyes, "then the rumors are true. Sasuke was felled by the Black Void" Itachi said.

"Judging by your tone of voice you show some shred of concern. Aren't you the one who ruthlessly slaughtered your own clan… Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said messing with Itachi knowing full well what really happened back then. Itachi stood quiet, not having a word to say.

"This guy has a big mouth, how about I rip him to shreds" Kisame said. Itachi then opened his eyes. "There is no reason for me to have to explain myself for my actions. Just as there is no reason for you to explain your actions" Itachi said. He drew out a katana from his sleeves; Kisame grabbed Samehada from his back and held his sword in hand. Naruto summoned his Keyblade; Xaldin summoned his Lances.

"We settle this to the death… black void" Itachi said.

_**The wind blows as the enigmatic void and the scornful storm vs the illusion master and the carnivorous shark.**_

**%/%**

**AN: I will fully admit, I HATE Halloween Town, It was so pointless. It was the most dreadful and boring of all the worlds (yes even more then wonderland). If they were going to put a Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts I would much prefer the Halloween Town movie series that appears on Disney every October. To me **_**Halloween Town, Halloween Town 2 Calibers Revenge, Halloween Town High**_**, was way better then **_**Nightmare Before Christmas. **_**To those who like NBC, nothing personal this is just my opinion… and yes I have seen the movie and I feel as though that is 2 hours of my life I can never get back. **

**If you noticed the last few chapters has been about Sasori and Xaldin… kinda. I am trying to give each member of Naruto's nightmare soldiers respectable screen time. **

**I will be putting up chapters known as the **_**? reports. **_**These reports are from the mysterious hooded figure in Naruto of light and Naruto the black void. It is the same figure who appeared in the first chapter to talk to Sora as well of the one who is responsible for brining Luxord back to life. He is also the same figure who was in Jiraiya's flash back when accompanied by Eraqus, Yen Sid and Master Xehanort; in Naruto of light. The two are on in the same. Who this hooded man is will not be revealed yet. He will hint it in his reports as well as the two stories as they progress, but it will be incredible vague. I will say this much, Naruto of light and Naruto the Black Void stories walk side by side. In order for me to tell the full story of the two Flawless Military will have to be finished first. **

**I am also making a crossover with KH, Yugioh and Pokemon. The story will contain characters from KH and Yugioh (that includes GX and 5ds) in a pokemon environment. This is strictly a pokemon story, no Keyblades, no special abilities. The main character of this story is going to be Roxas Ventus McCartney (Yes that is name in the story) who is going to go on his journey to become a Pokemon master. The problem I am having is what Pokemon I should have him start with. It does not necessarily have to be a starter pokemon although it will not be a Pikachu seeing as Pikachu is a staple Pokemon that everyone will expect. I will put up a poll, be sure to vote for what pokemon Roxas should start off with.**

**So far for my other poll Xigbar is in first place, followed by Saix and then Marluxia. I will keep this poll open until may so you have plenty of time to vote. **

**Big shout outs and thanks to gunblade007 who is always helping me out with ideas and supporting my story.**

**Please send your reviews and PMs so I can see everyone's opinion. **


	12. High Tide Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto**

**AN: My original computer broke down with the almost finished file of this chapter. That along with all my notes and brainstorms are completely gone, none the less i must continue and it will not be to hard considering that I have a new laptop. The only difficult part is that I have to rewrite all the?Reports and I have to read over Naruto of light so I can chart down his Xion's and Riku's abilities. **

**%/%**

"I'll grind these fools" Kisame shouted. Naruto quickly dashed in front of Kisame. "Mugen Style Lightening: Norse Hammer" Naruto shouted. Itachi intercepted the attack. "Fire ball jutsu" he said. This attack hit Naruto. Xaldin followed up by blasting a gust of wind. Kisame Itachi dodged the attack; Kisame brought his sword down on the lancer. The sword ripped the lancer's shoulder sleeve. "Ah, I see… your chakra is special. Samehada has taken a keen liking to you" Kisame said. Xaldin only grunted at the shark like man.

"No need to worry. I know all about your shark skinned blade Samehada. A truly frightening tool but not unstoppable" Naruto said.

"Oh is that so" Kisame said, he then used his hand signs, "Water Shark Missile" he shouted shooting his shark missiles at Naruto. Naruto used his hand signs, "Mugen Style Wind: Squall barricade" he shouted creating a vale of wind to shield him from the attack. "Mugen Style Wind: Cry of Distortion" Naruto swung his blade creating a shockwave of sound and wind. Kisame went in front of Itachi and blocked the attack with a wall of water.

"Your defense is pretty good" Naruto said. Kisame smirked, "but not good enough, Mugen Style Wind Suicidal Tornado" a Naruto clone appeared behind Kisame and exploded into wind. Kisame herald in the air, Xaldin appeared before him with quickness brining all six of his lances down and impaling the shark like man. Kisame's body exploded into water. The real Kisame then appeared behind Xaldin swinging his Samehada at him and making him hurdle to the ground. "Fire ball jutsu" Itachi shouted creating a fire ball that was going to hit Xaldin. Naruto intercepted the attack, "Mugen Style Fire: Hades Breath" he blasted blue flames that over took Itachi's fire attack and combined to create a massive fireball that was going to engulf Itachi. "Water Style" Shark Missile" Kisame shot shark missiles to cancel out the attack. Itachi ran up to Naruto with sword in hand, "Amaterasu" he said surging his sword with black flames. "Mugen Style Fire: Burning Crusader" Naruto shouted as his body was surrounded in flames and his Keyblade took the shape of a spear. He dissolved his mask and charged at Itachi. Itachi charged at Naruto, Naruto did the same. Both their eyes met. _"I got you" _Itachi thought. "Tsukiyomi" he shouted. With that Naruto's eyes glow yellow with chakra and in an instant the two disappeared into thin air.

**%/%**

Sora, Luxord and Terra stood before Santa Claus. "Long time no see Sora" Santa said. Sora nodded, "I'm glad to see your safe Santa" Sora said.

"I may be fat and old, but I am still Santa Claus. I'm not going to let some ruffians come here" Santa said.

"Sir, do you know what's going on?" Terra asked.

"Straight forward and honest as always Terra. I enjoyed giving you and your friends presents" Santa said. "I believe Vanitas is planning to blacken all the worlds" Santa said. Sora s somewhat startled look, Luxord was unfazed as always. "But why? Why would he even go through the trouble?" Terra asked.

"I cannot fully say for sure, but he must be dealt with" Santa said.

"But where do we find Vanitas Santa?" Sora asked.

"As of now he currently resides in a twisted version of the world that never was. But in order to get there you must seal the keyholes to three already alive worlds. After that you will gain access to the Ninja Lands. That is the closest world closest to Vanitas twisted universe" Santa said.

"Thanks Santa" Sora nodded. He began to leave. "Before you leave Sora I have something for you" Santa said. He then gave Sora a snow flake gem. "This will unlock a hidden form. It will help you on the way" Santa said. Sora nodded his head, "Thank you Santa" Sora said. He then gave Terra a key gem. "This allows your Keyblade to turn to one that supports blizzard attacks (diamond dust)". Terra bowed to Santa in respect and the three began to leave. When Sora and Terra exited the door Santa called Luxord. Luxord turned around, "yes Santa?" Luxord said.

"Your different from the other two. You are a misplacement aren't you" Santa asked. Luxord nodded. "How is he anyway" Santa asked.

"He is deeply concerned about Vanitas and his plans. He sent me here to look after Sora and make sure Terra does not go astray by the influence of Xehanort" Luxord said.

"I must ask, why would he trust you with such a task rather than any of his other theoretical comrades?" Santa asked.

"Because a long time ago we both had an eclipse of an alter" Luxord said.

**%/%**

Kairi, Donald and Goofy went to radiant garden. It was different from the hollow bastion she was used to. It was currently being reconstructed… and nearly at its peak once again. A shadow heartless appeared to greet them with a battle. "Let get em guys" Kairi said. Kairi started the battle with quick strikes from her Keyblade. Donald used his thunder spell over and over. Goofy bashed through the heartless. Kairi blasted a blizzard spell and followed up with a fire spell.

More shadows appeared, this time accompanied by soldiers. "Donald Goofy I got this" Kairi said. She then swirled around; spinning so much it created a eave of spinning light surrounding her (like Cinderella's DLINK special). The heartless were destroyed on contact with the light attack.

More heartless appeared after that. "Drift" she shouted using zero gravity. "Thunder" she blasted the heatless with a powerful thundera. The heartless were gone. "Lets keep moving" she said.

**%/%**

Sasori entered the throne room in which Agatha was sitting in her respective chair. "Agatha" Sasori said.

"What brings you here? I expected you to be working on your puppets" Agatha said.

"My puppets are done so far; just a few more in the making. May I ask you a question?" Sasori asked.

"No I wont fuck you, I am not in the mood right now" Agatha said.

"Don't mistake me as the promiscuous type. That is not what I've come for" Sasori said.

"Then what brings you here Mr. Marionette" Agatha asked.

"You of all the members know our lord the best. In Akatsuki I was briefed that he was a loud obnoxious brat with no talent" Sasori said.

"That's not a nice way to describe master. What if he heard that?" Agatha asked a little disoriented by the comment.

"That is what was described to me. But our lord is different from how he was described. He is an incredible powerful leader who is militant and forceful" Sasori said.

"Your point is?" Agatha asked.

"How did he become so powerful in little time? I know the Mugengan has extraordinary talents but, one could not possible use all those Jutsu in a matter of months. Not to mention his Mugengan is still not perfected" Sasori said.

"These questions are kinda personal, why don't you take this up with him?" Agatha asked.

"I wish not to disturb a busy man. Seeing as your laying around doing nothing at the moment I see it as you are free. Think of it as idle chit chat" Sasori said.

"It has to deal with his shadow clone jutsu. As you already know shadow clone jutsu creates duplicates of Naruto with limited strength. He uses the shadow clone jutsu to fight himself. Using all his strength along with experimenting with his Keyblade and the Mugengan Naruto is able to perfect jutsu in days. He would test the extent of that jutsu on other shinobi to make sure which one is suitable for him. That is why he is so strong" Agatha said.

"He is not even using his full strength. The mask holds him back from his full extent. There are many jutsu within the Mugengan, but like every shinobi Naruto is being very selective on what jutsu he is using" Agatha said.

"I see… Naruto Uzamaki…Vanitas the Black Void… what an interesting warrior" Sasori said.

**%/% **

The world changed into a all black and grey charade; Naruto found himself standing on a platform that looked like Itachi's Sharingan eye. "So this is the Tsukiyomi, an altered version considering my counter" Naruto said. Itachi appeared from thin air. "What?"

"You don't get it don't you Itachi, the burning crusader was only a diversion. What I truly intended to do was cancel out your Jutsu with one of my own. I call it 'Mugen Style Sin: Watchful Eye' a jutsu that nullifies any trancelike jutsu. What I did not expect is for the jutsu to become it's own inner dimension" Naruto said. Itachi stood there shaken but not scared. "I use an enormous amount of chakra in the Jutsu. My body can barely sustain itself after so much abuse, which is why I am going to kill you here. If I do that then I can leave this illusionary world without any dilemma" Naruto said calmly.

"So you saw through my eyes; a feet most cannot accomplish. To believe that Naruto Uzamaki, the nine tailed Jinchurki is the famous black void; I am impressed… however, you have went astray and become part of the darkness. I cannot allow a monster like you to exist" Itachi said coldly. Naruto gave off a distant chuckle, "says the man who slaughtered his whole clan souly to test out his abilities" Naruto said. Itachi's face was unfazed by this statement. "Or did you do it for another reason. Perhaps it was an order by the elders to prevent the Uchiha from betraying the village. I am sure that is why you killed them" Naruto said. Itachi's face changed from calm to shocked. "How?" Itachi said simply.

"I have a very good spy. The only reason you left Sasuke alive is because you just don't have it in your heart to kill your brother who you love very much" Naruto said mocking Itachi. Itachi stood quiet for awhile he then began to speak. "At least I have a heart, you through yours away the minute you chose to go rouge and start killing those you supposedly loved; first the Inuzaka and Abarami shinobis of team 10. Then Sasuke, not to mention the many others you and your henchmen killed for sport. Like many other shinobi before you, you abandoned your heart and gave into the darkness for comfort and power. You're WORTHLESS." Itachi said. Naruto scowled his face. The words worthless rang through his head; a word that made him reflect on his past… his worthless past.

"I AM NOT WORTHLESS! YOU HEAR ME ITACHI, I will be the one to rewrite history and die the worlds black" Naruto said.

"The only thing you died is that heart of yours. What happened to your dream of becoming Hokage" Itachi said.

"Why be so limited to such a figure head title when I can become a god" Naruto said.

"You've lost your sanity. I will have to end this, although Akatsuki's goal is to capture the Jinchurki, I cannot apply. I will kill you Naruto the Black Void" Itachi said.

"It will be I who kills you, Itachi" Naruto said. The battle within the Tsukiyomi universe begins.

%/%

Kisame stared at Xaldin with eyes like a predator, "Your partner is no longer here to assist you, which means this fight is one on one" Kisame said.

Xaldin stared at Kisame with equally menacing eyes, "Like I care, you are no threat to me" Xaldin said; he took to the sky. "A shark can rule the sea with an iron fist but in the sky the dragon is king" Xaldin said. Xaldin then blasted Kisame with wind. Kisame dodged the attack.

"You wish to take to the sky, ah" Kisame said. His hands moved with Incredible speed, "Water Style: Aura Surf" Kisame said. He then surrounded his lower body with water. Kisame used the water to raise his body to the sky while his lower body was still submerged in water, "RAGHHH" Kisame said swinging his sword at Xaldin. Xaldin blocked with his lances; He then stabbed Kisame in the chest with one of his lances. Kisame cocked back and blasted a wave of water at Xaldin. This broke Xaldin's balance but he regained it quickly. "Wind" he shouted as he blasted Kisame with a barrage wind attacks. When the wind attacks connected Xaldin slashed and stabbed Kisame repeatedly with his lances. "Die" Xaldin shouted. Kisame slashed him in the ribs with his Samehada; making him bleed along with draining some of Xaldin's chakra. Kisame swirled within the water and formed it into a hand and grabbed Xaldin. Xaldin surrounded himself in wind before Kisame could submerge him under water. Kisame stood on top of the water sphere, "You may be breathing within your wind shield but let us see how long that last, WATER STYLE: SEA OF HUNGRY SHARKS" Kisame summoned a huge pile of sharks in the hundred range. Xaldin looked up at the swarm of sharks diving down at him. _"A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood" _Xaldin thought. "DRAGON TEMPEST" Xaldin shouted creating a wave of wind that smashed the sharks as they swam forward. Every shark met there demise by this intense burst of pressure and wind.

Kisame saw his sphere turn from blue to red, "WHAT!" He shouted. Xaldin emerged from the sphere on his lance dragon. "BEWHERE THE FACE OF DESPAIR!" he shouted blasting Kisame with bone shattering wind. Kisame felt his body shattering and being scrapped by the incredible force of wind. Kisame hurled to the ground.

Xaldin descended to the ground looking at the wounded Kisame, "You never stood a chance against me" he said. He walked towards Kisame but to his surprise Kisame quickly got up and slashed him with his Samehada. Xaldin felt his chakra depleted. Kisame got up and smirked, "you know nothing of me. They call me the Jinchurki without a tail. You can fight me all you like, you will only exert yourself. I do not tire, I cannot be defeated" Kisame said. _"That's right, sense I was brought back by the Mugengan my existence is sustained by it's chakra. Not only that, this man can absorb chakra and add it to his own while healing any injuries along with his endurance. This chakra monster is truly invincible. But even the invincible can be destroyed" _Xaldin said thinking of Xemnas on the last thought.

"We'll see" Xaldin blasted Kisame with another blast of wind. Kisame created a water shield. "Water Style Water Shark Jutsu" Kisame shouted as a barrage of sharks emerged and shot themselves at Xaldin. Kisame followed the attack up with heavy swings from his blade. He ended up the attack with a swing from his blade that smacked Xaldin back. _"My chakra is incredible low, one more swing from his shark blade and I'm finished"_ Xaldin thought. Kisame jumped in the air and readied himself for the final swing from his blade.

**%/% **

Itachi appeared behind Naruto with inhuman speed, "Your dead" Itachi said. Naruto turned around and swung his Keyblade attempting to use Norse Hammer but it was just a simple swing. Itachi slashed Naruto with his sword. _"I get it, in this world my Mugengan jutsus are null in void. Oh well I still have the power of the Keyblade"_Naruto thought. He blocked the second attack with his Keyblade. He kicked Itachi in the stomach. "Take this" Naruto shot a fire ball from his Keyblade at Itachi. Itachi used his fireball jutsu to smother Naruto's fireball and hit Naruto. Three illusionary Itachi's appeared before Naruto; all of them blasting the Black void with their fire ball jutsu.

Naruto spiraled around creating a dark slash wave that destroyed Itachi's illusion clones. Naruto then ran forward to Itachi. Itachi zoned within the Tsukiyomi world. "Wind Style Black Fleet" Itachi shouted shooting a barrage of black bird feathers from every direction. Naruto back flipped backwards and jumped into the air, "Thunder" he shouted casting a black thunder spell to break the attack. He then surged that same electricity through his blade and redirected it at Itachi. Itachi disappeared before the attack can hit.

"Burn and parish" Itachi said shooting fireballs from the sky in every direction. "DARKNESS!" Naruto shouted as he created a cocoon of darkness that shielded him. The fire balls rained down at Naruto, when the attack ended Naruto emerged from the cocoon. Itachi zipped through him with a blade of amaterasu flames. Naruto felt the burning pain from this attack.

"Decay slowly as the flames engulf you in your own apathy" Itachi said running towards him with an ametarasu blade. He cut Naruto over and over again with the blade making Naruto bleed uncontrollable and exhausting Naruto's body. "NO!" Naruto shouted blasting a string of dark ragnarock attacks in every direction; unsure where the illusion king Itachi was. That attack went everywhere but Itachi was nowhere to be found. "Show your self dammit" Naruto yelled. He swung his Keyblade around, barley able to stand on two legs.

"Look how the mighty has fallen. This is my domain, you have know priority here" Itachi said.

"_If I could use my Mugengan and it's Jutsu here this would be a short fight, imm'a have to dig deep if I want to put an end to this guy" _Naruto thought.

The sounds of Itachi's movement echoed throughout the dark world. "I see you"!" Naruto shouted as his body began covered in black chakra. He turned into Vanitas Sentiment.

"What the "Itachi said. In white and black flash Naruto appeared before Itachi and slashed him with his chakra enhanced Keyblade. Itachi backed up. "I see… the power of the ninetailed" Itachi said.

"The Keyblade and the darkness inside me balances out the ninetails making it more accessible and not berserk. I take the form of the monochrome sentiment as a sustained balance version of a ninetailed form. I can use this power without it over taking me. You don't stand a chance Itachi" Naruto said. Itachi began to moved forward but he noticed his leg was caught. From the floor dark creatures started to emerge, they came in the form of humanoid monsters in all black with four tails, sharp teeth, sharp claws and carnivorous smiles.

"Do you like, they are an extension of my shadow clone jutsu. They're my personal creations. I call them, four tailed heartless. Now WHO doesn't have priority?" Itachi moved out of the way, he then ran away. The four tailed heartless ruthlessly chased the Genjutsu master. "DISCARD AND DECAY" Naruto shouted as he slashed Itachi quickly and ruthlessly with his Keyblade. He then blasted Itachi with a Rasengan straight to the chest. As Itachi spiraled downward the heartless jumped in the air and pummeled him. They clawed and scratched him to what Naruto assumed was his death.

The clones was then set on fire, "is this the death you have envisioned for me" Itachi said. Itachi emerged from the ground taking off his ruined cloak. "You really have gotten stronger, Naruto. Without this I would have been dead. Now it comes for real, my trump card the Susanoo" Itachi said. There was a giant demon warrior made of fire behind him.

"Susanoo" Naruto said, staring in aw at the demon of legend. "Out of the way" Itachi said brining Susanoo sword down. Naruto moved out of the way. Itachi directed the Susanoo to chase Naruto. Naruto stood there without fear, four tailed heartless started to appear from nowhere. "Charge" he said directing his heartless underlings to attack the Susanoo. The Heartless all jumped in the air; enhancing there claws with darkness, they all attempted to claw the Susanoo. "Dissapear" Itachi said, commanding susanoo to slash the heartless. When the demons sword hit the heartless they disappeared and were hurdled into the sword. "I see … the rumors are true, one swing from that sword sends its victims to an illusionary hell with no hope of return" Naruto said.

"Did you think you can find some distance" Itachi said. He then blasted a stream of ametarasu flames from his mouth at Naruto.

"If that's the case I will just have to bring hell to you then" Naruto said. More Four Tailed Heartless appeared from the ground. "Dispatch and destroy" Naruto said. As the flames came his way; He intercepted the attack and repelled it away with reflega. "If there is one spell I have mastered it is the art of reflect(mainly mastered in sentiment mode)" Naruto said. The heartless all charged, jumped, and ran towards the susanoo. "Is that the best you can do" Itachi said as he directed Susanoo to cut down the heartless.

Naruto smiled, "I was hoping you would say that" he said. All the heartless forged Rasengan's in their hands. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, lets see you survive this, SUSANOOO" Naruto said evilly. All the heartless smacked Itachi and Susanoo with rasnegans infused with the power of darkness. "HAHAHHAHAHAHH DARKNESS CLAP: RASENGAN BARRAGE" Naruto shouted. Naruto pointed his Keyblade at the Susanoo demon As the smoke recovered. "I knew that wouldn't kill you. But this will put you out of commission for along time" he said. Itachi starred at Naruto; haven taken so much damage from the darkness clap, Itachi knew if Naruto had one more finishing move, it would be curtains for him. "Fire Style: Great Catastrophe" Itachi said as he breathed Ametarasu flames from his mouth. Susanoo breathed red flames from his mouth, the two flames mixed and created a huge sun sized wrath of flames coming Naruto's way. "I was hoping for some fireworks" Naruto said, he blasted a beam of light at the heart of Susanoo. The flames got closer and closer to Naruto. "Now… AWAKE FROM THIS NIGHTMARE" Naruto said. He readied his Keyblade with chakra raped in darkness. "ECLIPSE BLADE" Naruto shouted, he brought his Keyblade down creating a wave of chakra that snuffed out. The wave of energy overtook Itachi and the Susanoo. Susanoo quivered into the seal Naruto placed in his heart. Itachi fell to his knees, holding his heart; incredible wounded and defeated.

"I'm worthless Itachi? I don't think so" Naruto said reverting back to normal. "You are worthless … still. SCUM!" Itachi said.

"You're the air of sophistication of the Uchiha clan. It is so sad you have to die such a havoc death" Naruto said. He then kicked Itachi to the ground. "All your hopes and dreams just went out the window." Naruto said yanking out both of Itachi's eyes. "" Itachi yelled. Blood rained down the Uchiha's face. He got up and walked and screamed like a castrated puppy. "One of your eyes will enhance my Keyblade. The other one… I have plans for" Naruto said converting the eye into energy that went to his Keyblade. (Red and Black blade shaped like a hook like scythe; Tsukiyomi crest. Name: Air of Sophistication). Itachi's screams continued to echo throughout the dark world. "I could prolong your suffering, but there is no need. I already took away your worth… now burn join your brother" Naruto said blasting an ametarasu flame from his Keyblade. Itachi's screams died as his body turned to dust. Naruto looked as a portal opened. "My right of exit" Naruto said leaving the Tsukiyomi world.

**%/%**

Kairi, Donald and Goofy ran through the reconstructed radiant garden fighting heartless. Kairi then noticed that tale blue energy mini spears pierced and destroyed any heartless in the area. She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the area, but to her dismay there was no one. She began to walk forward but then she heard a distant hum. "What?' a cold chill went down the blackless keyblader's spine.

The hum started to fade. Donald and Goofy looked around noticing the chilling feeling of a powerful essence. Before them fog appeared, the fog showed a man in the distant but the sight was to blurry to decipher as of yet. "What is going on?" Kairi asked. The distant being started to take form. Looking as though he was doubled a hooded man appeared from nothing. Nothing could be deciphered from this man other then his black Organization XIII coat.

"ORGANIZATION 13" Donald shouted. Kairi attempted to read the hooded being. She had seen only 7 members of Organization 13 (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Luxord and Axel). His man did not have that lifeless feeling that the others had. Neither did he have a feeling of evil intent that be felled most of the Organization (all with the exceptions of Axel at times, Roxas and maybe Demyx). No, this man was different. This nuance aura the man gave off was not that of Organization 13.

"The maiden of light" the man said, his voice distant and deep but with a slight hint of humanity.

"Who are you?' Kairi asked. The man did not give an answer. Donald and Goofy stared at the man. Donald then casted thunder, thinking the man was a threat. The man stood taking the attack. He disappeared; as soon as they knew it they were surrounded by multiple cloaked figures.

"You'd best not try that again Disney Mystic" all the cloaked beings said in unison. Donald shook in fear but quickly shook it off. "I don't think we ought ta be picking a fight with this guy. We should hear what he has to say" Goofy said.

"Very wise Disney Guardian" the cloaked beings said. They all joined into one. "What I have to say is more of a warning in the form a riddle. The task you face next is impossible to get out alive. Do try to not die purposeless" the mysterious figure said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"The Black Void and his seven front teeth plan on eating a big dinner. Make sure it doesn't finish its food" the mysterious figure said.

"Black void? Xehanort, is it Xehanort" Kairi asked.

"originally spawned from darkness, the inhuman masquerade under the influence of the man of many origins spawns off to the boy of nine tunring him into a beast with seven backs" the mysterious figure said.

"Can you speak in English!" Donald demanded.

"It's simple, think of this as a numbers game. If 0 was to add 4 what would you have" the mysterious figure asked.

"Ah 4?" Kairi said.

"Correct but add 3 and you get 7. I would keep 7 as a remainder while the true number is 1" the mysterious figure said.

"So it's 1.7?" Kairi asked.

"Correct, 1 dollar and 7 cents" the mysterious figure said.

"Ahh your making my head hurt, what are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"With 7 and 1 you have limitless ways to end up with 0… math aside" the mysterious figure said. The three lightlings stared at the mysterious man confused as a prideful teenager who just got rejected for the first time.

"I'll leave you with this, break his seven teeth; without that the beast cannot chew his food" the mysterious figure said disappearing.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy stood there confused. "What beast?" Donald asked.

"He was speaking in metaphors, hyuk. I think he ment that there is another evil out there besides Xehanort" Goofy said.

"Yeah, he mostly referred to the number seven a lot. What was that all about?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but that number has to be important" Goofy said. Kairi, Donald and Goofy stood there for awhile trying to sort out the mysterious man's words.

**%/%**

Kisame brought his sword down at Xaldin. "Now die!" he shouted. A quick flash of light appeared between the two warriors. "Mugen Style Lightning: Norse Hammer (Advance)!" Naruto shouted intercepting Kisame's attack and smacking him back against a tree with an electrical hammer bash from his Keyblade. Naruto landed in front of Xaldin holding his Keyblade (Right of Exit).

Kisame tried to move but he was completely paralyzed. "That was my Norse Hammer Advance; a thunderclap of extreme proportions. Don't except to recover from that without my consent" Naruto said. He then forged yellow Mugengan chakra in his hand and blasted it at Xaldin. Xaldin fully recovered.

"Sir, kill him immediately. This one is dangerous" Xaldin said. Naruto looked at the wounded shark man. He then summoned Itachi's Sharingan eye from the darkness. He held it forward showing Kisame. "I can kill you like I did your partner. But I won't, I like you. You're cold ruthless and calculating; your immense strength, chakra absorbing abilities and mastery of water Jutsu can prove worthy for my cause. Will you join me and be a part of my darkling forces?" Naruto asked. Kisame could not move, all he could do is grunt. "Hmm" Naruto blasted Kisame with yellow chakra, healing him. Kisame got to his feet. "Now I'll ask you again. Will you join me?" Naruto asked.

Kisame thought for awhile, _"This mysterious man just killed Itachi, not to mention he is directly responsible for the deaths of Deidara and Sasori. At this rate he could take out the whole Akatsuki. I am sure he can even square off against Pain. On the other hand, joining him can be decent. Samehada does enjoy that yellowish chakra. Not to mention my own chakra supplies seems to have doubled. And there has not been any sign of the third Mizukage. So I can only conclude that he is in hiding or is dead. If that is the case then my choice is…"_Kisame thought. "Count me in" Kisame said.

"So glad to have you join us Kisame" Naruto said. He then opened a dark portal. The three warriors entered the dark corridor.

**%/%**

Riku and Mickey walked through the ruined Wounderland. "This makes another one" Riku said.

"At this rate Vanitas will swallow the whole universe in a matter of weeks" Mickey said. Riku sighed, "if only we knew where Sora is" he said.

"I am sure Sora is doing fine, he dealt with Xehanort twice before. What we need to do is fine the person who defeated Vanitas long ago" Mickey said. Riku looked at Mickey feeling confused.

"I think it is about time we find Aqua" Mickey said. He pulled out a star shard, "I haven't used this in a long time. Last time I used a star shard it had me unpredictable shifting from place to place. I finally worked out the kinks in this device. So when we enter the realm of darkness we can get out" Mickey said.

"Right" Riku opened his hand and opened a corridor of darkness (re learned how to use the corridors but still learning). "Our light will protect us from the darkness. Let's go Riku, we have a friend to find" Mickey said. The two entered the corridor. Little did they know they were being watched by the manic shooter, Xigbar. "Aqua ay, that's a name I haven't heard in awhile. Must report this to the boss man" Xigbar said warping away quicker then the human mind can trace.

**%/%**

**AN: It took me forever to finish this chapter. It might take me awhile to update because I have so many projects at the moment, not to mention school. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Send your feedback, subscribe and comment. **

**Here is another project I am working on, it's a little series called fun time wit Organization 13. Its something I wanted to do for a long time. I do not believe it is that funny, Episode 2 is better than 1. please send your feedback on this video if you can.**

**Episode 1**

**youtube . com /watch?v=NqfTYaFU_tA**

**Episode 2**

**youtube . com /watch?v=so_Wwjv4ZBI**

**seperated link for just delete the spaces  
**


	13. Negative Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

**AN: this chapter was quicker than usual, nothing much to say this time around. **

**%/%**

**Location: Infinity Castle **

Naruto, Xaldin and Kisame arrived. This time Kisame was wearing an open black coat similar to his Akatsuki coat minus the red clouds; the coat revealed his chest. He wore black shinobi pants and Organization 13 boots. On his back was Samehada, which was bigger than before; the sword was wide and was nearly this size of his body. He still wore the crossed out mist head protector on his head.

The three entered the counsel room where Agatha and Sasori were. Agatha was drinking a cup of tea while Sasori was tuning up his Deidara puppet. It looked as though he was putting metal plates within the puppet.

"Agatha… Sasori, meet your new teammate and comrade, Kisame Hoshigaki" Naruto said. Sasori stopped what he was doing. "Did not expect to see you" Sasori said. Kisame looked at the puppet master and smirked. "So this is your true face, I do have to say… you look different then that scorpion husk you travel around in" Kisame said.

"My my… so this is the fearsome tailless Jinchurki. Impressive, I hear you have a large amount of chakra" Agatha said flirting. Kisame smiled, "my enormous chakra is only one of my huge capabilities" Kisame said flirting back. Sasori went back to fixing his puppet; Kisame took notice of Sasori's puppet. "That puppet looks familiar" he said.

"It is familiar to you, it is what became of Deidara" Sasori said. Kisame starred at the puppet, it looked like Deidara but with a lack of a soul. He was nothing but a lifeless puppet now.

"He is what he always wanted to be…ART" Sasori said. Kisame chuckled, "You guys are nothing to mess with. You sparred no expense in gathering ruthless warriors. But if I may ask this question Vanitas. Why me instead of Itachi" Kisame said.

"Little do you know Itachi is not as evil as you may think. He was not the one who slaughtered his clan… that honor goes to another. He only took credit for it. The only thing Itachi did do is kill his parents for the sake of the village. He was a hero" Naruto said with distaste at the last part.

"Oh, I will admit there is a lot Itachi kept from everyone. That is just the kind of person he is… secretive" Kisame said.

"That is irrelevant at the moment, Itachi is no more. Now for your mission Kisame, I want you to go…" before Naruto could finish Xigbar teleported into the room.

"Dude, you would not believe what I just found out" Xigbar said.

"Ah, Xigbar… just the man I was looking for" Naruto said. Xigbar looked at the oddly colored new comer. "Who's the new guy" Xigbar said.

"He is Kisame of the Akatsuki… or should I say formally of the Akatsuki" Naruto said.

"Aw, Kisame; the shark guy. I know all about you" Xigbar said smirking. Kisame chuckled, "Oh you do huh, the last man that said that is not alive to tell the story" Kisame said.

"The last man that said that was me" Naruto said. Kisame put his head down, "Oh yeah … I forgot" Kisame said feeling a little embarrassed. Xigbar laughed, "I like this guy" Xigbar said. "Xigbar… about that information" Naruto said taking the attention away from Kisame.

"Yeah, I got some news" Xigbar said. Naruto opened a corridor of darkness. "Lets talk elsewhere, Agatha send Kisame to his mission for him" Naruto said walking into a corridor of darkness. Xigbar followed. Agatha stared at Kisame with lustful eyes. "Kisame come with me, I need to inform you of your mission in private. There is some things I want to learn about you" Agatha said. Kisame followed the girl out of the room. When they left Sasori sighed, "there goes another one caught in her lustful fingers. Am I the only one immune to her" Sasori said.

"I can careless about what she does, I don't mix business with pleasure…then again, if I was to say that I would be a hypocrite" Xaldin said. Sasori shook his head, "Whatever, you can do what you want. I'm not touching that whore" Sasori said. Xaldin chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sasori asked.

"She'll get to you eventually, just you wait" Xaldin said. Sasori did not react; he just continued to fix his puppet. Xaldin opened a corridor, "I'm going out, minus well put in some overtime" Xaldin said teleporting to yet another world.

**%/%**

Sora, Luxord and Terra entered Agrabah. There they saw Aladdin passing around as if he lost something. The sand prince yelled in the air swearing intensely. Sora ran over to his friend, "Aladdin, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"It's Jasmine, someone has Jasmine" Aladdin said with a worried look on his face.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The guards said it was a buff looking man in black who danced with the wind" Aladdin said.

"So it was him" Luxord said.

"You KNOW HIM, WHO IS HE?" Aladdin said grabbing Luxord by the collar.

"Calm yourself, threatening me will not save her. The man in question is off…" before Luxord could finish his sentence a presence appeared before all of them on top o a building. The four looked up to see Jafar holding a captive Jasmine. "JAFAR!" Aladdin shouted. The Arabian sorcerer gazed upon Sora and his friends. "The street rats are all cluttered together. Jasmine is mine… you will not get her back" Jafar said.

"You want to bet" Aladdin said getting on his magic carpet and flying towards Jafar. Jafar chuckled, "I was hoping you would do that" he said disappearing and reappearing outside of the battle field (this time without Jasmine). From a red mist came the a burning heartless and an ice heartless (same twins you fight in KH2).

"These guys again" Sora said summoning his Keyblade, Terra did the same and Luxord drew out his cards. The two heartless flew down at Sora and company. We need to finish them quick so we can catch up with Jafar." Sora said. Luxord smiled, "I wager I defeat this heartless within seconds". Terra looked at the gambler, "I got the other one" he said. The ice heartless appeared before Terra. Luxord appeared before him and shot a whole deck of explosive cards at the heartless. The ice heartless was destroyed, from the light blue smoke Terra came through using his absolute zero shot lock, he jumped rushed through and slashed through the heartless… ending it.

Jafar's face was shocked, "So fast, they eliminated my heartless" he said.

Aladdin then swiftly attacked Jafar from behind, Jafar used his snake staff to blast him with a blast of lightening He laughed and then glided backwards. Sora, Terra and Luxord ran after the Arabian sorcerer; Aladdin followed. Jafar continued to glide away from the platoon, all the way to the dessert. _"Little do they know I am leading them into their doom" he_ thought.

**%/%**

Kairi went to the Radiant Garden restoration comity. Having already met Arieth, Tifa, Sid, and Leon (squall lion heart). She was now currently training on her combat skills with squall. She was mainly training because she was shaken by the mysterious man's words from earlier. She did not want to die, at least not until she's old. She was determined to home her skills so she could escape deaths grip.

**%/% **

Naruto and Xigbar, teleported to the dark city outside infinity castle. "What news do you have for me?" Naruto asked.

"I have recently learned that the mouse king and the dark avenger are going to the realm of darkness" Xigbar said.

"King Mickey and Riku, for what purpose do these to enter the dark realm?" Naruto asked.

"They plan to look for a lost Keyblade Master named Aqua" Xigbar said.

Under Naruto's mask he smiled, "If I am not mistaken she is one of the three" Naruto said.

"Yup her, Terra and Ventus… I got history with those three" Xigbar said.

"Is that so… through the scraps I recall you working for Master Xehanort, and that also gave you the incentive to help create Organization 13 along with the apprentices and Xemnas" Naruto said.

"When Xehanort switched bodies with Terra, I always thought he would have his full memories, but thanks to Aqua he forgot who he was. I stuck by him and tried to bring out his cunning nature. It barley worked, Xemnas was a collaboration of both Master Xehanort's and Terra's memories. Although he was a powerful ruler, it was his memories that came in the form of scarps that conflicted with him" Xigbar said.

"Xehanort was something else, I learn from his failings. As for Riku and the king, I want you to find Aqua before they do. Considering your history and new abilities, it should be simple" Naruto said.

"You can count on me" Xigbar said.

"Before you leave, I have something for you" Naruto said. He surged chakra through his hand. In his hand was Itachi's Sharingan eye rapped in darkness.

"That's?" Xigbar said with a startled look on his face.

"Terra took your right eye out, I figured I can replace it" Naruto said. Xigbar took of his eye patch revealing an eyeless socket. Naruto forged his hand with Mugengan chakra and shot the eye in eyes Xigbar's eye socket. Xigbar held his eye in pain. "Let it settle for a minute" Naruto said. After a minute Xigbar took his hand off his eye. I can see, Xigbar said. He felt his energy slowly draining. "Why does it feel like I am using a jutsu" Xigbar said. Naruto picked up Xigbar's eye patch. It's best you still ware this, that eye drains your chakra. Only use it when you need to" Naruto said.

Xigbar put on his eye patch. "Thanks Vanitas" Xigbar said.

"I take care of my own. Now go find Aqua, I will accompany you in after I go to the land of departure… or should I say Castle Oblivion" Naruto said.

"Going to Castle Oblivion, your looking for Ventus aren't you" Xigbar said.

"As you would say, As if. I have one more person in mind. It's time to add the Graceful Assassin to our play list" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Riku and Mickey walked through the vast darkness. Having fought a huge number of heartless while entering the dark world, the two were trying to catch their breath and be cautious on where they stepped. "This place seems nearly endless" Riku said.

"Of course, we are in the realm of darkness" Mickey said. The two took a seat on a rock. Riku breathed heavily, "It could take years to find Aqua" Riku said.

"We don't have a year, it is mandatory that we find her now" Mickey said.

"Well let us just hope we can, other then myself and you. The only backup we have is Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kari" Riku said. Mickey scowled at the mention at Kairi's name. Riku picked up on it, "I have been meaning to ask you. What do you have against Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Nothing at all" the king lied.

"Your majesty, I know when your lying to me. You can tell me, I'll keep it to myself" Riku said.

"No need for me to even bother explaining, just let it pass" Mickey said.

"It's better I know, if we are a team we have to work together… and yes that means you and Kairi" Riku said.

"Like I said before, let it pass. I am competent enough to put up with that useless excuse for Sora's girlfriend when the time comes" Mickey said.

"That's kind of harsh, why would you say that about Kairi" Riku said sounding upset but still trying to maintain his cool.

"All she is a damsel in distress, so many times she was used as a hostage. I just find her … weak" Mickey simple said.

"Granted she was a liability, but she is trying real hard to be a valuable member of the team. You should give her that much credit" Riku said.

"She must prove it then, only then will she own my respect. Until then I will just see her as a useless worthless good for nothing" Mickey said.

"That sounds like something someone from the dark would say" Riku said. Mickey shrugged, "Lets go, we got work to do" Mickey said walking away, little did he know he know a glimpse of ominous dark figure. Riku did not pick up the scent, he followed the king, _"No way, there is something up. The king would never say something like that"_ Riku thought.

**%/%**

Jafar led the platoon through the desert. "He's going to the cave of wonders" Aladdin said.

"You know it would really help if you could call Genie" Sora said.

"Cant do that, Genie is on vacation" Aladdin said.

"Then we're just going to have to improvise" Terra said. They entered the cave of wonders. At its core stood Jafar . "Give Jasmine back!" Aladdin shouted.

"NEVER!" Jafar yelled. From there a key whole opened, a darkness came from the keyhole. Darkness oozed into the form of a giant wolf like demon with layers of sharp teeth all over it's body. It presence was powerful and threatening with it's yellow menacing eyes staring down Sora and company. The beast howled furiously, darkness started to engulf the entire room. Terra's eyes widened in fear, "It can't be!" he said. Sora looked at the startled keyblader. "Terra what's going on?" Sora asked.

"When I was a kid, terrible stories were told of ancient beastlike demons that did terrible things in the ancient war. As singles they destroyed countless lives, but as a group emperors fell. They were virtually unstoppable, so the ancients sealed them away so they could not harm anyone ever again" Terra said.

"This Ancient Beast is your burden to bare, destroy them Kwaykowatsu the night hell beast" Jafar said. The beast roared furiously at the sound of its name.

"Lady Luck must be angry with us. This beast is surely not like the heartless we faught earlier" Luxord said.

"I don't care what this beast is, we going to get through it. There are too many people counting on us" Sora said.

"That's the spirit Sora" Aladdin said.

"I guess when fate shuffled the deck, I should be grateful that you all are in my hand" Luxord said confidently.

Although Sora, Luxord and Aladdin seemed confident Terra still was shaken with the look like he just pissed his pants. He heard the tails of these beast and their monstrous destruction. It has been a fear that has been dormant in the man ever sense child hood. _"Kwaykowatsu one of the nine hell beast of legend. The beast of the night… we're done. We cant possible beat this creature. It will destroy everything in sight. Our journey ends here" _Terra thought. A glimpse of Master Xehanort (appearing as Xemnas with Master Xehanort's outfit with Ansem's voice) appeared in his subconscious. _**"Yes Terra, give into that fear"**__._

"_No I can do this" _Terra thought getting into his fighting stance. They all stared down the beast as the battle began.

**%/%**

Naruto teleported to the entrance of Castle Oblivion, Naruto entered the castle. As soon as he entered the castle he felt a sharp pain in his heart. "What is this… pain" Naruto said. It felt as though the light was trying to purify his heart. The pain soon left him. "I see, he is here… the other of Vanitas… Ventus" Naruto said. He began to walk up the stairs. "Here in this castle to find is to lose… some would say. Sora lost his precious memories of Kairi thanks to the apathetic memory witch Namine. After that he battled desperately against Organization 13. On the reverse side Riku went through the castle battling the darkness in his heart while trying to exterminate Ansem. In the end Vexen's doppelganger Larxene, Lexeaus, Marluxia and Zexion all met there end. Sora went to sleep to restore his memories. This castle has a deep history" Naruto said.

At that point Naruto finally made it to the 13th floor. "Beyond this door is the grave of the Graceful Assassin. Naruto began to walk forward but he felt a threatening presence. "WHAT?" he said. **"Keyblade Master from hell" **all he heard was echoing from every direction. "What's going on" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. He saw a halo figure wearing a Organization coat The halo man walked through him, once he did all he heard was many voices that were familiar and some unfamiliar.

"_**This world is too small" (Xehanort)**_

"_**This is the Key" (Sora)**_

"_**Gimme a break Aqua" (Ventus)**_

"_**Don't ever change" (Kairi)**_

"_**When Kingdom hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely" (Xaldin)**_

"_**If there are any worlds out there why did we end up on this one" (Riku)**_

"_**All for one and one for all" (Donald and Goofy)**_

"_**Darkness is the hearts true essence" (Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless)**_

"_**To lose and claim a new' (Marluxia)**_

"_**You've must have known that this was going to happen" (Zexion)**_

"_**I am the last from a war like age" (?1)**_

"_**The Terra you know will be gone forever" (Vanitas)**_

"_**The three of us together forever" (Aqua)**_

"_**A heart if I had a heart" (Saix)**_

"_**What else is darkness then other then anger and rage" (Aqua)**_

"_**No more eternal then that radiance of yours" (Xemnas)**_

"_**I'll show you the door old man" (Terra)**_

"_**I'll save everyone no matter what" (?2)**_

"_**It's the road to dawn" (Riku)**_

"_**You owe me a rematch" (?1)**_

"_**Was this all a dream" (?3)**_

"_**It's always about your friends isn't it" (Vanitas)**_

The man continued to walk until he became tangible. The man aura was nuance and hazardous like the stuff only spoke in legends."Xemnas… no, this doesn't feel like him. This presence is different" Naruto said. The man turned around and looked at Naruto, **"Darkness… it's the smell of darkness" **the voice of Riku echoed in his head.

"Who are you, Riku?" Naruto asked. **"Id, rather we just skip the formalities" **yet another voice in Naruto's head, this time it was Luxord.

"Now it's Luxord, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"**You didn't have the strength to overcome the darkness, or maybe you were close to hit" **Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless voice this time.

"Are you calling me weak?" Naruto asked.

"**You been hanging out in darkness too long" **Sora's voice was next.

"Why don't you talk normal instead of using others to speak for you" Naruto said blasting a dark firaga at the Mysterious Hooded Figure. The hooded figure put his hand forward and created a barrier around him. **"This heart belongs again to darkness" **this time it was Xehanort's voice. Naruto laughed, "You think you can defeat me because you can speak through others, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH HHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH" Naruto said with his voice in a frantic state.

"**Just a slave to twisted memories, your existence is worth NOTHING!" **this time it was Vexen's voice.

"I am not like Xemnas or the Xehanorts before me, I will not fall before anyone" Naruto said.

"**Different name same fate" **this time it was Saix voice.

"So it looks like I gotta get through you in order to get to the door" Naruto said.

The mysterious figure forged his hands with energy, he created light blue sabers in his hand and went into his battle position (same a Mysterious figure from BBS). **"Good… let's see what you're made of" **this time it was Vanitas voice. He went into his battle position. "I'll make it my business to kill you" Naruto said readying himself to fight the nuanced figure.

**%/%**

**Will Terra and the others defeat Jafar and Kwaykowatsu? Will Naruto defeat the mysterious hooded figure? Will Mickey and Riku find Aqua before Xigbar? And for that matter what is up with Mickey? Find out in the future of Naruto the Black Void: story of an antagonist. **

**%/%**

**AN: Mysterious Figure is the same one that met Kairi last chapter, don't be fooled. I don't want to touch too much on his character… YET. For now I leave it to your imagination to figure out who the Mysterious figure is. **

**As for Xigbar getting Tsukiyomi, I always thought it would be cool for him to have a Sharingan considering his marksmen status. He will use the Sharingan different from that of Itachi, and Sasuke. **

**Unfortunately it is going to take me awhile to make a new Fun time with Organization 13. I have to fix my laptop. As of now I can only use it on safe mode, which is how I was able to finish this chapter. I have already taken precautions and my PC should be up and fully running by May 4****th****.**

**Funtime with Organization 13: Mini episode Marluxia**

**http:**** / www . youtube. com/**** watch?v=ADVURKXyI3M**

**Thanks for all the support thus far with the video and the story. Hope you enjoy more in the future. Send your feedback, on both if you can. **


	14. Darkness Returns, Another with Mugengan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. **

**AN: finally got this chapter done. **

**%/%**

The battle started in an instant. The mysterious figure pulled Naruto in, using his blades as a magnet. He then slashed through Naruto. Naruto slashed the man with his Keyblade but the man barried his attack The men then blew Naruto away with a gust of wind. Naruto fell back and started to use his hand signs, "Mugen Style Fire: Hades breath"Naruto blasted a blast of blue flames. The mysterious figure dashed away with incredible speed. He then shot bullets from the sky that looked like his blades. Naruto tried to block the attack but he got pierced by some of the bullets. The Mysterious figure dashed through Naruto several times cutting his HP down drastically with each slash.

Naruto rolled out of the way, he then slashed the man in the chest with his Keyblade. The man was then covered in Amaterasu flames. Naruto then used his hand signs, "Mugen Style Wind: Cry of Distortion" Naruto shouted creating a wave of energy that hit the mysterious enemy. The man slowly walked out from the impact, as if he fazed right through it. The man started to become halo and transparent in the form of others like him. He created five clones that all went into battle with Naruto.

"It's a battle of clones huh" Naruto said as his Keyblade glowed with Amaterasu flames. He rapidly did hand signs with his left hand. "Mugen Style Fire: Inferno Divider" Naruto shouted as he slashed his sword several times with Hades and Amaterasu flames. It created shock waves that hit all the clones. The mysterious man shot him with yet another gust of wind. He followed up his attack with mighty swings from his blades. Naruto used his hand signs, "Mugen Style Earth: Blow Fracture" Naruto said as he swung his Keyblade with incredible strength. When the attack hit MF he fell back feeling the force of the attack.

Naruto used more hand signs, "Mugen Style Earth: Tyrant Degree" Naruto shouted as he slammed his blade to the ground; from it came a wave of might that shattered the ground. The mysterious figure paused everything and moved out of the way of the attack. He then slashed through Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees, **"I thought you were stronger than that" **Riku's voice heralded through Naruto's mind. Naruto got back to his feet. "Shut up you damn phantom" Naruto said. _"This guy is something else, every blow from him feels as though I am one step near death… I kill him here and now. I need not use all my tricks against him but I am done playing games" _Naruto thought. Naruto created shadow clones, they all charged at MF. "Mugen Style Wind: Suicidal Tornado" Naruto shouted as all his clones exploded on contact of the man. The man walked forward unfazed by the attack. The man charged forward surrounding his body with pillars of flames. Naruto charged to the man gathering chakra in his hand, "How about a classic, RASENAGN" Naruto shouted. The blast absorbed the flames around MF and added to Rasengan. MF was hit by the full attack. Naruto then began to do more hand signs until he noticed energy strings attached within his heart. It was as if the man was trying to pull out his heart,**"Can you spare a heart" **Xemnas voice rang in Naruto's mind. Naruto smirked, "My heart is not a TOY! Mugen Style Earth: Blow Fracture" Naruto shouted as he swung his Keyblade with might and smacked the mysterious man away from him; breaking his connection he had on his heart. "Be gone phantom, NEVER APPEAR AGAIN!" Naruto shouted creating a wave of Amaterasu flames along with chakra. The man took the full attack. Naruto looked and was surprise to see the man still standing there. The man held his stomach, he chuckled, "Until we meet again… dark one" he whispered as he disappeared; his voice halo and calm. Naruto starred as the man disappeared before his eyes, "until then… phantom" Naruto said.

**%/%**

Naruto began to open the door, "_**Stop!" **_a voice said. Once again he was stopped but this time it was by Vanitas. A halo image of Vanitas appeared before Naruto (no helmet). "I see you're awake" Naruto said.

"This Castle… it is their home. I sense Ventus's aura here" Vanitas said.

"What does it matter? Ventus is of no consequence to me" Naruto said.

"We need to kill him" Vanitas said.

"We could look all over this castle and we will never find him. He's been sealed away by that Aqua" Naruto said.

"I don't care about the details… I want him dead" Vanitas said irritably.

"Like I said, he was sealed away by Aqua… and what did I just send Xigbar to do…" Naruto said.

"You have a plan don't you" Vanitas said.

"When don't I have a plan" Naruto said.

"Then I will leave it to you" Vanitas said.

"One more question…" Naruto said. Vanitas looked at Naruto with a leveled stare. "I just fought a man wearing a black coat. His face was canceled and he often attacked like a phantom that was deprived of the laws of time. Do you know of him" Naruto said.

"That black coat … unknown. I know not such a man" Vanitas said.

"You're not lying, I looked through your memory. You truly know nothing"

"Hmm,,, just make sure Ventus is no more" Vanitas said as he disappeared. "Oh I intend to do that … friend. All that and more" Naruto said. He then opened the door.

**%/%**

Xigbar was warping around from place to place, he spotted Riku and Mickey from a distance. "Looks like the mouse king and that silver haired douche is messing around here. How about I imporovise" Xigbar said. He snapped his fingers and arped away.

Just then sniper nobodies accompanied with dusk surrounded Riku and Mickey.

"Nobodies here" Mickey said.

"These belong to belong to Xigbar, he must be somewhere around here" Riku said summoning his Keyblade. The two went into battle against Using warp shot Riku made quick work of the snipers, more arrived. Riku held his ground, cutting them down with ease and shooting dark firagas to even up the fight. "aint this a shame, a whole year and these things cease to get any stronger" Riku said. He looked at Mickey who was slashing these nobodies like a berserker. Utilizing unknown darkness Mickey brutally cut down . "Mickey using darkness, something's up" he said. Mickey still rampaged through the nobodies as if he was an animal with no control over his actions. He span in the air and shot dark spheres at all the nobodies. He then spiraled down vertically hitting Riku. Riku got back up.

"What?' he said as he stood his ground.

**%/%**

Sora, Luxord and Terra stared down the frightening beast. Terra was more frightened of the three. Sora was the first to charge in. Kwaykowatsu roared, it's roar blow hot air that blow Sora backwards. "Gather" Terra shouted using a Graviga spell and planting Sora back to the ground. Luxord warped behind the beast, "Chew on this" he said as he threw exploding cards at the beast. The monster clawed Luxord down. "Pause" Luxord said before the monster could hit but the monster was unfazed by Luxord's time spell."I see like me he exist outside of time, time spells don't work on him" Luxord said.

Aladdin and Sora used their trick fantasy limit, speeding through the enemy. Kwaykoutsu stomped on the ground. A shockwave of darkness canceled out their attack. Terra used his dark valley attack; the beast absorbed the hits. "It can absorb darkness!" Terra shrieked in fear. The beast smacked him back with his paw. The beast then shot a barrage of dark valleys from it's mouth; Hitting all four of them. Sora, Terra, Luxord and Aladdin all took the full force of this hit.

"Destroy them all!" Jafar shouted from a distance. The beast then charged up a planet sized beam and blasted it at the four of them, knocking them out. All of them were knocked out fully except Terra who saw the break through the wall. He used group Curaga to heal everyone on the team. "He got away" Terra said.

Sora looked at the gaping hole in the cave of wonders. "He could not have gone far" he said, the three then went to chase after the beast.

%&**% **

Naruto entered the last door of the castle, the place was voided and grey with nothing else. "This section of the castle has connections with the Twighlight Zone: the realm of nothing" Naruto said. He looked up to the sky, "Return to me… let this chakra submit your loyalty. Mugen style sin, Lightless Resurrection" Naruto shouted, Naruto let go of the darkness in his hand, the darkness flouted all around the area. The darkness started to mix with the wind. It then all gathered in one spot. It started to take form, it formed into a body surrounded by pink energy. The darkness finally took full form of the pink haired, frightenly handsome graceful assassin. The Graceful Assassin descended to the ground and stared to the ground. "I am alive?" he said.

"All thanks to me Marluxia" Naruto said. Marluxia looked at the mysterious male. "Who are you?" Marluxia asked. Naruto dissolved his mask, "Call me Vanitas the Black Void. Keyblader from the dark" Naruto said summoning his Keyblade. Marluxia shook for a moment, he was staring at the same weapon that caused his demise. His obsession with the Keyblade and the rule of Organization 13 drove him to his end.

"I know you want to get back at Sora" Naruto said. This made Marluxia smile, "Join me and my darkling army and your revenge will come swiftly" Naruto said. Feeling as though this was to good to be true Marluxia could only say one thing. "I would be honored."

**%/%**

**Location: Akatsuki Hideout**

"So you mean to tell me, not only did we lose Sasori and Deidara, but now Itachi and Kisame is gone?" Madara said talking to Zetsu.

"Im afraid so boss, Itachi was killed within some sort of Genjutsu created by his Sharingan and the black voids jutsu" Zetsu said.

"Oh… I see, and what of Kisame?" Madara asked.

"He was disabled by a powerful lightening jutsu. After that the man in question asked Kisame to join. Knocking at deaths door Kisame joined his team" Zetsu said.

"I see… both their losses were great. We needed Kisame's large amount of chakra for my moon eye plan" Madara said.

"First Sasori, Then Deidara, and now Itachi and Kisame; Akatsuki has sure went from sugar to shit" Hidan said.

"All by this black void. His pattern is quite unorthodox. Surely something dark motivates him" Kakuzu said.

"the destruction of Sasuke, Orochimaru and our fallen members, and the disappearance of the nine tailed Jinchurki. I find it this all too much of a coincidence" Pain said.

"Your in luck. I watched the fight, when he used his fire jutsu his mask came off. The nine Jinchurki and the black void are one in the same" Zetsu said. There was a long pause within the group. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan shouted breaking the silence. Konan shook her head, "Hidan, as informal as always" she said.

"That just alters our plans. I know how to get Naruto to react. We will bide our time, but for now these orders go to you two" Madara said looking at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Go to the leaf village and kill their Hokage".

Hidan smiled, "Sweet… I can't wait to sacrifice that old hag" Hidan said. Kakuzu starred at Madara, "How much does this job pay" he asked. Madara gave Kakuzu and equal stare, "A lot… now get out of my site and don't return until you have killed the Hokage" Madara said. The two zombie brothers left without a word.

**%/%**

Elsewhere in the castle, Ventus unconscious body pointed his Keyblade forward. From light he summoned three hooded figures. The two on the side looked as though they were short and not so developed the one in the middle was skinny and tall. The three disappeared into light.

**%/%**

Mickey glared at Riku; his eyes red and burning with rage. "Your majesty, come to your senses" Riku pleaded. The mouse king walked forwards, he jumped in the air and swung his Keyblade while growling like a cornered mouse. Riku blocked with his Keyblade, he fend Mickey of by blasting a dark firaga. "Mickey don't let it control you" Riuku said standing his ground. Mickey growled like an animal. He shot dark spheres at Riku. Riku deflected the attacks with his Keyblade. "Don't let the darkness win" Mickey. Riku said. Mickey ran to Riku, Mickey slashed Riku with a spinning attack with his Keyblade. He then jumped in the air spinning vertically. He spiraled down like a buzz saw blasting dark spheres everywhere. In the mix of his attack he saw a key seal on Mickey's chest surrounded by darkness. "I see it" he said as he jumped in the air, he deflected three of the dark spheres and then slashed Mickey with his Keyblade filled with light. Mickey fell to the ground, "WAKE UP!" Riku shouted as he shot a beam of light from his Keyblade at Mickey's seal. The beam hit Mickey and he fell to the floor.

"Your majesty, wake up" he said holding his friend. Mickey slowly opened his eyes. "What… Riku… watch out" Mickey said pushing Riku to the side. Behind them was a man holding a Keyblade, he had semi short blond hair sliding back; a purple and black masquerade mask; a five o clock shadow; a purple coat with a black shirt under it with yellow chains connecting his jacket. His eyes were yellow with an upside down white anti cross (Mugengan). His pants were white and his boots were purple and pointy. "Foolish lightlings, you have released me" the man said; his voice filled with base and authority.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Riku asked. Mickey looked at the man and looked shocked and surprised. "Stories were told of a masked man in the shadows, one who feeds off of the light of the Keyblade and turns it into darkness…the silent naught" Mickey said.

"The tales were ever so right. Yuganda I am called" Mickey and Riku shivered at the name for only sorrow and death awaited those who heard of this masochist of the dark. "Only the light of a Keyblade master can be submitted to my will. Once you entered the realm of nothingness I snuck into your heart. I used your light and positivity and turned it into darkness and negativity so I can control you" Yuganda said.

"So that's why I acted so harshly to Kairi" Mickey said.

"Her heart is full of light. I detest light in it's purest of forms. I could not mask such a strong hatred" the man said. He then looked at Riku, "I must thank you, for it was you who released me to the world once again. Now I will rule the world and extinguish all light" Yuganda said.

"World… which one?" Riku asked. Yuganda looked puzzled for awhile; being a pure being of darkness for the longest he lost touch of his humanity and acted souly on instinct. Once he got a hold of Mickey he started to grow within the seal but could not fully comprehend what was going on outside. His puzzled looked then faded away. "I see… so they did that. Not only that… one of my nine hell beast have been called fourth. I must tame the creature and bring it back to it's rightful place" Yuganda said to himself. "I'm getting real sick of you" Riku said charging forward. He began to slash Yuganda. Yuganda placed his hand forward "Mugen Style Sin: Detachment of Heart" he shouted as he blasted a sound wave. At that moment Riku felt his whole body crumble. He fell to the floor as if he was a flimsy doll.

"Riku… what did you do to HIM?" Mickey asked.

"I broke his heart, seeing as he was once a slave to the dark and is now of the light it was easy. He can no longer feel nor care. Just a lifeless shell, of what he once was" Yuganda said.

"You bring Riku back" Mickey shouted. He jumped and slashed Yuganda. Yuganda summoned his Keyblade and swung it once and blew Mickey back with a gust of dark wind. (Keyblade: Sin of Discord, black base with silver blade with the symbol of a key incurved in it. Looks more like a sword then a Keyblade but still falls under the classification of Keyblade).

"You naïve foul, I absorbed m,ost of your light. You do not possess enough energy to defeat me" Yuganda said. Mickey got back up. "his chain of memories have been scattered… good luck repairing it… Keyblade Master of the Light" Yuganda said instantly disappearing into darkness.

**%/%**

Aqua sat there on the dark beach. It has been awhile sense she spoke to that mysterious man she from before. She closed her eyes and remembered that brief mishap of company.

**Flashback: same area, Aqua and mysterious man in black (Ansem the wise… no he is not the mysterious figure Naruto fought).**

"That boy… I never would have thought" Aqua said. The mysterious man starred at the girl. It has been awhile sense he had company. Although most of his memory has escaped him he remembered the last confrontation with his former apprentice Xehanort. No doubt Xehanort was defeated by Sora and his friends, but he knew that Xehanort was just a misguided child, nothing but a fragment, a half being of what the man he once knew; maybe even less than half. He did not remember the others too well. All of them ruled by ether artfulness **(Xigbar),** insanity **(Xaldin), **knowledge **(Vexen),** belligerence **(Lexeaus),** trickery **(Zexion),** dominion **(Saix),** lost desire **(Axel),** indolence **(Demyx),** possibility**(Luxord),** ambition **(Marluxia), **false pride**(Larxene)** or blind loyalty**(Roxas)**. All of them lost causes smothered by their own lust for what motivates them. In the end they all faded to darkness (with the exception of Roxas) with regrets, unsatisfied goals, agony, broken pride or just plain feeling nothing at all.

His whole life, which he could barely remember was led astray by that one man. The mystery man got up, "I leave it to Sora to save everyone who I managed to ruin. That's all I can do, I have no place in your presence. I will leave you be" the mysterious man said.

"Wait… we should stick together. I mean… right now we're all we got" Aqua said.

"Negative, I cannot… I will no. Have it my dark temptations rub off on you and I may do something terrible. I am a monster and monsters live in solitude" the mystery man said.

"So what if you have a checkered past, If you want to change then you can change. I am sure you had your reasons for the things you've done. No one is perfect, there is darkness inside everyone… even me" Aqua said. Having reflecting over the 10 years she has been away from the outside world, she wanted company. She even began to think she was becoming dark herself; loneliness is the worst kind of darkness.

"No… I need not a companion of any level. I am a being obsessed with revenge, and that's how I got here in the first place. It's funny… I use to consider myself I citizen of the world but now that I look at it I am a tool at best. I will leave you be, hopefully you will find a way out and to your friends again. But if I am to be one of darkness I will immerse myself in that darkness. Perhaps that was my destiny all along, to fade into darkness with all those who were twisted by my curiosity. Goodbye Aqua, it is good to know I have made one more friend before I become a being of senseless actions" the mystery man said walking off.

"Wait!" Aqua shouted. The man kept walking. Aqua began to chase him but then stopped herself. Who was she to stop him? She was nothing to this man, they never even met before. It was her who chased after Terra and he became dark despite her efforts. Perhaps just this once she could let someone go, If his mind is made up, her opinion way nothing on his decisions.

"If you are to leave can I at least get your name?" Aqua asked. The man stopped for a moment. He turned around and took off his hood. He had long blonde hair with a blonde goatee… he looked as though he was in his 50's or early 60's. "I am Ansem…" the man simply said as he walked off.

Aqua sat in the sand and said the man's name under her breath. "Ansem…" .

**Flashback End**

Aqua breathed hard, "I guess he needed to find himself. I know it feels to want to be away. No one should have to suffer; there is too much darkness in this world. I can't let him become a part of that. I have to find him". She got up and turned around. The minute she did she saw a man wearing the same coat as Ansem, his hood concealed his face. "Ansem?' she said. The man in question laughed, "Is that you're new boyfriend or something… As if" the man said. Aqua tightened her eyes, "Who are you?" she said. The man was peculiar; his speech was careless and lazy; often expressing his words with weird arm movements while talking. It reminds her of that thug she fought that was working for Xehanort. The mystery man laughed, "You really want to know don't ya. Oookie doookie" the man said taking off his hood. Aqua's stare turned into a glare with hatred. It is that same thug from before except older. "You… Braig was it" she said.

"You can call me that, although I often go by Xigbar these days" the careless old man said.

"What do you want you low life? you're certainly working for Xehanort" Aqua assumed.

"As if, that old coot is cooked" Xigbar said. Aqua had a look of relief for a brief moment. That is one problem she did not have to deal with once she found her way out of this dark prison. But still did not explain why this troublesome man was here.

"I just came to talk… I know you've been down here for a long time. I've come to get you out, Terra and Ventus are waiting for you. Come on babe, it's time to go home" Xigbar said in the most caring voice he can muster. Not that he cared, being a nobody for so long you lose your touch of humanity. You become unsensitized and aloof. But that was no surprise for Xigbar; he was always like that, even when he was Braig.

Aqua looked down at the floor; she did not know whether to trust this man. This was the same man that worked for Xehanort before; a ruthless mercenary that tried to put an end to her and Ventus so Xehanort can steal Terra's body. Aqua looked at the man, his face looked as though there was something rewarding for him, like he was not even trying to be convincing. Did he really expect to pull a fast one with that attitude? He's about as safe as a hay in a needle stack.

"Don't lie to me. You don't have Terra and Ven, your just trying to trick me you snake!" Aqua said fiercely.

"I would never do such a… AS IF!" Xigbar quickly pulled out his sharpshooters and shot Aqua. Aqua took the hit not seeing it coming. He began to shot her again but she cart wheeled out of the way and summoned her Master's Keeper Keyblade.

"Sorry babe, I got orders to ether kill you or bring you in" Xigbar said shooting.

"You LIER, I THOUGHT XEHANORT WAS DEAD" Aqua said dodging the bullets.

"Who said I was working for Xehanort" Xigbar said as he switched his bullets from stun to explode. He shot his her, Aqua moved out of the way but the bullet made contact with the floor and exploded. He kept shooting and shooting. Aqua dodged the attacks using Barrier Surge. She then swung her Keyblade at him finishing her combo with a blizzard slash. Xigbar bounced back, he made hand signs "Mugen Style Sin: Barrier Sphere" Xigbar shouted as 7 barriers surrounded him. He then span around and started shooting through the barriers. When the bullets went through the barriers they got bigger and faster. Aqua tried to reflect the attack but the explosions were too big for her to reflect. She hurdled to the ground. "Mission accomplish" Xigbar flouting slowly to her. Aqua quickly got up and cast a thudaga blast at Xigbar. She then used curaga to heal herself. "What's a jutsu… when did you learn that" Aqua said.

"A lot happens in 10 years babe" Xigbar said. She noticed his barriers were gone and he needed to recharge after that attack. She rushed to him and slashed him with her Keyblade. She then blasted him with a burst of light, she then followed up the attack with time splice which made her attack him rapidly. Xigbar warped away after the attack finished he warped distances away. "You think you could hide from me you coward!" Aqua shouted. She used the shot lock Prism raid and blasted out rainbow blast from the tip of her Keyblade. The first several attacks hit Xigbar; When she went to finish up the attack by shooting a barrage of rainbow energy bullets at her. Xigbar quickly did more hand signs, "Mugen style sin: dark reflection!" Xigbar shouted creating a barrier around him. The Prism Raid went into the barrier and reflected itself back at Aqua as dark bullets. Aqua bounced back quickly from the attack, "You've gotten stronger Braig. But so have I" Aqua said as she started to glow with energy of light. She grew halo light wings and her Keyblade became the size of a blade charged Keyblade; and a halo shield with a heart symbol on it (saint mode: only unlocked by light mastery Keyblade masters). Xigbar looked at Aqua and only chuckled, "OWWWW you got wings now. You think that's gonna scare me? As if" he said. He blasted more explosive bullets at Aqua. Aqua simply walked to him with shield in hand: blocking the attacks with her shield. "BEGUN DARK ONE" she shouted as she swung her blade which created a strong wave of light that extinguished any darkness in her path. Xigbar took the full attack.

Aqua landed on the ground; still in halo mode. "Got rid of him" she said.

"As if" Xigbar said. She looked closely and saw the free shooter flouting like a malevolent god. He was surrounded by red chakra. His coat was ruined so badly it was falling off of him. His ponytail was gone and his hair was out, some of it covering his left eye. His eye patch was still on the right eye. His gloves were still on. His body was scraped and scarred from all his battles. He was wearing black Organization pants. Red energy oozed from the man and he smiled. "Did you think it was that fucking simple? I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW HOW THIS SHIT WORKS!" Xigbar shouted. Aqua felt startled, she started to feel an incredible evil presence unlike anything she ever felt before. More evil than Xehanort himself. Xigbar's guns started to change into longer more flexible arm blasters that fused with his arms. His left arm became a versatile blade of ruin. His chest glown the upside down cross of the Mugengan. _"I don't even need Sharingan to kill this bitch" _Xigbar thought.

Aqua stood her ground but was still a little overwhelmed by the presence of this arsenal nightmare. "You pissed this dude off for the last time. I'll make target practice out of you, you conceded little bitch" Xigbar shouted.

"I'd like to see you try you monster" Aqua said

**The battle stirred forward, the iron maiden of light vs. the ballistic barrage**

**%/% **

Kwaykowatsu was running amuck through the desert. "We got to stop him" Sora said; he and Aladdin both on Magic Carpet. Terra was on his Keyblade glider, Luxord was ridding behind Terra. Luxord through cards at the beast. It did not seem to be effected, it continued to head to Agrabah. Sora kept casting thunder to try to slow the beast down. It was working but the beast still had 6 bars of HP left. "This is no use, we need to get in close" Sora said. At that moment a pile of smoke blocked the beast in it's path. From the smoked emerged a sentiment being, it took the form of Yuganda. "Good boy" Yuganda said. Kwaykowatsu bowed before him. "Come back to me" Yuganda said. Jafar emerged, "that will be enough of that. He is mine, leave or you will be dealt with" Jafar said turning into a giant Genie. Yuganda looked at the Genie. He gathered darkness in his hand, he put his hand forward and Jafar slowly vanished within the essence of energy sphere. "A Genie, a mass of magic and light… become a part of me" he said. He then opened a keyhole and Kwaykowatsu vanished within the Keyhole. "For Kwaykowatsu to be brought back that means someone must have the Mugengan I am unaware of" Yuganda said. Jasmine appeared out of thin air, Aladdin, Terra, Sora and Luxord ran to her aide. "A maiden of light, this will be fun. Become a part of me" he said levitating forward. Sora and Tera stood their ground protecting Jasmine as Luxord and Aladdin brought her back to her feet.

"I don't know or care who you are but you will not hurt her" Sora said. Yuganda looked at the hero reminding him of the red headed fire wielding keyblader who caused him so much trouble in his age. "I see… for now I leave you be. There is much I have to learn… until next time Keyblade guardians of light" he disappeared into darkness and smoke. Sora, Aladdin, Terra and Luxord looked at Jasmine.

"Jasmine are you ok?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine looked at her Arabian prince and started to tear. "Where do I start?"

**Yuganda is back? Who is the mysterious specter and what is he going to do next?**

**%/%**

Malruxia and Naruto exited to room. As soon as they did light came fourth ad summoned three hooded figures. "More unknown hoods" Naruto said.

"Unknown … highly unlikely. Even with the hoods still on I know two of them are Roxas and Axel. The other I am not so sure of" Marluxia said.

"It must be Xion" Naruto said.

"Who?" Marluxia asked.

"That's right, you wouldn't know considering every memory of her was wipped from everyone. The only recollection of her was in Vexen's notes; making Vexen the only one who remembered her" Naruto said. The three summoned their weapons (roxas duel wheilding).

"What ever… it does not matter. I have a score to settle with Axel anyway" Marluxia said.

"They are being used as sentinels. No will of their own, only to stop us from leaving… like you said you take Axel, I'll take the two keybladers" Naruto said.

**The black void and graceful assassin Vs the hooded drones the Key of Destiny, Flurry of Dancing Flames and vector of the heavens. **

**%?%**

**AN: those enhanced by the Mugengan can use Mugengan jutsu but not all jutsu. Each of them use their jutsu in a certain way that goes with their abilities. Xaldin has yet to use jutsus last his considering that his opponent was Kisame and he was draining large amounts of his chakra. As for Sasori, he'd rather really on his puppets, although the dark blade was made from Mugengan chakra and is to some extent a jutsu. We have yet to see Agatha, and the newly added Kisame and Marluxia in battle.**

**How I am portraying the Mysterious Figure, he has a lot more abilities that he did not use in the fight. I only went on what he used in Birth By Sleep. Phantom is only a name Naruto is using considering he needs to classify him and only did as such because of his fighting style and powers are similar of that of a phantom. For now he will just be referred to as mysterious figure or phantom.**

**In the Original Naruto the Flawless Military Yuganda was a great evil from Jadie's past. Looking like la mixture from light from death note and Akira from Airgear, his beast like powers caused trouble for Naruto and Organization 13. Here he is different, same concept but different character from the past Yuganda. This Yuganda is far more evil and malevolent keyblader of the dark who posses the Mugengan just like Naruto. Sense he was sealed away, he exist outside of time. I have plans for him, plans that conflict with both Sora's crew and Naruto and his darkling forces. If you read back to chapter four he is briefly mentioned through Agatha. **

**Thanks for all the PMs and Reviews, please continue to read and support, I appreciate all the love**

**In need of voice actors, look at the video link bellow**

**http:/ www. Youtube .com / watch?v=-PMcG-Rv3fM**

**There are spaces so you will have to work around it**

**Also don't forget to vote for what pokemon Roxas should start with**


	15. Heart of White Heart of Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto**

**AN: to all the readers, my bad for not updating any of my stories for awhile. I have been busy trying to get things together, so I did not have time to update anything. I had this chapter stored on my computer for awhile but I never got to finish it because so many other projects got in my way. But now I am back and proud to be back. As soon as I can we will see a new chapter of Naruto of light as well as Flawless Military and some of my other stories. I have been working on a power ranger story that mix into the beginning of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. For those who have no idea what that is please watch it. It is by far the best super sentai series ever. **

**%/%**

The two hooded Keybladers charged towards Naruto's way. Naruto dashed towards the two. "Cry of Distortion" he shouted swinging his Keyblade and creating a huge gust of wind. Roxas took the blow, Xion used Reflega. She then glided around spamming blizzard as if she was in Wisdom Mode. Naruto shot black flames from his Keyblade to counter the attacks. He then swung his Keyblade creating a dark wave of energy. Xion took the blow from this attack. Roxas then reentered the battle, shooting white disk of light at Naruto. He then moved in forward and double slashed Naruto with a dual combo from both his Keyblades. After that Naruto disappeared and dashed threw him creating dark fangs that slit threw Roxas. Xion then entered the battle once again, protected by a areoga spell.

Axel swung his chakrams at Marluxia. Marluxia blocked the attacks evenly. He swung his scythe at Axel in a combo that chained with his blossom shower. He then swung his scythe once more creating a huge wave of energy that hit Axel. Axel got back up and blasted a huge fire blast at Marluxia. Marluxia swiftly dodged out of the way, leaving a trial of petals with every graceful movement. Axel throw his chakrams at Marluxia. Marluxia then binded Axel's chakrams with pink thorns. Axel attempted to retract his weapons but to no avail. Marluxia swiped throw Axel and cut him asunder. Marluxia then carved the ground like a buzz saw and slashed threw Roxas. He and Naruto stood side by side.

"These … imitations are nothing in comparison to the real thing, I can cut through these fools with ease" Marluxia said. Naruto stood his ground, "I know that, however I am testing the limit of these sentinels' abilities to use for future data. Although it is true that they were made from the faded essence of their originals, there still might be something of interest to these imitations" Naruto said.

Marluxia chuckled, "Ok then, let us rap this up nice and slow" he said. Xion charged towards Marluxia and Roxas towards Naruto. They brought there keyblades down on the two dark ones. Roxas then blasted pillars of light from his Keyblades. The light knocked Naruto back. The pillars of light shinned bright, Naruto felt incredible weak, such a light that did this much damage was obviously from a being of pure light. "This light is far to PURE!"he shouted as he swung his Keyblade, using cry of distortion. The wind attack knocked Roxas in mid air. "DIE!" Naruto shouted as he blasted a Rasengan towards Roxas chest. He then turned around and slashed him with his Keyblade. Roxas disappeared and now all that was left is Xion… or so we thought. When Naruto turned around he saw Xion binded and Marluxia slashing her with a barrage of slashes. Marluxia ended the attack with a wave of pink energy, destroying Xion with it. "Such power, I am far stronger than I was before" Marluxia said.

"These sentinels were sent here to destroy us, and they could have done so if we were anyone different. But with Mugengan chakra running through our veins it was all for naught. Indeed you are stronger, the Mugengan chakra I have infused within you intensifies your attacks. Not to mention, giving you an complete extra arsenal of different skills" Naruto said.

"What kind of skills?" Marluxia asked.

"It varies on the person, just know that you are only using 30% of the Mugengan's power. There is much more to be learned for you. It's a learn on the job job so get used to it and fast" Naruto said. He hen raised Keyblade in the air, just then three strands of darkness started to swim its way towards the tip of the Keyblade.

"What was that?" Marluxia aske.

"The sentinels intrigued me, seeing as the ones we just destroyed essence was eradicated, I took the senescence of three others" Naruto said.

"Other than I, I know Vexen, Larxene and Lexeaus perished in this castle" Marluxia said.

"Vexen was not using his real self, so he did not count. However I already have enough of Vexen to create another sentinel. Larxene and Lexeaus, you were correct on their account. The other who died in this place was Zexion, who perished at the hands of Axel and the Riku Replica.

"Oh, what do you plan to do with those three" Marluxia asked.

"Don't worry about it, I know what your thinking. Betray me and I will destroy you so well there will be no trace of you left" Naruto said. He opened a dark corridor, "Understood" Marluxia said. "Now come" Naruto said entering the portal.

**%/%**

Xigbar and Aqua starred the menacing freeshooter and his cunning eyes. Aqua broke the stare and quickly dashed towards the freeshooter. She swung her blade creating a menacing slash of light. Xigbar took the attack, but then blasted her with a powerful plasma blast. He still took the attack. He then twirled around swinging his left arm blade, creating a blade of gravity. The very force from his blade created strong pressure that brought Aqua closer to the ground. Aqua was slashed in the chest. She then air glided towards Xigbar, shooting arrows of white light at the freeshooter. Xigbar countered with his plasma blast, the two attacks canceled each other out.

"Mugen Shot" Xigbar shouted as he blasted rapid plasma shots out of his left arm. Aqua took some of the attacks. She blocked most of them with her shield. AS Xigbar continued to shot he ran forward. "Solemnity Blade" Xigbar shouted as he brought his sword down on Aqua. The magnitude from the force of the blade created a creator in the sand. As Aqua felt the force of the blade force her into the sand, she set her shield a blaze. She then surrounded herself in flames, heating up the sand around her and turning it into class. She then swung her blade of light and broke Xigbar's attack. She then ascended into the air, breaking the glass she was standing on. She shot pearls of light at Xigbar. Xigbar warped out of the way rapidly. He then appeared behind Aqua and shot her in the back with a full forced plasma beam. Aqua fell to the floor, she aerial recoveired on the way down.

"How does it fell to finally lose, Keyblade Master?" Xigbar mocked. Little did he know Aqua swung her blade from behind and he took the full wave of light. "I don't know, why don't you tell me" Aqua said mocking Xigbar back. Xigbar then shot Aqua with a blast that exploded on impact. He then rushed towards her and attacked her with the full force of his blade. This attack brought Aqua tto her knees. Xigbar began to bring his blade down on her once more, Aqua kicked Xigbar in the face. She then back flipped and dashed through him with her keyblade of light. She then created a sphere of light and throw it at him. Xigbar warped out of the way. Aqua looked around and the freeshooter was no where to be found.

"Dimension Shot" Xigbar's voice echoed from all directions. Neaon bullets came from everywhere, Hitting Aqua in all directions, each blow pressuring her body and brining it closer to the ground. "BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANGG BANG BANG BANG BANG" Xigbar's oice echoed everywhere. His neon bullets turned to explosive bullets all shooting at Aqua blowing up in her face. The bullets were so strong they created tidal waves in the ocean that over took Aqua. As the bullet rain continued Xigbar laughed minically, still nowhere to be found. The attack ended. "She is shark food now" Xigbar said reappearing into the open. He saw a light shining from the water. Aqua ascended from the and took to the sky. Whirlpools of water swirled around her. Xigbar's eyes widened, _"How, that attack can wipe out a whole zip code and she took it like it was nothing. I gotta bring up the heat on this bitch" _Xigbar thought. Although Aqua stood there confident and readied, her body took a huge attack from the last onslaught. If she was not in saint mode she would have been dead or at least on her last legs.

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqua shouted flapping her wings and blasting a wave of rainbow energy wind at Xigbar knocking him back. Xigbar tried to shoot, but his bullets were still recharging. "Rainbow Scattershot" Aqua shouted as she shot a continuous blast of rainbow shots at Xigbar. Xigbar took most of the attacks, he warped away from some of them to maintain his health. He warped away and reappeared slashing his blade. Aqua blocked the attack and forced him back with her sword. As she ascended to the sky she shot waves of light slashes from her keyblade at Xigbar. "Your nothing but a low life thug, you cannot beat a keyblade master" Aqua said confidently. She knew that with her saint wings she was aerial dynamic and that gave her an advantage, granted Xigbar can warp and levitate he did not possess the same sped in the sky that he did in the ground.

Xigbar laughed, "You Keyblade wielders are way too confident in your capabilities. Just because you have a Keyblade does not mean you easily overcome any challenge and defeat me" Xigbar said.

"Yeah your right, I cannot defeat you just because I am a Keyblade Master. But I can defeat you because I'm better than you" Aqua said with extreme confidence.

Xigbar smirked, "That aurora of light is getting your head. Let me bring you back to reality and show you that the freeshooter is not to be fucked with" Xigbar said. He sprouted black angel wings. Aqua eye's widened. This was not the same thug she fought before. He has become something else. "What are you?" Aqua asked. Xigbar smiled evilly, "I am the that makes your heart blink" Xigbar said taking to the sky.

**%/%**

Kairi ran through the streets of Radiant Garden. Sense she was done with her training today, she decided to go to Uncle Scrooge Ice Cream shop. He has just released his newest flavor called Brain Freeze. It is Ice Cream made from a combination of the coldest waters amongst the worlds.

As she ran to the Ice Cream shot, she was spotted. The drifter with Mugengan, Yuganda saw her as she ran right passed her. "Another devoiced of darkness, she is a maiden of light. So much has changed in the time of my haunting. But one has not. There are still those who are gong hoe to protect the light" Yuganda said. His eyes glowed the neon cross of the Mugengan. He forged darkness with in his hand and shot it at the ground. "Feast on her light… my fiend" Yuganda said teleporting away.

As she got to \Radiant Square she felt a monstrous presence. He heard shrieking from every direction. Her shadow started to act on its own. The shadow emerged from the ground with the same likeliness as Kairi. It was all black with yellow eyes. Kairi drew her Keyblade and entered the fray. Kairi swung her Keyblade swiftly without fail. The creature of shadows stood there unfazed by the attacks. It just stood there as Kairi continued her onslaught. Before she could swing her blade for a final time she noticed the shadow being did not move. Kairi stared oddly at the doppelganger.

The doppelganger stared at Kairi and drew a claw from the Ground slashing Kairi from underground. Kairi cocked back, the shadow double then started to run forward. It created claws from the ground. The Kairi cartwheeled out of the way swiftly. The copy ran towards Kairi with sharp claws, slicing and dicing her with an onslaught of wild cat like scratches.

After the attack Kairi areal recovered. She shot an adjacent red blast from her Keyblade that surrounded her like a shield while still damaging her opponent. Kairi then span around creating a light cycle and spiraling through the shadow copy. She then switched it up by casting holy and eliminating the threat. Kairi took a breath… "what was that?" she said.

"Impressive" said a voice deep with maturity. The mysterious masquerade appeared before Kairi. Kairi felt the presence of great evil amassing from this man.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"To believe that your radiance is so bright that you would not even have a hint of darkness within you; I would applaud you for such a terrific performance but it is that light that will be your undoing" Yuganda said. Oozing darkness started to emerge from the ground creating humanoid doppelgangers, but unlike the one Kairi fought these ones were faceless and masculine.

"I will feast upon that superb light of yours" Yuganda shouted. His teeth turned to fangs; like that of a vampire. The masculine shadows came Kairi's way. Kairi swung her Keyblade damaging some of them but more and more came until they all pummeled her to the ground. Yuganda levitated forward. "I will drink your light and it will become my nourishment I have been craving for so long" Yuganda said. He need down and quickly started to feast on her neck. Blood came out her neck as well as Kairi feeling her light slowly draining. "NO!" Kairi shouted as her body glowed with light. She gave off a huge white wave that destroyed all the masculine shadows and damaged Yuganda greatly. Yuganda drifted backwards. "I see, most of my power has weakened for all those years. Living souly on darkness I have allowed myself to become weak to the light" Yuganda said.

Kairi got to her feet and resummoned her Keyblade. "I will make you pay for that" she shouted. Yuganda attempted to teleport away but before he could even start, Kairi rushed towards him with her Keyblade using Braver. She then slashed him with a Keyblade of light. She prepared her Keyblade for her new found limit attack. At that point Yuganda seeped within the darkness of the shadows. Kairi stopped her attack, "Such a dirty stench of darkness… how cold it felt" Kairi said. She then touched her neck feeling the bite mark left over by Yuganda. "I cannot allow such a fiend to devastate the harmony of me and my friends peaceful life" Kairi said. She began to walk off, "I'm done playing it safe, from here on out my training is done. I will destroy the darkness so it can no longer harm me and my friends again" Kairi said. She then headed to Merlins house to pick up Donald and Goofy.

**%/% **

Xigbar and Aqua dashed gracefully in the sky; Xigbar's Mugen bullets vs. Aqua's angelic speed. Aqua dodged Xigbar's bullets and rushed towards him and slashed him with a blade of holy light. Xigbar warped out of the way. He then slashed her three times and blasted her with an explosive bullet. Xigbar saw Aqua falling down being smothered in smoke. The smoke dissolved away as light streams rained towards Xigbar. Xigbar flew out of the way, when the streams got to close he warped away. As he reappeared he blasted more bullets from his arm blaster Aqua guarded her self with a reflect shield. Xigbar chuckled, Aqua glared. Xigbar then zipped towards her and stabbed her in the chest. He then blasted her all the way to the ground. The last bullet he sent down was a missile that left a track mark on Aqua. "After I'm done with you, I'm gonna rip Terra a new one. And poor little sleeping Ventus will never see the light of day again" Xigbar mocked. Aqua boiled up her fist and gave a sharp menacing stare at the freeshooter. "You will do no such thing" she said as she resproted her wings and flew towards him.

"AS IF, BULLET DANCE!" Xigbar shouted as a rain of destructive exploding bullet came towards Aqua. They all exploded on contact. "Good bye, Keyblade Master" Xigbar mocked. Aqua kept flying towards Xigbar ignoring the pain. "AHHHHH!" she shouted as she bashed Xigbar in the head with her shield; she then swung her Keyblade with light generated swings. She then forced him back with her shield. Xigbar fell into a magic circle filled with light that made it incredible painful for him to move any missile in his body. Even his breathing was painful. "I'm done here, you will not harm me and you friends no longer" Aqua said as she turned her Keyblade to a bow.

Xigbar screamed in agony, "FUCK YOU….. BITCH… YOU KILL ME…. AS FUCKING IF" he shouted using his strength to shot bullets out of his arm. His aim was so of they passed Aqua.

"I will put you out of you misery" she said. She started to fordge light in the form of an arrow. Xigbar looked in fear as he knew this was his end, _"I WILL NOT DIE THIS WAY"_ he shouted in his head.

"Goodbye lowly creature, HEAVEN MISSILE" the missile came down incredible fast. "NO!" Xigbar shouted as he removed his eye patch. "Itachi's Sharingan eye activated scorching all that was light in a facade of black flames. The mystical circle, the missile and Aqua her self, the dark flames eliminated all the heavenly light that Aqua was so proud of. Aqua tried to dust the flames off of her, but nothing. The dark illusion casted away her light leaving her to panic in the dark.

"No time to end this, you PIECE OF SHIT!" he said charging his arm blaster. Aqua looked as she saw her worst fears come to life within the illusion. She saw her friends being swallowed by darkness and Xehanort, Vanitas and Xigbar hovering over Terra, Ventus, Mickey, Kairi (kid), Riku (kid), Sora (kid) and Master Eraqus as the darkness devoured them and turning them all into heartless.

"With this gunshot, I pierce the heavens… Amaterasu Mugen Shot, BLAST OF THE SUN" Xigbar shouted as he shot a dark fire bullet at her. Aqua was too stuck in the illusion to see the blast coming. The blast pierced her chest nearly hitting her heart. Aqua fell to the ground with a lifeless look in her eyes.

**%/%**

Luxord, Terra and Sora entered the normally peaceful Twighlight Town, except what the saw was not the peaceful serenity o the town. This town was overrun by unversed, heartless and nobodies. "Does this ever end?" Terra said summoning his earth shaker. "Does not matter, let's go" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. Sora and Terra went into battle. Luxord simply walked towards the heartless with no fear. Terra swung his Keyblade with the power of the earth in hand. Sora quickly zipped through the unversed, swinging his Keyblade in an endless berserk charge. The dusk all tried to attack Luxord but to no avail, Luxord's cards flouted around him as he just walked forward. The cards exploded on contact but only harmed the dusk, Luxord is unaffected by his own time bombs. "hmhmhmhhmhm these magnetic simpletons can never defy one such as I who controls time itself" the gambler of fate said.

Luxord looked at his two comrades as they destroyed the Heartless and Unversed. "I'll lend you all a hand" Luxord said as he threw his deck of cards in the air. "Time heed my command" He shouted as all the cards flouted in the air and redirected its self at the remaining enemies. "RIFT HAIL STORM" Luxord shouted as the cards flew down to the enemies. The cards exploded into ice freezing the enemies within time. Luxord then walked past the enemies. "Time just passed you by" he said slickly as he snapped his fingers; the enemies all shattered into pieces. "Sora looked surprised as he saw Luxord take the enemies out with ease. "Wow, So much power where did that come from?" Sora asked. Luxord did not respond, he simply shuffled his cards back into his sleeves and kept walking.

Terra closed his eyes, "Luxord never really shows his true potential, he simply just likes to play games. You never can tell when he is serious. With is why he has the greatest poker face of all" Terra said.

"I take it that was Xemnas talking" Luxord said.

"No… remember, I have the memories of Xemnas and Ansem. Unfortunately Master Xehanorts are harder for me to access" Terra said.

"I'd suggest you keep it that way, you are able to access Ansem and Xemnas power without becoming corrupt. I can only assume that the raw power of Master Xehanort himself might take you over. We would not want a relapse" Luxord said.

Terra sighed, "Your right, I'll keep it simple" he said.

"Well we still have to sequre the town and make sure the heartless and the other monsters aren't running amuck" Sora said. The three began to run away towards the next destination.

**%/%**

**Song: Somnus FFXIII versus**

Aqua got back to her feat, her body worn by Xigbar's attack; she did not even have enough strength to summon her Keyblade let alone stand. Xigbar put his eye patch back on. He then walked towards the girl. "To think you made me go to such extremes. You have been a pain in my ass sense I first met you" Xigbar said. Aqua glared at the man, not only cold she not defeat him, she now had to deal with the gloating aftermath. Xigbar grabbed her chin. "To think a little girl like you can make such a difference. You make me so hard" Xigbar said. He forcefully kissed her on the lips; Aqua quickly bopped her head back and head butted the man. "AWW YOU BITCH!" Xigbar shouted as he kicked her in the chest. He then arm smacked her to the left; she fell to the ground and rolled over. "You and your fucking pride of light… it makes me sick. I AM SICK OF YOU AND YOU'RE LIGHT ALWAYS SHINING OUT MY DARKNESS!" Xigbar shouted breaking his normally nonchalant sly exterior.

Aqua got back to her feet, "I will not … fall to you" she said with faintness in her breath. "BITCH ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND, YOU LOST. GIVE UP ALREADY!" Xigbar shouted. He summoned one of his sharpshooters and shot her in the chest. The stun bullet hit her in the chest; she stumbled but did not fall; every shot wobbled her body but resilient as always Aqua did not fall. Aqua slowly walked towards Xigbar. "What is this… resistance? FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Xigbar shouted already passed anger and on full blind rage. He continuously shot Aqua with his sharp shooters stun bullets. All the bullets hit Aqua making her feel immense pain with every shot. The shots ruined her cloths. Xigbar smirked, as the smoke cleared Aqua still walked forward naked and bloody. Xigbar only looked in amazement as the girl did not fall. She continued to walk forward and summoned her Keyblade. "Look at you, I already broke you. Give up before I blast you to kingdom come" Xigbar said in a menacing and subliminal way. Aqua did not stop walking, she held her Keyblade forward while crying streams of bloody tears. "Is that how it's going to be, I was at least hoping to see you submit to darkness, but it seems you are so hung on sticking to your light. Your tenacity is impressive. But you will fall before me you bitch" Xigbar said.

"It doesn't matter what you do, take my body, abuse it with your bullets and mind games. YOU COULD NEVER HAVE MY HEART!" Aqua shouted crying streams of tears mixed with blood. She began to run forward, swinging her Keyblade wildly. Xigbar laughed manically, "AS IF!" Xigbar shouted summoning his second sharp shooter. He shot Aqua rapidly with both guns. "AS IF AS IF AS IF AS IF AS IF AS IF AS IF AS !" Xigbar continued to shot the girl with his rain of stun bullets. She stood up for the whole attack, she stood her ground as the bullets kept coming, some piercing her skin to the point of collateral damage. Xigbar's bullets ran out, when the smoke cleared Aqua was still standing; a bloody mess with holes in her body, she was incredible damaged, frail and disfigured, a tear fell down her eye. "I … told you… I will… not… fa…" Aqua could not finish that sentence. She fell to the floor on her face with a blank look on her face. As she fell to the floor she began to a vision. She saw Terra and Ventus falling into darkness, she saw the whole world fall into darkness. In the end of her vision she saw a man covered in shadows facing a man covered in light. They were both unknown. "I see… that's how it will end" was her last words before she closed her eyes.

**Song: End**

Xigbar starred at the girl who gave him so much trouble. She was battered and broken, her body only distinguishable by face but somehow she was barely breathing, some life still remained. "How are you still alive after all of that? Whatever, I'll end this and make sure you will no longer be a burden to anyone ever again" Xigbar said. He set his bullets from stun to explode. "With this gun shot I create your grave" Xigbar said. At that moment Naruto appeared along with Marluxia. "No… leave her be" Naruto said. Xigbar made his guns disappear. Xigbar felt a slight bit of disappointment, he just went a mile and a half trying to kill this girl and he could not even finish the job. He shrugged it off and hid his anger away. "No need in crying over spilled milk" he said distantly.

Marluxia looked at Xigbar, haven't seeing his mentor and recruiter sense the day before he left to Castle Oblivion. "I see your still around" Marluxia said. Xigbar looked at the Graceful Assassin, pleased to see him. Although he had his treacherous ways he never did anything to Xigbar directly or indirectly for that matter. Like Xaldin and Demyx, Marluxia was one of Xigbar's favorite members from Organization 13. "Of course, just like you I was brought back by this dude right here" Xigbar said. Naruto noticed that Xigbar's coat was gone; his body had scars and scrapes from battle and his hair was out rather then in a ponytail. "Seems she put you through hell. I sensed you using a lot of Mugengan chakra. Perhaps she is stronger then she looks" Naruto said looking at the nearly diseased Aqua.

"You wouldn't believe how much of a hassle this little girl really was. I had to pull out the big guns and then some to defeat her. But then again I expect nothing less from a Keyblade Master. She has some heart there" Xigbar said.

"Her heart is not what I am interested in; it's her body and her strength. Strength I can use" Naruto said. "As if, look at her. She is totally broken beyond belief. I am sure if we push her down a flight of stairs she will crap her way down and just die" Xigbar joked, returning to his old sarcastic sly self. Naruto looked at Aqua, "What's broken can be easily fixed" Naruto said. He walked over to Aqua and picked her up; he opened a dark portal. "Thank you for your hard work Xigbar, your actions has been quite fruitful. She will be the beacon of destruction that will leave the light hopeless" Naruto said walking into the dark portal.

Marluxia starred at Xigbar who was holding his warn coat. "Looks like I'm going to need some new cloths" Xigbar said. Marluxia flipped his hair, "By the way, are you aware of any other members returns other then you and myself" Marluxia said. Xigbar threw his jacket in the ocean, "Other than us two, Xaldin and Saix has returned, Vexen… I mean the real Vexen blew the cook. And Luxord has returned, but on the heroes side" Xigbar said. Marluxia shook his head, "I see… Saix is also back" he said out loud. He and Saix never had any problems in particular; but Marluxia could not shake the feeling that Saix had a hand in the turn tables of Castle Oblivion. "I wouldn't worry about him; he is doing the grunt work. You are part of Vanitas's darkling army. You hold more power over Mr. Moonpie" Xigbar said. Marluxia smiled; satisfied with the info Marluxia went through the portal. Xigbar shook his head, "Still plotting, like it will do him any good… whatever, he is not so dense to actually go through with whatever is going on in that pretty little pink head of his. And if so… well I would hate to say it but it would be curtains once again for the Graceful Assassin" Xigbar said to himself. He then entered the portal.

**%/%**

Sora, Luxord and Terra headed to train station. The place was in a complete disarray, there was no trains there. The only thing that was left was the foot printsheartless, nobodies and unversed. "It seems everybody left town" Sora said, seeing as the trains were gone and they were in a ghost town. "We should leave this world" Terra said.

"I'm afraid leaving is not an option" said a voice. The three looked around but saw nothing. Just then Berserker Nobodies surrounded them.

":Most be Saix" Luxord said.

"Alright guys lets get to it" Sora said summoning his Keyblade. **  
**

**%/%**

Location: Twisted Castle aka Mugen Castle

The next day Marluxia went down stares to the lab. When he got to the lab he saw Naruto, Xigbar, Xaldin, Agatha, Kisame and Sasori looking at a tube. Inside the tube was Aqua. She was flouting naked, her body surrounded by swirling darkness that was in the form of dark clouds. "How are things going with this one?" Marluxia asked. "Pretty well, so far I am healing her body from the fatal and permanent wounds Xigbar gave her" Naruto said. Xigbar smiled, "It had to be done" he said. This time he was wearing different cloths, he had campo pants with a black shirt and military boots. He still wore the gloves of the Organization along with the ponytail and the eye patch. He wore a red scarf like he did when he was Braig accept it was more raggedy and worn, giving him a darker outlook.

"Ether way it makes no difference, thanks to Vexen and his machines, healing Aqua should not take that long" Naruto said. He then looked at Marluxia, "I want you to take care of Hidan, he is immortal, but with your abilities you should be able to counter" Naruto said. Marluxia looked at Marluxia with a lost look, unlike the others Marluxia knew nothing of the shinobi lands. "That's right, you don't know your way around there. Kisame, accompany him on his mission. Just incase things get hairy" Naruto said. Kisame smirked, "As you wish" he said opening a corridor. He and Marluxia walked through the corridor.

Naruto turned his attention to Xaldin, "I am sure you heard of the blade of impure winds" Naruto said. "Yes, it is being heavily guarded by the sand village" Xaldin said. Naruto looked at the dreadful lancer, "then you know what comes next. Retrieve that weapon and make it your own" Naruto said. Without a word Xaldin disappeared. Xigbar began to leave. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go rest, I still need it after yesterday" Xigbar said. Naruto nodded, signaling he was ok with the idea. Sasori left to finish working on his puppets, leaving only Naruto and Agatha. Agatha felt a slight turn in her stomach. "something has changed" Agatha said.

Naruto turned back to his mistress, "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I had a feeling but it has passed" Agatha said. _"So … he has returned" _Agatha thought. She then disappeared. Naruto stared at Aqua's tube. "Very soon my soulless princess" Naruto said to Aqua.

**%/%**

Hidan and Kakuzu were already passed the leafs barrier. With ten already dead shinobis that stood in their way, they now face Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

"Hey Kakuzu, let me take care of this" he said.

"Hurry up, you know how impatient I can get" Kakuzu said.

Asuma looked at his team, "Be careful, these guys are dangerous" Asuma said.

**%/%**

**AN; it has been too long, if I have calculated correctly I should have more time to type and stuff. By the way, all readers should check out my youtube channel.**

**http:/ .com /**** user/ Silversentiment? feature=mhee**


End file.
